Descendants: VK gone truly Wicked
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "As time goes by, Trick begins to change since now he has two girlfriends and most come to terms with this responsibility. As well handle new and dangerous adventures he and his friends will embrace as they will be challenged like never before." (Language, a few sex scenes and violence. Viewer's discretion is advised. Series will be used for mature moments.)
1. Pinocchio ain't got nothing on me

**_"Oh, why hello viewers. You must be asking of why and out of all places would your's truly would be in a mature story such as this one? do you want to know the answers. Because it's time to cut fucking loose! I mean yes, I Trickster the king of scream may be considered a psychotic Vk along with having a few screws loose. But I have feelings you know, also a lot of pent up hormones that are raging out to share with my fair queen Evie as well Mal, who is now with us together finally as well trying to get use to having to people in her life now. So let's get this out of the way, Ben was a bit angry which is understandable since there was a whole thing with them in the first movie as well had a thing. But remember, it happened because Mal gave him a cookie which had him loving her which changed when he took a dip in that magic water which made him realise what happened and soon began to form a couple. Which soon lead to changes, a dramatic moment which got my ass killed along with the two hiding secrets which then lead to Mal finding her dad. Which all ends with her being with Evie and me, though mostly Evie since _****_the two are close while I'm just there on the side lines treating them like queens. Now your wondering how does this lewd like story will begin? Well let's just say Im not the one to start it off, well almost but it's because I did a bit of some good old fashion trickery on Chad charming for acting like a push over to some players as well thinking he was better then everyone on the team. Who better to help him see that were all equal then a freak like me?"_**

* * *

On a quiet morning at the school, amongst the hallways of the dorms in the boys was a mysterious like figure who was sleeking in the shadows like a snake as well avoiding getting spotted, looking across the doors seeing no other which the intruder was no one then the scream king VK, Trickster. Wearing a standard jock type set of uniform that was a blue and yellow jacket as well wearing a blonde wig so no one would notice him, it was long enough to cover his face in which this part of the dorm was reserved for princes as well that of royal blood.

_"Oh look at me, I'm a freaking prince of a kingdom I won't till I pass my midterms. Then got to college and end up get kidnapped by a witch who a princess would be the savior. Sheesh, this place is more easier then the museum, which needs more security."_

Thinking in his head as he could easily fill this place with a bunch of stink bombs, but he wasn't going after princes. No, he was going after a serious thick headed blonde haired prince who has sometimes needed to be taught a lesson in being nice along with not acting like a total jackass. Walking over to his bedroom, he noticed that the door was locked which he decides to get out some termites from his pockets which he placed into the lock. Tapping on his waist waiting for the bugs to unlock the lock which he hears a unlocking sequence.

Trick: "Fuckin A."

Whispering as this was a new thing for him, swearing with a mature like language since he hanged out with his interdimensional step dad. With what he was told about with his adventures along with how his mother, Shiklah was a bit demonic and chaotic. There was a few moments when he could use curse words, which this was a good moment as the Vk was now in his room. Looking around he saw tons of photo's of Chad in the bedroom along with him having trophies that all of them were small as well gold.

Trick: "Defiantly compensating huh? Well then, time for Trick's lesson in being fair."

As he looks around to see what he could screw with Chad, rubbing his chin he noticed that of his personal skin moisturizer as Trick grew a grin on his face. Checking out the bottles they had different types of labels which involved 'Snow white's fair apple' and 'Aurora's Neapolitan hand cream' as he pulls out that of hot sauce. He removes the cap of the two which he pours the hot sauce in the two which he snickers at it. Before anything, he begins to hear the door unlocking which that meant Chad was here. Freaking out he runs right underneath his bed which had tons of shoes as the orange VK was a master at hiding underneath beds, also that whenever Oogie would try to make him scoop up the worms from the streets for spaghetti he would hide in a table, with a ripped blanket over himself.

_"Man, the guy can't focus on class but the man can focus on how many shoes he's got as well photo's? That's impessive."_

Admitting that the man knew his stuff then the crap this place was possibly teaching him, peering his eyes from the side he looked at what the prince was doing. Walking over to a small portrait of himself as well with his tourney team, he moved it from the side which was a combination like safe. Turning his head curious at the mysterious action, the Vk watched the buttons he was hitting which pretty much interesting in which it was two, six, eight and five. As Chad opened up the safe, he saw several magazines which had him curious as the prince soon was looking at a title calling 'Royalty Fantasy." as Chad merely looked mesmerized by the look inside of the book.

"Chad! Come on man we gotta go!"

Shouted on of his friends which he panics and placed the magazine back in the safe and closed it shut, pacing in a hurrying manner he puts the portrait back on covering the safe and informs his friends he would be right out. Walking out, he remembers the place on the snow white moisturizer on which Trick tried to not snicker at the sight.

Chad: "Huh, stings. That's new, maybe it's the sun."

Thinking about what was wrong with his cream which he leaves the room and closes the door, Trick quickly got out and soon began to move his body parts as that bed was cramped. A trunk in David's limo was much better then there, he was about to leave until he got curious about what that magazine was which he really wanted to know what made Chad go all hypnotic on it. Thinking about he wanted to check it out, he knew better which a man had his privacy as well should keep several secrets to himself, so he decided to make a quick look and make sure to subscribe to the magazine he was looking into.

Trick: "I'm so going get a ass kicking when this whole shtick is over."

Feeling like this decision would be his down fall as he walked over to the portrait as well looks at the safe, he pulled out a fresh plastic glove which he begins to unlock the safe. Turning his head, he pulls out a magazine which he see's a shocking sight, as right in front of the cover was a elf woman wearing a loosely like fashion style as well looking sexy. Breathing in he knew what kind of magazine this was, this was a lewd magazine for people that want to admire women who were incredible as well shared their looks with the world.

Trick: "That son of a bitch, looking at women in this look? I mean, sure I subscribe to the bikini catalog but that's for Evie to wear. This is.."

Before he could his rant, he flipped a page which showed a image of another elf like woman who was right now topless with black hair, green eyes as well standing near a tree as well holding a flower which she was fully exposed. Now for the likes of him, he had always been fascinated with different types of girls who had attractive type of clothing, perform a great asset of skills as well personality which made most of the Auradonian's here feel, little. Which he enjoyed especially Evie, who would always strike a pose for him wearing a new dress or clothing as Trick would pray everyday for thanking him that he had a girl like her as well now Mal. However this, made him forget half of it as he couldn't help but look at the curves in the woman, the size breast which were C as well her face which was like 'I'm here for you.' which made him feel a bit funky. His pants felt a bit tight which he looks at his pants looking at himself noticing a growing part inside of his pants.

Trick: "No, no, oh hell no."

Repeating this dreadful sight which this has never happened to him, so far the feeling of this was like if he had a taser in him. Placing the magazine on the table, he slowly walked to the door and locks it which he soon slowly begins to check out what was happening in his nether regions. Grabbing the front of his pants, he looks inside as well pulls away the underwear checking what the hell was happening to him which this was something new. So far, Trick saw something growing which looked like a fully grown carrot. Feeling a bit scared, he touched the side from the outside of his pants feeling it which was very wrong.

Trick: "Oh sweet candy bars, now I know what Harold's packing. That lucky demigod."

Getting jealous about what Harold might be containing in his pants, which he shuttered not thinking about it which he soon placed the magazine back into the safe and locks it tight trying not to look at it again. Though his member was still there not getting any smaller which was a bit alarming, he needed to get home quick without anyone seeing him which he looks at the window. He tried to walk but felt his member stopping him which he winces at how it felt which was pretty surprised as this was something that he did not expect.

Trick: "Damn it all, how the hell does Hercules and Adam deal with this? Oh wait, get out of my head. Get out of my head, oh no. The image, it's inside my brain!"

Holding the sides of his head not able to think about how bigger they could be from him which he opens the side of the windows and see's a tree branch, moving slowly he closed the windows. Jumping right on top, he groans at his member landing on the wood which he groans in pain which he leaps back down as this was not going to be easy. Looking at a good pathway for him to make his move, he grabs his bag and tries to make a run towards Evie's 4 hearts to see what his belongings could do to help him get rid of this feeling in his pants seeing how if anyone saw this, he be dead in a new alternate as well embarrassing manner or possibly make everyone boy on campus talk jokes about him.

* * *

In the forest as well outside of the house was Evie, who was right now talking with her friend Mal which the two girls were talking about the arrangement with Trick seeing how that if Mal was going to be with the two. They would need to establish how it was going to work since the three of them were now the most dangerous couple across the whole of the kingdom.

Evie: "So, are you really sure about doing this? Being with me and Trick isn't going to be easy, while you and Ben would be dealing with royalty along with other things. Me and Trick well, sometimes would adore each other as well survive some kind of crisis's that would come after us which would be some kind of situation which he would drag me into."

Explaining about what their daily life was behind the scene's which sounded dangerous,also that it was not sounded normal which most of the Vk wanted to have after all the things had happened to them. However for Mal, able to now change into a dragon form as well use a new different type of magic which was more then able to take on anything that might come after them.

Mal: "Well, seeing as how that might be happening often. You got me to protect, as well making sure Trick doesn't drag you into those types of situations anymore. Not without me of course."

Smirking as the two merely let out a chuckle which thought that might be helpful seeing how with her friend her, she could try and keep a eye on Trick would might a relief. Though what was shocking was that Evie would never expected that she and Mal would be together, which was a type of fantasy the idea would never happen in millions of years. In the beginning she despised Evie for not letting her come to her birthday when they were little, but now after all the grief, evilness that their parents trained them in as well the adventures they had since they came here. It was surprising that they would be together, let alone Trick being in the mixed. The two didn't notice was that Trick, who was making his way through the bushes as well not being sighted by anyone around him. However through all the walking across the tree's as well staying out of sight, his manhood began to decrease his size which was a sign of relief which he was able to walk normally to the house.

Trick: "Finally, this boa is gone. How do guys live this? I mean sure it shrinks but when it gets hard, it's like carrying a tennis tube which is ready to take out a whole team of professional players."

Thinking about it for a bit which he was glad that it was gone, however as he saw the house right in front of him so that he could be possible to forget about what he just saw. The orange skin Vk soon saw that of a shocking side which put Chad's full magazine collection to shame, he saw his two queens that were outside in front of the house right now in that of some loose like clothing which they were apparently sun bathing. They had on skirts as well a short sleeve shirt which was showing off their signature colors. How they glowed under sun as well looking like two pairs of sleeping beauty, he felt his member growing again which he groans of how he felt it which he bites his lip.

Trick: "Ok, guess I found it's trigger. Can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm hating myself that I now have two wicked villain girlfriends now."

Swearing at himself which he made his way out of the forest as he decided to use the jock jacket as he wraps it around the waist as well removes the wig seeing how if the two saw him in this disguise. Questions would be answered as well be right at him which if they would find out about what was happening, they would possibly try to make sure it didn't be coming back, before he could make his way in the girls noticed him which Evie waves at him as Trick was frightened to have her notice him.

Evie: "Trick? Where you been? And. Why exactly are you wearing that? Because that look is really not working with you."

Expressing a negative like look from what he was wearing which he waved his hand thinking of something which he tried to, though it was a problem seeing how the two were looking at them wearing those clothing along with giving him a look which would have men nervous for them.

Trick: "Oh this? It's for a play. Called, ugh called 'The jock who got off the block.'. It's about a football player trying to avoiding getting caught by his peers as he was hiding a secret which would be quite horrifying if anyone know which I have to go and rehearse now bye!"

Explaining in a quick like mannerism which the two thought it was strange as he quickly run inside of the house closing the door tight. The two girls turned at each other giving off a questioning like expression seeing how their Oogie boy was either up to something or there was a situation he was hiding.

Evie: "Want to go question him and see what's he hiding?"

Mal: "Oh Chernabog yes."

Thinking it might be fun to peep up on him as well see what was happening, the two got straight up from their chairs to check out what was happening in which case it could be another crisis that might put the kingdom as well others in danger. That they were going to make sure that it didn't happen seeing how they could stop having that happen to them everyday as they inside to try and find him.

**_Inside of Trick's room_**

Getting out of his disguise as well having on nothing more then his boxers which was covering his member. The best way to learn what was happening to him was that of the internet, grabbing his phone he was checking out what was happening but saw that it was dead which apparently he left it on last night doing some research on any activities that were happening across the kingdom. Trick had to make this go away, that being said he had to think of getting relax as well removing this feeling he had. Walking to his room, the two girls were wondering what was happening which they saw that the door was locked as well sealed tight.

Mal: "Trick! Open the door, if you got yourself in another mishap with some kind of jerk you angered. It better be someone thats not that powerful."

Speaking in a demanding like tone seeing how she did not want to be dragged into another problem seeing how her and the others had enough to last a while. Evie, being the voice of reason as well much more elusive, pulled out a small hand made skeleton like key which she asked Doug to help make with him seeing how she would need it to see what her boyfriend was doing all alone. Placing it in the hole, the strange thing about this key was that it didn't make a sound which was the perfect way to enter a room without making any kind of commotion.

Evie: "When you live with one of the most unpredictable like people in all of the kingdom, a girl's got to be prepared for.."

Before the blue hair girl could finish, the two opened up the door checking what was happening which they soon noticed something very, truly horrifying. They saw a muscle like naked orange skin Vk, who was right now checking out his private which was harden as the two Vk girls saw the boy looking at himself. The Oogie boy himself, saw the two ladies staring at him which there was a sudden silence in the air as the three soon let out a panicked like scream which Trick screamed a bit high pitch then the two. Slamming the door shut to not watch the sight again, Mal as well Evie had a blushing like look on their face as well didn't know what to say as they were silent from what they had witnessed.

Mal: "Ugh, did we just."

Evie: "Yes, and. I can't say anything for what just happened. Let's just go and see if we can forget it."

Telling her friend which Mal nodded walking away from the room as the two began to think of separate things inside of their heads. For Mal, it was a bit messed up as she knew that Ben had a much well structured like form as looked cute was pretty much what a princess would ever need. But what she just saw? Put all of that into shambles with him being fit as well, endowed with. Evie? Was secretly liking what she saw seeing how that her boyfriend was a one of a kind now since yes she did see her boyfriend naked, but that was by accident when he jumped off the cliff. Though now? With what he had to packing, she was defiantly making sure no woman was going get him. But, she could possibly share with Mal seeing how they were going have them to himself, as for Trick? He might be screwed as well not knowing what they were going to reply at this sight.

* * *

_**"Now just for the info, this is happening after episode 32 of my show. So it's canon, as well that I never believed that I would actually say that word. So, be ready for whatever might happen. Cause this is going be really, shocking."**_


	2. Figuring out to sooth the monster

**_Mal Pov:_**

**_"I, seriously have no words to say at what I just saw in that room of Trick's. I'm trying to form some kind of sentence or at least idea on what me and my best friend, who lives with this man had now witness. He was just there, fully naked as well showing off his 'business' which looked like a damn dagger. I couldn't believe out of all the people in the castle to have something like that in their pants, it had to be the hand crafted VK. Now for me and the others, we kind of had a awkward moment in dragon hall about learning how we all came to be. I never imagine the look on Carlos's face of how red it could be after learning that type of news, when I heard about it I was just ignoring it thinking_****_ how to be better then my mother. Trick? he was barely at the place cause of his dad training him to be one of the isles most deadliest VK. But somehow, out of all the men I now choose to be with, has something that I bet no one has. I'm wondering what Evie's thinking about right now, bet she wants to give him a stern talking about being dressed when company is here."_**

* * *

The two girls were right now in the kitchen having a cup of ice tea which was somehow the only way to cool down from what they saw. The image of him standing in his room fully naked as well showing off his assets which was a messed up sight for the two which Mal and Evie were just in silence.

Evie: "So, how's the tea?"

Mal: "Good. Just good."

Answering the question in a instant without any hesitation as the two still were having same issue with what they had saw in the room. The dark fairy girl looked at Evie with tons of questions for her seeing how was there a time when she saw Trick like that? Fully exposed as well looking like some kind of male model for a sketch class, sure he had the skin of a chewed up look but what he had, that was really something to ignore. For Evie? So far her mother talked about how she would marry a prince, but she never told her about their wedding night or something that involves the two of them being naked.

Evie: "Ok, just for the record. I've never, ever went into his room to find him like that. I'm telling you now."

Informing her friend that this type of moment never happens, which Mal slowly nodded stil freaked out about being a part of it which still startled her. Mal agreed seeing how she may be dating a crazy Vk, but they had their limits in which that was over the freaking line.

Mal: "It's fine, just the fact that I can't get that imagine out of my head now. I mean, seriously that's not right. I mean, was it like that all the time? Cause there has to be a logical explanation why he has that in his pants."

Unable to accept the fact that none of the men in Auradon could have that member which Evie, thought it was quite of a bonus seeing how her man had that special part. Soon enough they heard some commotion of Trick coming downstairs as the three looked at each other feeling that same kind of silence that happened in the room.

Trick: "Apologies for that, sight. Now, if you two don't mind as I got to figure out what the hell is happening to me."

Giving them a straight answer which he quickly heads out of the living room as the two couldn't stop him as Trick left in a rush while for the girls, thought it be right as it was still unsettling about what they had just witnessed right there and now. Deciding to do the same thing, the Vk girls had to go and talk to someone who could handle this type of thing with a mature authority, which was fairy god mother.

_**Meanwhile somewhere else**_

In the neighborhood at David's house, the most well known limo driver as well experienced fighter in situations that he was dragged in by Trick. Was right now talking to a familiar person which was none other then king Ben, the adult heard about the rough breakup along with him losing control of his beast form as well violently attacking Trick. There was no evidence of the 'attacker' being that of Ben due to him wearing a cape as well covering his face with a hood, however Ben was still feeling guilty about what had happened.

Ben: "I feel like it's my fault, if I should have told Mal about how I truly felt. There would be no need for me to lose control and attack Trick, sure he can get on my nerves as well other individuals but I would never do that."

David: "Don't worry your majesty, I know where you coming from when a girl breaks up with you. It's tough getting use to it, but soon enough there always be someone their to back you up. Besides, with this experience you can learn about how people are actually as well help them better understand themselves."

Speaking like a wise man which the brown haired king were nodded to him as they soon hear the door knocking, walking up to the door the driver opened it to see that of Trick. Who was looking a bit surprised as well have a shocking like expression which the adult looked a bit upset with him as Ben saw the orange skin VK, Ben looked a bit upset like as well tried not to say anything which the driver grabs him by the ear.

David: "You got a lot of brass for coming here, here to brag about how your with Mal now?"

Asking sounding a bit upset seeing how the VK has gone to far as well acting like if he was a principal, though Ben stops him seeing how this kind of reaction didn't help as it was off that Trick didn't say anything when he would come to David's house. Most of the time when he came to check out David, he would crack a joke out or better yet throw a pie in his face.

Trick: "No! God no, I'm not someone to brag at their friends. Only in a contest which involves dangerous stunts along with juggling swords, but this is a serious situation which involves ugh, us men."

Trying to sound like he desperately needed assistance which the two looked unsure about what was going on, David lets go of Trick's ear which he soon lets the boy seat down which the driver goes back to the chair which he looks at Trick as well Ben seeing how this was defiantly unlike him to appear here with a frightened like look.

Trick: "Ok guys, now you all know about how I'm not exactly like everyone. That I was made then rather, born from a woman."

Explaining himself which the two looked confused about this in which they nodded as they knew about Trick's origin of being made in doctor Finklestein's laboratory by Oogie boogie as well the supernatural demon woman Shiklah.

Trick: "More to the point, I never actually. Experienced most things which involve learning about how the sky works, why birds sing in harmony with women rather then men and most of all how we can still have kitchen utensil's that can talk and act like people."

Brining up various cases of things he didn't understand about this kind of lifestyle as well how things work which they nodded to Trick as Ben was concern for him seeing how something was wrong.

Ben: "Trick, although me and you just had a big fight as well almost got each other killed. Your my friend and I'd gladly help you with whatever is happened, come on. Tell us why your here."

Trick: "Oh great, I had to think about this talk on my way here. So to break the ice, I want to know about my dick."

Breathing out as well admitting the truth which somehow made the two look a bit shocked at what he just said, that kind of talk was best concern with a doctor or rather someone who knows about the human body. David, right there had just heard the words that would never be spoken around him which that mere sentence couldn't leave his ears. Ben, was rather nervous which he learned about this type of 'talk' from his teachers as well his mother seeing how she was the smartest queens of the kingdom. It was really, really uncomfortable as he had to spend some time with his friends to not think about what he explained. This type of mention of the male organ made the two widen there eyes as well try not to flip out.

Trick: "What? I never learn Sex ed. Sure, I had dragon hall but I never went there, I was off making whatever money I could get which was in the form of stale chips and broken toys. Never got to that chance when I came here."

David: "Why?"

He asked the boy who was here long enough to know that type of 'topic' which Trick gave him the look in which the masked Vk began to list the things. From killing his father, to stopping Legion from ruining the neon lights ball, Zevon making Mal into a villainess queen and Gamma coming from the future. Lastly but not least was Audrey going full evil witch as well his father being brought back to try and destroy everyone. So yeah, it was kind of possible to learn about that 'stuff' which was something he should have learn from a long time ago.

Ben: "Ugh, well Trick. Why didn't you got to Fairy god mother? Let alone Yen Sid? There kind of mature enough for this type of conversation."

Trick: "Because you two are the only ones that I like, as well don't have any magical powers to examine me."

Replying at them which was true as they couldn't do any kind of magic on him which would make him feel uncomfortable or rather not want to see them. David, merely sighs at this which he didn't understand why Trick would come here and talk to them which he had the mind to drive him towards the school and strap him down to a desk and teach him.

Trick: "Ok, before anything. Something, happened to my 'unit' which did not use any kind of magic or magic beans."

Finally going to tell them why he was here, pulling out two photo's which was shocking since the two small square piece's of photo's which was surprising since most people have cellphone camera's. Ben, grabs the first photo which looked like that of a muscular like carrot which he turned his head at. David, takes a look seeing how there was something off with the 'object' in the photo as Ben looks at the other one. It was almost the same but had a tip in which he placed the two photo's together which to a horrific sight, they were looking at his errection which made them look away almost frightened by the sight which Trick spins his hand in a circle like motion which he wanted them to hurry up.

Ben: "Ugh, T? It's normal for us guys, to take photo's of, that."

Speaking in a very uncomfortable like tone which Trick gave him a questionable look seeing how that the magazines he watched several women in bikini's as well several men wearing speedos which it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary to show off your body.

David: "You know, out of most of your body. This is the only part that doesn't looked scarred, I guess your mother wanted you to not terrify women on a date night."

Making a joke which had the Vk give him a middle finger seeing that it wasn't to talk about jokes with him having, that certain object attached to him as Ben placed the pictures down not wanting to look at his junk.

Ben: "You know, most guys have this. It's not exactly freakish or anything, it only happens when you find something rather, erotic. How did this even happen?"

Trick: "Well, let's just say Chad's got a magical collection of women who like to express there, enchanting side."

Answering him which David, clearly understood that rather complex question which the charming boy had his own collection of rather attractive women which someone must have made Trick get, aroused by the sight of them.

David: "Trick, this is normal. Your going through the phase when men begin to be curious about their body, along with and slowly learning about women."

Giving him a straight forward answer which Trick nodded seeing how that made sense, but soon changed his face of how he doesn't make it happen as this was humiliating to have his junk grow like a elephant trunk. If he couldn't keep this thing under control, he would be joked out as well would head out of the kingdom and live as a hermit away from civilization.

Ben: "The only way this could happen is if something, got you into that state as well happen occasionally. Did it come back again?"

Asking him which Trick was now in the hot seat, if he told Ben about Mal and Evie being in skirts as well showing off their beauty outside as well looking like two queens. He would surly rip him a part, so he expressed how it happen in a non uncomfortable like manner which he could see how it was by accident.

Trick: "I saw Mal and Evie sun bathing while looking attractive as well which soon made my junk grow as well had me run from them."

Which had David give him a look seeing how those weren't the right type of words to speak to Ben seeing how she was with him now, the king merely nodded as well felt his anger coming out which appeared in the form of his finger nails growing long and black. Trick, gulped at how Ben was which the king tried to not let his anger take over as he makes his hand return back to normal.

Trick: "I need to know how I stop it, so that I don't freak out the girls or anyone else."

David: "Well you can't, that happens due to how much pent up emotions that you have acquired since you came here. Which, I can see that you have a lot coming from that. Picture."

Still looking at the pictures as their reflection was not showing the image as well being a bit embarrassed for being in this type of conversation. This made Trick unsettled seeing how that wasn't the answer he was looking for, Ben. Hating to answer him knew how to get rid of this 'problem' which he went over and whispered it into his ear which made the yellow eyes Oogie VK stood up looking at the king as well that of David.

Trick: "I have to what? Oh hell no, not a chance. I'm not, touching myself or letting Evie see it again. It's humiliating."

Getting upset by what he suggested which the only way to get that type of raw untamed energy out of him, he would have to get it out in a way most boys do it once they hit that certain stage in life. David, gave him a look which that was the only way to stop being hard, or go for the ultimate solution which meant it was not going to be good for either him or Evie. He seats back down on the couch uncertain about what he would do now seeing how if he wanted to get rid of this 'feeling' stirring up within him, he better let it out or continue to build up to the point where he won't be able to keep it contain anymore.

* * *

At Auradon prep, Mal and her friend Evie sought the age of Fairy god mother as the two were right now in her officer talking about what they had just happened which had her a bit startled. The headmistress looked uncertain about the news which the look on her face was a bit uncomfortable as well didn't know what to say.

Fairy God Mother: "Well, I see. But I remember when you all first came here to the school, I made sure that all of you learned about the birds and the bee's. Seeing how the isle didn't teach you about that certain topic since they cared about only villainy."

Which the two girls nodded seeing how when they attended Dragon Hall, the few things they learned was about how to corrupt a kingdom within the royal court. Poisoning a fair maiden as well how to pull off the perfect wicked smile to make your enemies afraid.

Mal: "Well, we did learn a lot of that stuff when we were brought in. Trick, however didn't seeing how his jobs of making sure everyone was guarded taken up priority then school. But he did attend classes that helped him, such as science, history as well that of gym which he let lose a lot of excitement in him which was hand to hand handling.

Evie: "But still, what we saw was. Unimaginable, so far my mother talked about getting a prince with looks as well being wealthy as well having a castle with plenty of mirrors. However, she never mention about spending time in a bed, along with being near, that."

Expressing a bit of a nervous like emotion which meant that Evie was nervous, when she first saw it fully aroused as well with none other her boyfriend. The girl was speechless as well left with a sight that she couldn't remove from her mind, but it looked like that of a sword that only he could wield. The fairy, noticed the looks on the two girls face as Mal, was a bit startled by the sight while Evie almost like seeing it which meant they were going through a phase which only girls do.

Fairy God Mother: "Ladies, remember during that talk when you were with class with me? That we talked about, that 'daily' visitor?"

Asking them about that topic which happens once a month as well had them go off in a mood swing like feeling as well would lead them to get much more mature as well get bigger in appearance wise. Which meant they would notice how their bodies would change into a much more figure which might feel strange as well normal. Mal and Evie nodded which the two had different time sets when it happen, Mal's occurred when after she changed into a dragon where her appearance changed looking more unique as well beauty. Evie, had hers after the boat which she got extremely angry when someone tried to be a hot shot due to her body becoming much more attractive as she felt a bit embarrassed by that.

Fairy God mother: "Now, I believe Trick is going for the same thing. Such as experiencing new feelings which is normal for young men, as such Trick is going try to get rid of that pent up feeling in him. So, I shouldn't worry about it, so the best thing you can do is not be near him and let him figure this out. Because between us ladies, I know a gentlemen who doesn't want to make any women feel uncomfortable. And I can see it in Trick, so let him deal with this and it will solve itself soon."

Giving the two a logical education as well that Trick wouldn't drag them into this situation, the two thank her for her time as they went up and left the office as well began to talk to each other.

Mal: "Yeah, that's defiantly not going happen. I mean, when I saw Ben naked at the enchanted pond he wasn't like that but I noticed he was a bit, big. But what Trick has? No way, he's going go nuts with trying to get rid of it."

Expressing that Trick would figure out how to get rid of this 'problem' in any kind of manner which Evie felt worried for him. There had to be a way to get rid of that, without doing something that would regret make Evie regret for not helping him, as well Mal seeing how it was her turn to help him in this strange case for them.


	3. Taking option two

_**Trick Pov:**_

_**"Not exactly what I was looking for when I came to the only men that might be helpful for me. Which was brought up with either going to let out this type of emotions by doing the unmentionable which will have me being in my room locked up as well not letting anyone to see me. Or, ask Evie to help me which I will freaking not do since that's something I think we should do when were married or something. Now yes, I do subscribe to those magazines which involve seeing attractive princesses in bikinis, but that's because I'm curious about what type of swimwear they would wear. Though I'd never, ever think about me and her especially out of Mal do help me resolve this issue. Sure, there were times when I would imagine myself to be with Evie in a bed as well the two of us enjoying the full moonlight upon us. Though now the idea of Mal with us, the two most wicked ladies that the isle of the lost and Auradon I have ever seen. Holding the two of them wearing some attractive like garments as well having the girls side by side as well howl like a wolf and. Ah damn it! Now it's happening to me again! Got me talking sexy like about my two queens, guess I'll have to go with option one."**_

* * *

Walking outside as well enjoying the breeze, both Mal and Evie didn't know what to do with this situation such as this seeing how what they along with Trick was going through was natural. However it wasn't for them seeing how they have no experience in this type of scenario, the only type of affection which was merely kissing of their boyfriends. Nothing else, though now they were beginning to learn that there was more to it then just sharing a kiss, which made them even more unsure of what to do.

Mal: "She's right, we have to leave this problem with Trick. If he found a way to make that, thing of his grow. Then he can find a way to make it small."

Replying back to her friend which she didn't like it, so far how Fairy god mother described it he was going have to expel this type of pent up emotion on his own. Which was going to be that of a challenge since whenever he did something on his own, it possibly would lead to something bad which she be dragged into.

Evie: "Well remember the times that he would do something on his own? When he tried to change himself? It lead you to going back to the isle as well him learning about his origin making him more dangerous. This time I won't let this happened, Vk's handle their problems together then alone like these people."

Seeing how that letting him handle this matter won't solve anything as well be quite uncomfortable for him to be doing this on his own. Mal, smiled at how her friend wouldn't let a problem harm the people she cares about, but this was right now way more different then any kind of situation.

Mal: "Evie? Hun? I don't think this would be something you want to be apart of. From how much I've spent time with him before we actually began this triple relationship, he wouldn't want you to do this. If he wants he can ask you, otherwise we should let him do his, 'thing'."

Shuttering at how he was going get rid of that monster, Evie nodded sadly but was going help him which if she was determined to figure this out. Then she should at least look up the ways of how to get rid of this on the internet, Mal seeing her friend not going to stop decides to help her as the two proceed to head off to learn how Evie could safely help Trick which won't lead to something unpredictable as well that could hurt her.

_**Later**_

Mal, was able to pick up her laptop which she had fully charged and found a small spot in the forest which no one could find them as it was by several tree's that surrounded them in shadow. A perfect spot not to be noticed by anyone, luckily Mal was able to cast a spell over them so that they could have no one look for them. Right now she was typing up some ways of how this happens which involve a member of the male would grow which involves erotic moments or that of a man being turn one by something sexual, which had to be Evie.

Evie: "Do you think, it's my fault for making him like this? I mean, sure I pride myself in looking fair to everyone as well make people smile but I never thought I could make one of them. Especially my boyfriend, have that happen to him."

Feeling a bit upset, it wasn't exactly her choice to be this beautiful. Evil Queen wanted her to have this perfect figure to seduce princes for her to take their castle for herself as well her mother. Mal, knew this as Maleficent did the same such as molding her into just like her, a dark fairy mistress of evil and magic which could take down a kingdom. The purple haired girl walked over placing her hands on her shoulder assuring her that it wasn't her fault.

Mal: "Trust me girl, even if your mother didn't help you become this beauty of fairness. Then you would have done it for yourself, seeing how you are already beautiful."

Resting her head by Evie which made the blue haired girl blush, they soon heard a ding which was the results about different types of men's erect members. So far there were quite large as well muscular which made the two girls blushed of the sight, so far each of the men's size made the Vk's blush which this was something quite unexpected. They soon see images of women which men were attracted to, so far most of them looking erotic as well doing sexual like possess which had them making men cower for them.

Mal: "Wow, Auradon is hiding a lot of dirty secrets here. Thought this place was cheerful, kind of makes you think what else this place might be hiding."

Getting shocked at how many images of people they were being naked as well looking sexy like, though this wasn't what they were looking at. Right now they were looking for what made Trick attracted to both of them, what makes him get hard when he see's the two of them. They had to be specific with this in which Evie, began to type several words in the laptop of the known things Trick had grown to like about herself and Mal. From what they could gather, he enjoyed women being in unique type of signature colors as well appearing in unique type of fashion sense. He also liked them being seductive as well showing off their looks, but the two of them were different which was Mal being a bit of the dominant one while Evie the sweet as well plays with Trick.

Evie: "Wow, there's a lot of this stuff on how to make Trick help out with his problem. You think I could make something that could help out?"

Mal: "Wait, your not suggesting about dressing up like one of these girls to help him? I mean, that's a bit going to far. Also that if anyone saw you, you know people will gossip as well talk about..."

Bringing up various reasons about if Evie would try and dress up in this strange like manner, and if anyone took a look at Evie. Things could go downhill, however Evie merely silence's with something possibly not even she would expect from her a friend. A kiss, not some kind of true loves kiss or that of one that could break a sleeping spell, Evie was giving her a kiss of love as well passion in which she had faith this could work. Stopping from kissing her, Mal's green eyes were widen as well left her face with no response like as Mal touched her lips, she never felt like this before let alone got a kiss like this from Ben.

Evie: "Don't worry, one of the things Trick taught me was to do what you want to do. So, I'm going go help our man with this problem. You don't have to be involved with this if you don't want to."

Explaining about what was going happen which Mal merely stayed silent, the kiss caused her to leave the purple haired girl speechless thinking that was this what they been doing? Expressing actual true love? This made Mal a bit jealous seeing how she had no idea the two shared this kind of affection, closing up her laptop Mal quickly brings down the spell as the two went to that of a clothing shop to find some material to make as well have Trick ready for Evie as she was going make that all that pent up emotion was used for something good.

* * *

At a nearby diner where Trick was, he was able to catch up with Jay and Carlos as they were told about what happened which made the two laugh as well got a bit freaked out. Though the three VK kept this quiet as well were at a table talking to each other discussing about what was about to happen with this issue.

Jay: "So? Do it. I mean when me and Carlos learned about going through changes, we took it out on sports."

Which Trick could tell since the orange boy could tell a natural athlete by the looks of him as well moving around much faster then Hermes himself, though that was avoiding the question which Trick gave him a look.

Trick: "But were forgetting one thing, your dick isn't the size of a damn carrot!"

Which Carlos covered his mouth before anyone could hear it as no one could hear them which Jay, gave him a look which he crossed his arms scuffing which he decides to get even on him. Walking over, he whispers something in his ear which made the Oogie boy widen his eyes hearing about his size which Trick groans a bit.

Trick: "Ok, that's some bullshit. You got that type of size from Genie Jafar, the muscles on him make everyone want to ball up in a curve and be used as bowling balls."

Getting a bit jealous which Carlos could tell how Jay told him, he might have been a bit bigger then Trick as he tried his best not to laugh at what his friend just said to him.

Carlos: "Guys, there's no need to act like a bunch of jocks. We, have our moments when we notice these changes. I found about myself when I accidentally saw some girls wearing bikinis in your magazine."

Trick: "What? You took my magazine?!"

Getting a bit angry with what Carlos did which the white haired boy as he put his hands up not expressing that he took something from his. He brought up a memory of when Trick was helping out Audrey with getting their jewels, he accidentally got one of his magazines which dropped off in his room. Someone was about to take it, that was until Dude was able to take it and deliver it to Carlos so that no on would steal it. He accidentally happened to look at one of the images which got him a bit aroused.

Jay: "Huh, my experienced was when I saw Lonnie and Jordan getting in a competition with a volleyball game. Kind of had to hide from my team for several days to take care of it."

Explaining about what was his experience like as well what he did, apparently he went with the first choice which Trick merely groans at as that type of thing felt a bit strange. Looking at his member as well pleasuring himself? Sure, it was going help get rid of this but somehow he was going behind Evie and Mal's back doing this act.

Carlos: "While this is going on, how Ben is taking up with Mal leaving him?"

Trying to change the subject which he would try to being a good person, though the question was a bit rocky seeing how he was questioned by almost everyone. Especially the reporters wanting the information, that lead to Trick hiding in the dark as well making sure that those vultures didn't interview Mal as well Evie.

Trick: "Audrey's helping him out, their going try to be a couple. But, when I explained the situation to him and David, I was almost about to be torn up which Ben was still going have trouble getting that beast form under control."

Still feeling a bit scared of Ben, sure he was a good king as well would help anyone. But that damn beast form could fight, Trick would rather be attack a squadron of puppets then a pissed of beast king almost going tear his arms off. The two felt sorry for him being this kind of situation, as the three continued the talk they heard the door opening of the diner which they soon see Mal. Jay and Carlos looked at Trick gesturing at Trick that she was here which the Oogie boy didn't look seeing how he felt like she was going burn him.

Mal: "Hey guys, Trick? You think we can talk? Alone."

Asking him which the two boys looked at Trick thinking it be best to listen to her which Trick nodded, walking by her side the boy's face looked a bit nervous as he didn't know what was going happen as Jay and Carlos waved him wishing him good luck.

Carlos: "He is so dead."

Jay: "Yeah, dips on his swords."

Making a quick grab for his weapons which Carlos asked for his gadgets seeing how that they could help him with things as well modify them making others laugh. Though right now the two boys could only hope that Mal and Evie don't do anything messed up to Trick, seeing how that it's going end up either as help or a punishment.

_**Later**_

The two Vk's were walking across the grassy like pathway heading back to Evie's home, so far she didn't say anything as Trick was in total suspense which made him rub his arm. Right now he was bringing up all kinds of excuses of why that happened which if he was going get burned a lot as well be turned into stone.

Trick: "It was by accident, I tried to shock myself with some electric bugs. But it didn't do anything, I was going head to the bathroom and cool myself with water."

Continuing his plead for mercy which Mal couldn't help but chuckle at him acting a bit scared due to what she might do to him. She assured him that they know about what was happening, as well going to help out with his situation. Arriving at the house, the two enter the place where the lights were off along with the only thing lite was some scented candles.

Mal: "Don't get scared~"

Whispering in his ear as Trick got a bit freaked out as he turns around seeing that the green eyed girl was gone, she was good at making a quick disappearance as well leaving without a trace. The orange skin Vk, looked around not able to see nothing as he see's some roses on the ground which lead into the living room. He walked over to see what was going on as he soon noticed that of someone being on the couch.

Trick: "Holy, shit."

He spoke in a rather shocking like expression as he looked at his girlfriend Evie, who was right now wearing a custom wear like look which had her wearing a long sleeve shirt which was white like the sides of her waist and back was blue. She had on a dark blue fur coat around her neck as well wearing shorts, her chest had on a mixture of red and orange as she had on yellow like boots on her feet. Her lips were right blue as well making her looking pretty much damn attractive, Trick was standing their like a idiot not able to say anything as Evie merely smiled at him.

Evie: Hi there, what took you so long? I was getting curious of when my true love was coming."

Bringing up a quote Snow White spoke out which she was totally out of his mind as Trick was merely shuttering at her new as well appearance. Mal, hiding from the side merely laughed silently at what was happening but also felt a bit of jealousy. She didn't know why, sure that since Trick begun to date her he would make sure he wouldn't take her for granted. But also, that seeing this type of sight with her friend as well Trick made her feel uncomfortable.

Trick: "Honey, I ugh. Like the look, but ugh what's the occasion?"

Asking her a bit flipped out from how she was in a sitting position as well decided to spice it up a bit. Evie, pulled out a lollipop as well looked at him as she soon got up walking over to him as Trick walked back slowly.

Evie: "Well, when me and Mal saw your, moment of changing. We went over to see Fairy god mother as well see how we could help, Mal thought you should settle this on your own. However for me? Wanted to help you."

Licking her lollipop which Trick was a bit embarrassed from what they saw as Evie pushed him up the wall, placing her leg by his side the scream king didn't know what to do.

Trick: "Well ugh, I was going settle this by being alone in my room as well going make sure you or Mal would be near me. I don't want you to be here if, I'm going help this, 'growth'."

Evie: "Oh baby, you get to all these things all on your own. Were a couple, as such we have to help one another in these situations. So, Mal is calling everyone that right now I'm busy with a important assignment along with not to be bothered. Which means, no one will be calling for us~"

Replying back to him which she stayed close to him as he could feel her firm breasts right on his chest, the tension from her as well the attractive wear she had on was making Trick's member grow as Evie could feel it. The blue haired girl merely showed off a smile to Trick which she soon guides him to her room where right now it was dimly light as well had the bed clean for them to be in. Walking inside, Trick was getting more bothered as he was right now unable to process what was happening as Evie locked the door behind them.

Trick: "Evie? You and I know that I'm a idiot, as well I don't want anything to happen to us if we, plan on.."

Before he could finish, the blue haired Vk soon pushed him onto her queen sized bed which shocked him seeing this side of his girlfriend.

Evie: "Don't worry, I know what to do as well what problems to avoid. So shut up my king, and serve your queen."

Giving a serious response as she crawled onto the bed looking at him right in his yellow eyes as this was about to happen, the two were going let out their pent up emotions. With each other in a bed, as for Mal she was able to make sure that no one was going interrupted the two. Though, she was going to be curious about how this was going go down with her being here with Trick and Evie about to, do it.


	4. Letting out that pent up emotion

_**Evie Pov: **_

_**"I was looking at him, my love as well my prince which my mother would disapprove before we ever meet was right at the grasp of my hands. The garmets I was wearing made him almost speechless which was rare to see which is coming from the Vk who could steam off even the god of the underworld Hades. Though right now I kind of liked him in this state, he's always talked about loving me as well never letting me get hurt or offended by anyone from here or from the isle which housed many villains that would love to get their hands on me. But now? My hands were on him, I felt his stomach as well the set of muscle Trick had which felt warm, the things I could do to him would be quite shocking seeing how while he was going try to help himself get rid of this 'issue' of his. I looked up several ways to help him relieve this pent up emotions he had in him, the same as I seeing how most of us has build it up sense we came to this kingdom. From the day that he first defended my honor from Chad to calling me a gold digger as well me for backing him up from drowing in the water, there was nothing going to ruin this for me, cause right now he was mine. Right at this very moment, the son of the most terryfing monster as well creature of all the kingdom was all mine."**_

* * *

The orange skin boy looked at his blue haired temptress as Evie laid on top of him which was very exciting and scary for Trick, he felt his member growing right under her which she didn't mind as she happened to move her waist against it to let him relax and enjoy the moment. The Vk girl continued to move against his member feeling it grow as she leaned her face close to him letting him smell her scent which was fresh as well that of sweetness, all this happening to the scream king himself was either going making him pass out or nose bleed.

Evie: "Now don't tell me my naughty king is going wimp out, I thought you wanted me?"

Doing a small like pout as well messing with him as she was about to leave him, but Trick couldn't act like some kind of coward. Feeling her warmth rise from his waist, he touched the side of her legs bringing Evie back which made her chuckle seeing how he didn't want her to leave.

Trick: "No, I don't want you to leave. But, I don't want you to do this just to help me. Because no matter you wear or look, I will never leave you."

Speaking in a serious tone rubbing her legs giving her his honor he would never abandon her, while this happened Mal heard this after locking the doors as well making sure no one would peep on them. Looking at a small room which was near Evie's room, she closed the door locking it quietly as well laying on the couch right there as she watched at what was going happen as Mal casts a spell.

Mal: _"Threw wandering eyes they are mind, let me see two lovers intertwine."_

Which her eyes glowed green allowing her to look through the walls as well see Trick rubbing Evie's thighs as well looking at her, Mal could help but remove her jacket seeing how this was getting a bit too much. Evie, decided that there was no need for the mask which she removed his mask showing off his orange face which would be considered to anyone woman a nightmarish like appearance. However for her and Mal, the two saw it more of a person who has fought for the things he has cared for as well laughed at the face of danger. Which was a turn on as Evie began to kiss Trick, as the two continued to kiss the girl helped Trick out of his jacket as well his shirt which showed his bare chest as the two continued to kiss each other passionate as well wicked like. The two kept going as he soon flips her on her back which he begins to kiss her neck as Evie gasp lightly on how his lips felt across her bare skin, he let his hand massage her right breast which made the girl gasp a bit.

Evie: "Please, don't tease me."

Whimpering at how his hands were as Trick smiled seeing how this was his turn to mess with her, going down from her stomach he lifted up her shirt which showed a dark blue bra which covered her breasts which he smiled at seeing she was prepared. Though they weren't what he was going for, Evie looked at her boyfriend which she knew what he wanted. Continuing to rub her thighs as well his legs, he helps her out of her shorts which reveal a pair of panties she had on which showed the words 'Apple pie' which meant for him as looked at her with a smile.

Evie: "Well what can I say? With all the crap we went through as well of how much you dealt. Might as well got a reward for it."

Having this prepared for her in which Trick bit the top of her underwear and remove it quickly which had her surprise, the eyes that Evie saw were that of the emotions as well pent up emotion that Fairy god mother talked about. This was going happen, as well put it right on all over her, which she didn't care about. Trick, soon showed her his tongue which he soon begins the only part of Evie which would make her let out the sound of bliss, from the movement he was giving to her made Evie shake as well moan lightly while gripping the sight of the bed. The licking movement that Trick gave to her was nothing she had never felt which her heart was beating fast, the moans she gave off made Trick go faster as he continued to lick her pussy continue faster while rubbing her thighs as well legs which was too much for her.

Trick: "What's wrong honey? Got all that high and mighty talk gone after a little taste testing?"

Evie: "Don't you even dare, a few minutes ago you said nothing when I came up to you~"

She gets interrupted as he soon puts two fingers inside of her which Evie gasps loudly as well bit on her lollipop trying not to pass out from what he was doing down there, the taste that Trick was receiving was like nothing he had never have been given in which the Oogie boy was making sure that it didn't go to waste. He also was moving his finger vibrate into her like a train going through a tunnel, in and out his fingers continued which the friction of what Trick was doing made Evie think this was impossible for her to experience this type of pleasure. He looked at her in which he used his left hand to hold her right check in which the girl began to kiss as well hold tight trying not to lose herself in this ecstasy as Evil spits out the candy and began to suck on his fingers. Her body shuttered as in that moment of hesitation, her two legs wrapped around the boy's head making him put his full mouth on it which got him surprised that Evie had that kind of instinct in her to do that.

Trick: _"That's my girl, may look like a beauty but got a very wicked side~"_

Thinking in his head as he continued to kiss and lick her pussy more to which her moans became louder trying her best not to finish, this feeling was like a flower about to bloom as well explode, keeping her legs crossed around his neck along with keeping him pinned. The blue haired Vk continue to move her pussy deep trying to make Trick lick deeper to the point that she would not let anyone near him as the pleasure was making her lose it.

Evie: "Oh Chernabog, I can't take it!"

Getting scared as well rather unexpected what might happen next which lead to the point where Trick, held her breast firmly which made her eyes widen letting out a moan like scream. Looking right at the ceiling the girl let out a powerful cum like stream hit his face as Evie let him drink her juices, the taste Trick was tasting was sweet as he made sure to save it. Feeling a bit weak, her legs lose the strength to hold him as they collapse down as she looks at her yellowed eyed monster. She noticed Trick not saying a word as well keeping his mouth closed, about to say something he silenced her with another kiss which had her cum which made her shocked as Evie was tasting herself. The two kept kissing as Evie was able to drink it down as that was a kiss not even a prince could give her, which she was glad it wasn't from some Auradonian prince.

Trick: "Wow, I should have helped you with this problem then you with me."

Thinking about it which Evie shook her head seeing how that wasn't the case, there was more to do which she slowly moved him on the bed as it was her turn. Removing her bra as well shirt, Trick saw her breast which were medium size as well looked perfect in his eyes. Removing his pants without wasting any time or delay, she began to notice the bulged in his pants which didn't frighten her as this was something she wanted. Getting rid of everything, she saw his member full harden as well ready as Evie marveled at it. In the other room, Mal was down to nothing more then a dark purple bra as well wearing her pants that were unzippered as she laid down on a couch watching the two. Apparently she was playing with herself while Trick was eating Evie out, how they did it in that manner along with seeing half of his monster side displayed like that was incredible.

Mal: _"Evie, you lucky girl. Hope you can share him with me~"_

Telling herself in a quiet voice which she was getting jealous, yes she wanted to be with Evie because of the hope she given her along with Trick. But never imagine what would happen if she stayed by him, that she would be the one in bed having Trick eat her out. It would be possible for Ben to do that, but he would be kind as well make sure she enjoyed it, however with Trick he made sure she would enjoy it with action rather then words as she continued to rub her pussy as well massage breast trying not to let out a word from what was going on. Evie, looking at his shaft began to stroke it as well tease him which she began to lick the side of it as well looks at him with her light brown eyes.

Evie: "You blew my world, now I'm going do the same."

Telling him in a stern voice as she slowly licks him which caused Trick to let out a surprised like gasp seeing how good she was, so far what Evie was doing was unimaginable. The blue haired Vk continued to lick the shaft as well gently play with his jewels which she did it in a gentle like manner, the girl continued to lick his member which to the point she soon noticed the tip which she swirls it around which made Trick bite his own teeth trying not to lose it.

Trick: "Evie, baby? I'm literally, and I mean literally going to regret for asking this but. Where the fuck did you learn this?"

Asking feel a bit surprised by it which the girl chuckled at his reaction to this talent which she soon spits into his hand and grabs his dick in her right hand and begins to stroke it.

Evie: "Learned it in a book, found it during my research into helping you out. Which is why after this, you share that pent up energy you have inside to me."

Making a firm command as the girl continued to stroke his dick more while licking the tip which was astounding feeling it, Evie chuckled amused how her boyfriend was being used for her pleasure as she soon kisses the tip in a cute like manner getting ready for the main attraction. Calmly wrapping her breasts around his member, Evie began to suck the tip as the Vk began to do a boob job for him as this was the reward he would never expected. Bobbing her head up and down while keeping her breasts in place, the warmth of her chest as well the wetness of her mouth made Trick feel like the troubles he has faced, the fights that had caused him to be in immense pain as well getting upset was leaving as Evie knew she was seeing it go away.

Evie: _"That's it big boy. Give your queen all that energy you got inside of you."_

Thinking to herself as Evie began to suck deeper on his dick while holding her breasts more as Trick merely felt more aroused by her skill as he didn't do anything. He let Evie take control as he knew what his queen was doing, right now Evie continued to move her head up and down as well keeping her breast right with his member as the pleasure was quite unbearable. Letting his cock go deeper into her mouth, Evie enjoyed the taste she was getting from as she saw how Trick stood still letting her do the work which gave her the chance to go faster. The friction she was giving to him made Trick make a fist as he somehow loosed it feeling himself let go, without a warning she his dick twitching which lead to him cumming inside of her mouth. The taste filled her mouth as well made her move back as she felt it spray right onto her breasts as well face which was refreshing. Trick, out of breath looks at her seeing this which he gets up looking sorry that he did that.

Trick: "Sorry, I should have warn you."

Evie: "It's fine, I'm used to you doings things without warning me or anyone around us. Which is why I'm doing this~"

Whispering close to his ear as he felt something wrap about his dick which he looks seeing that of a rubber on it, before he could as Evie pushed him right on the bed and hops on him. Aiming her pussy right at his tip, Evie soon pushed it deep as Trick gasped feeling the warmth of her inside of her as well Evie doing the same closing her eyes. Mal, who was staying silent was fingering herself while watching them as this made her feel bad, which was a emotion she missed for a while now.

Trick: "I was able to read about this, doesn't this stop from not feeling anything but avoids getting women pregnant?"

Evie: "Yes, but Mal put a spell on it for you to feel me. As well make sure I can feel the cum once your finish, so how about we get to what you want. And just fuck me monster~"

Speaking with wicked like talk as Trick began to let her ride him as the movement began slow like, right now Evie could feel him rocking back and forth as she kept a hold of him. Keeping her hands on him, the blue haired Vk rode him like a horse as she could feel his shaft inside of her. Though Evie didn't expect for him to grope her ass which made her blush a bit, how he held them made the girl unable to focus as the pleasure continue to consume her.

Trick: "Is there, something wrong?"

Asking her as he continued to let her fuck him as he kept holding onto her which Evie looked away, unable to answer Trick decided to play rough and go faster making her gasp a bit of how faster he was going. Evie, was caught off guard in which she began to moan loudly as well couldn't keep it in forever.

Evie: "I feel like my butt's a bit bigger, I tried to work it off noticing the change. But still feel it's big."

Looking away which Trick thought that was nonsense, he lifted himself up looking at her dead in her eyes as well crossing his arms around her neck as well Evie doing the same as her legs wrapped around his in a instant. Trick, thrusting faster Evie continued to moan in bliss while in the other room, Mal was furiously fingering herself imaging her being with them though would feel strange being with them.

Trick: "I don't care Evie, your perfect the way you are. Besides, you can tell me anything."

Saying it right to her as they share a quick kiss which Evie couldn't stand as the fucking he was giving her as well the warm words he shared to her made Evie almost lose it feeling like her body was about to pass out. Mal, doing the same as she continued to rub her pussy merely bit the side of a pillow trying to not let them hear her as she was going to wait for them to finish.

Evie: "Oh gods Trick, I can't stand it! I fucking love you, you psycho Oogie monster! And I don't care!"

Shouting it letting her emotions out as Trick moved faster as that sentence made him thrust hard one last time as the two held each other in a strong hold which made Evie let out a scream. Mal, continuing the same but keeping it in the pillow climaxes as well while the two shared each other as Trick held onto Evie. The cum from the two was somehow absorbed into the condom as Evie was left shaking as well breathless. The orange skin Vk, saw how Evie was shaking as the two collapsed on the bed keeping close to each other looking at each other as Trick moved some of her blue hair away so he could see her face. The two leaned into each others foreheads to give comfort as the girl felt comfortable by his side.

Trick: "Your one hell of a Vk my queen."

Evie: "Yeah, but I need you to promise me one thing."

Replying back to him as Trick listen which his attention was on her as he saw how tired she was, Evie looked at him trying to stay awake as he made sure to open his ears making sure he would hear what she would have to say.

Evie: "Mal, needs the same attention. So whatever she needs, you do the same for her."

Barely speaking which in the other room, Mal climaxed in her right hand as she looked shocked hearing those words coming from her. That her friend, the girl she threaten to put into a eternal sleep several years ago would share her boyfriend with her. Trick, merely nodded with a smile but not acting like a showoff as this was a responsibility he would make sure he would not regret. The two kept close as well made sure to keep each other warm as for Mal, she stayed on the couch alone thinking about what would happen if they did it, what would that be like?


	5. The Wicked and Psychotic, together again

**_Mal Pov:_**

**_"They actually did it, my best friend as well the same guy I left to continue my villainous way from my mother just had sex and I watched it. What they did was to much along with _****_how they proceeded to do it, it was like watching two lions mating together without anyone to bother them. However, I was the only one watching them in secret as well, pleasuring myself. I just couldn't help myself, I'd always imagine it being strange or uncomfortable if I did it with Ben, but right now I was curious what would happen if I did it with Trick, let alone Evie. Gods I'd mess up, with how much she made the boy squirm like that, I feel like she could do worse to me seeing how I never experience that type of activity. Maybe I would like it? I don't know now, just seeing those two let out a lot of pent up emotions as well other stuff I feel like she might not be able to assist me. No! no way, I'm not going ask her of that, when the time is right I'll ask of her, or Trick. Damn these feelings!"_**

* * *

After that steamy like session Trick and Evie had, the two were still naked as well had a blanket over them. Right now the scream king was holding onto Evie close feeling her chest right towards his as well his arm right around him. Evie, herself was keeping close to him as well resting her head by his shoulder feeling comfortable, though it was much relaxing then anything she had ever experienced.

Trick: "I, have done as felt everything since I came. But right now, all that can go down the crapper."

Speaking the truth seeing how the two just let each other pleasure one another, she would have to agree on that. Laying by his side, the girl could hear his heart beat which was slow and steady in a calming manner which was peaceful.

Evie: "Well don't be bragging about that to everyone. Otherwise I'll punish you in a painful manner."

Giving him a warning about not talking about this certain activity with the guys seeing how that most boys in groups would talk about this type of thing. However, Trick was loyal to her and would not say a word, which he could pretty do well since this was something personal as well between the two of them. Trick, however was thinking about what she told him about serving Mal's needs which was going to be easy.

Trick: "E? Will you get jealous about me spoiling Mal? I mean, Ben's done it in a royal like fashion as well treated her like a actual queen. Like, she was queen for Auradon for like two years now, left the crown for us. You think it was my fault?"

Asking her which Evie gave him a look, placing her left heart on his chest as well looking at him, the words she had to give to him had to be supportive as well won't hurt him.

Evie: "I, don't think so. From all the crap that has happened to her with Maleficent, her father as well that struggling to be on one side between good or evil. I think, Mal wanted her to be with someone that she felt safe since the beginning without needing to change. And since were both equal, we make a perfect match."

Trick: "Oh, I thought it's because she likes you for your hot ass and me for my beauty."

Making a joke which Evie gave him a look which resulted in her twisting his nipple which Trick yelps in a bit of pain making him leap as that wasn't the right response to say. She couldn't help but laugh at how he made that sound, though he thought that was worth it. Which he bites her on the side of her neck making her gasp a bit which Evie couldn't help but shutter by him seeing how he played with his chewing a bit.

Evie: "Please, don't do it. I don't think I can survive another round, it was quite a ride. Which, I don't mind but maybe later in the week if possible."

Promising that they were going do it again, but not right now since she felt her legs as well body empty as well unable to survive another round of her riding him. As they got close together, Mal was in the other room in which when she climaxed the girl removed the spell away looking up at the ceiling smiling how that was nice. Which never happened since their lives were always so screwed up, though now they could have a moment to themselves. But, what she just did was a bit wrong, being in this room as well pleasuring herself from the two having sex was something wicked. It felt really bad but rather good at the same time in which she slowly put back on her clothes trying not to make to much noise not having the two hear her. Walking into the hallway, she removes the cloaking spell off the house as well reconnects the phones seeing how that there were several messages left for the two as she was surprised they got some calls directed to them as well messages.

Mal: "Guess there becoming popular with their jobs."

Guessing from how many calls they got, though there was one message left for Trick which was enlisted called 'hobby' with a wink like smile near it which meant that this was a job that rely on him going out and taking on some kind of threat or take out a bad individual. As she was about to check it out, Mal's hand smelled like that of her own cum which made her get a bit afraid, rushing over to the sing she put on a ton of soap which she began to scrub her hands to get the smell off. The frightened purple hair girl kept doing this till she heard the door open, not looking from behind her she could only turn the corner from the side seeing that of Trick in a sleeveless shirt which had a tombstone on it saying 'I'm not dead yet.' as well wearing some shorts.

Trick: "M? Is everything alright? There ain't no gnomes out there? Last time I tried to look for some flowers for Evie, some of them saw me pick some from their garden. I promised I'd give them some snacks from the school if they let me take the plants, but those pointy headed guys replied by throwing explosive mushrooms at me."

Shuttering at the memory he had which Mal couldn't help but chuckle at the times whenever he does something nice, it would bite him in the back or in the face. Walking over to the two was Evie, who was right now wearing a tourney shirt covering her top half as well her legs, plus had on some shorts on as Mal could notice the look on her face was that she had quite the time.

Mal: "Seriously? That's such a cliche thing, coming out of a bedroom wearing a sports shirt. Plus, I thought you gave that back to the tourney team?"

Asking Trick which he did, though Evie kept it so that she could keep it for remembrance of her man in a sport along with that he looked slim in it. Walking over to the table, she grabbed some fruit which the two saw her as extremely hungry which is understandable with what had just happened.

Mal: "So I guess that your little 'friend' won't be coming around right?"

Teasing Trick which Evie would back him up explaining that his friend wasn't so little, along with that she could bring it back if there was anything or to relieve some stress. The scream king, merely did a look which he walked over to where he answered the message to see what was going on. Reading the message, he groans seeing how this was seriously bad timing. Grabbing some orange juice from the fridge, he walked over but was stopped by Mal in which he merely pouts.

Trick: "I need it, just got word about.."

She stops him with a finger was well waves it in a gesture of him not taking it or drinking it all, looking over at Evie she did the same which he had no choice but hands the carton to her as he grumbles upset. However, she stops him which the orange Vk looked at her curious of what she needed to say as Mal handed him a fresh bottle of water for him making him surprised by this as he takes it. Walking over to his room, he needed to suit up for his job as Mal walked over to Evie and seats by her side seeing what was the experience like with Trick and in the bed.

Evie: "I'm not saying anything Mal."

Telling her friend which the two share a small chuckle knowing that Mal might not be able to get anything from her, but somehow that if Mal wanted to know then she would have to experience it himself. Meanwhile Trick, was walking to his arms room as he turned on the lights, he saw the walls as well cases that had different types of swords as well pistols which had different types of bullets. Unlike Gamma, where he would use heavy weaponry as well blasters that might blow up a car or half a building. He preferred that of swords as well things that were small, checking to a container he sees his signature suit which looked ready as well repaired from most of the damage it has obtain from the fight with the champion of the universe. Took a hour for him and Evie to repair it, but it was worth it to wear it as well feel like he was invincible again.

Trick: "Showtime."

Putting a smirk on his face as he begins to suit up, he started from his top half from getting his gloves and shirt on. He got on his arm gauntlets on as well his attachments which was his belt, next was his pants which were adjusted to his size as well begins to put on his boots. Next was the fun part, his toys which he walks over and gets his blades which he puts them on the back of him. Then the choice of weaponry, checking out his guns he chose two guns which were easy enough to use as well the ammunition, now he stocked up on none lethal since he can't exactly kill anyone but hurt them in a painful manner. A rule that Ben as well everyone gave to him if he was going to continue this job of his as Trick looked in the mirror as he couldn't believe he has become this.

Trick: "Huh, this is a person that has toppled monsters as well others who tried to kill me. Must say, I'm a devilish Oogie aren't I?"

Asking himself in the mirror which he soon shuts off the lights as he soon walks out looking ready for whatever might happen on this new job. He notices his girls right now on the couch still talking as the two soon notice Trick all suited up for action which he turns to them as Evie was curious about where was he going.

Trick: "OK, were I'm going is apparently a boss of this shady operation involving the trading of rare jewels. Like the ones we have except they can buy a whole island. Or an army, but the jewels were taken by Doug's uncle's family which is why Grumpy, wants me to stop them in the most painful as well handled way."

That being said, the two knew he was going cause a lot of trouble as well could end up blowing up the place which would be on the news. If he was going do this, then he should at least bring in some back up or rather someone that can keep a leash on him. Mal, seeing how she's been out of the excitement for a while, as well possibly wanted to spend time with Trick like the old days. The purple haired girl merely sighs as she got up which the two look at her.

Mal: "Sorry, but what your suggesting is going lead to some environmental destruction. That being said, I think I should tag along."

Making the two look astounded as this was strange, Mal would never take in this type of assignment as Evie was about to say something but wasn't able to as Mal quickly left to get her suit the pair gave a look at one another.

Trick: "Did you?"

Evie: "Ugh, No. Like I'd be the last girl to tell Mal to go with you and start trouble, let alone risk her life for something like this. All we talked about was what was going happen next in our relationship."

Explaining to him about what would happen, but before they could continue to talk as well try to stop Mal from doing this dangerous task. The two began hearing some footsteps walking through the hallway as they looked checked it out seeing that of Mal, who was wearing a modified like suit. She had on a skirt on the back of her legs as well that of a leather jacket on her which was sleeveless, she had on her sleeve's which the wrists were connected to golden spike bracelets. One of the things they noticed that her belt had on a golden like symbol which that was the two dragons connected together.

Mal: "What? Got to look fierce to handle these punks right?"

Asking Trick which he nodded as that was the purpose of wearing these costumes, to make enemies as well others be petrified of them when they were there. But Trick wears his suit cause it feels nice and comfy for him, Evie looks at Trick merely issuing him that he has to protect her while she does for him as he nodded as the two Vk leave out to head onto their first mission together as Evie merely sighs hopping things would go alright for the two.

* * *

Near at a mining station was several men, who had on mining clothes on as well that of masks to cover their faces so no one could notice them. They were loading up diamonds into a cart which they were escorting out so they could make it out with them, the boss was wearing a light helmet over his head along with holding onto a pike which he was looking at the operation happening. The miner boss looked at one of the diamonds which was shinning bright which he smiled at as they were going fetch a hefty price on the market since it was difficult to get diamonds, you either had to be a royalty or a dwarf since they have the connections to the mines.

"You ain't getting away from this!"

Spoke a worker in the mine which was one of the workers who was tied up along with several others that had been taken hostage, the boss of the group right now was chuckling in which he walked over aiming the tool at him which he smiled wickedly at him.

Miner Boss: "Listen doc, I get that you guys are pretty protective of your diamonds. But you gotta understand, there's a supply and demand for these beaut's. Which me and my boys got to reply in kind, such as it ain't right that you all get these. We should have the liberty to own them as well, eh?"

Taunting him which the Dwarf leader was right now speaking at him in his native tongue which he gags the little man, looking at how many diamonds they had gotten it was best to get out before anyone would come and stop them. The boss orders one of his men to get the last bag in the back which was near the wall, a member groans annoyed as he wanted to get out of the mine seeing how it was a bit too creepy. As he was about to take the last bag, the minion began to hear a sudden like warm breeze coming down from the end of the tunnel, it continued to blow more as the man soon noticed something shining. He got curious as he begins to walk down the narrow tunnel seeing that of a green like emerald, about to touch it the emerald soon revealed itself as a fist which soon punches him as well makes him move back to the rock like wall. Unable to understand what hit him, the man soon see's that of a green eyed woman with purple hair as there was a mist surrounding around him which he moved back as it was Mal.

Mal: "Well, how wonderful. I get to punish my first ever thief without the needs to act all good, how wonderful."

Getting into character as she began to move her finger around about to do something wicked to this man who tried to steal something from these innocent dwarfs as he moved back afraid.

_**Later**_

Back near the opening of the entrance, the miner boss was right now getting agitated that of how it was taking this guy so long to get one last bag of diamonds. Everyone got the others in the trunk of their van along with the hostages just in case if they need to be used as a means to make an deal.

Miner Boss: "Damn where the hell is this guy at?!"

Getting agitated like seeing how he was going to leave this guy for the authorities as well anyone who might be after him, though out of nowhere was that of some running footsteps. He as well the others looked at what was happening down in the tunnel which was that of screaming, or clucking which they noticed something very off seeing how there was a animal here with them.

"Hey boss, is that a?"

Before one of his men could ask, they noticed that of a running chicken clucking like crazy wearing that of the same mining disguise which the men and boss watch seeing it cluck like crazy till it hits the wheel as well passing out. The gang looked at the feathered animal as they soon see it changing into that of the man that was sent to get the last bag, he was somehow morphed into a chicken which was impossible. The dwarfs had no magic or were free, the boss was about to speak a command until they heard a thump on the top of the vehicle which was that of Trick who was in a pose which was him resting on his left arm as well waving at them.

Trick: "So are you guys are in the farming business or in the, 'Trying to act like professionals'? Because right now with what I'm seeing, your all so screwed."

Making a joke which they bullet out some crossbows they had with them on their sides, before anything their weaponry began to glow green as well break into pieces. Turning around they saw Mal, who was walking from left to right as well smiling at them looking a bit excited to have some fun.

Mal: "So then, we can either do this in a peaceful way. Or the hard way."

Giving the as choice as her eyes began to glow which made them hold their tools ready to hurt her, though they forgot about Trick in which he drops down making several men move back to their boss as the Oogie Vk pulled out his swords.

Trick: "I say, we just go wicked."

Doing a sinister like smile underneath his mask while Mal smirked liking the idea as the two were about to handle this small group as well show them the power of the daughter of Maleficent and Son of the Oogie Boogie, fighting as one.


	6. Making sure to keep a eye on Trick

**_Trick Pov:_**

**_"It was strange seeing Mal like this, in a fully spandex type of uniform as well using her powers. She was standing there looking ready to put a curse on them as well make sure they were regretting the decision of doing this, it's pretty hot actually. I mean yes I love Evie and would make sure that nothing, and I mean nothing would seperate us. But with Mal joining up with me as well my blue haired queen, now I was fully aware that I'm going treat her the same way that I have been treating Evie, with tons of love and a lot of pointy things as well anything I can grab my hands on. Sure I'm not rich like Ben, cute lke him with long soft hair as well those blue eyes of him. But, ok you know what I seriously gotta stop listening things I don't have cause it's just going be depressing and I'm so not about that. The times I'm depressed is whether I saw my favorite drama series cancelled for no reason or that of a sell on food is gone. More to the idea, these guys are not going lay a hand on Mal. Cause I'll be taking their hands if they tried anything."_**

* * *

The two Vk were just standing on opposite sides staring at the thieves who were right now looking ready to tussle as well about to harm them with their tools. Trick, noticed how they looked a bit antsy like wanting to get it over with which he wanted to as well, but maybe he should have a little fun first.

Miner boss: "I'm surprised that the suppose 'queen' is reduced to being here. What's wrong? Preferred a beast then a king? How low can you go."

Which the men let out a laugh which Mal gave them a unamused look seeing how that joke wasn't even funny, let alone just stupid.

Mal: "Good comment, but apparently I learned a lot about myself. Which is that I can put my magic into better purpose, leading to me kicking all of your thieving asses as well making sure would regret doing this."

Coming up with a strong like comeback which Trick couldn't help but chuckle at seeing how these guys weren't going last a second since they thought that Mal would possibly be soft from her duties as a queen. They were seriously mistaken which Trick spins his blades looking at them with a smirk which Mal cracked her neck going to have fun for these guys.

Trick: "Hey Mal, maybe we should enjoy this moment since were dating. Also that, these guys seriously need to be put in their places right?"

Thinking of these guys not as a threat but more of a chance to see if Mal can handle herself as well see if the girl can handle different types of situations. Mal, hating it had to agree that she could have some fun with these punks as her eyes began to glow which she gets into a stance.

Miner Boss: "Screw this shit, kill the two! Will be legends for taking on these bastards!"

Giving out a command which the two Vk got ready which they looked at the rushing goons with their pikes about to hurt them, but the two knew they were so going to enjoy this as a old feeling of wickedness was growing in Mal as she messed this type of excitement. Tapping her right foot, Mal was getting into the groove of them coming at her as she decided to play with these goons.

Mal:_ "I came here right now, to let out my stress on you. I'm gonna show you all now, what I am."_

She announced in song which the men didn't understand what that meant which she soon uses her magic to avoid the movement of the men while for Trick, looked in his pockets trying to find some music for her to dance to. For Mal, she continued to move while dancing moving her body across the area.

Mal: _"I'm like Pandora's box, when I'm unlock I run wild. And I promise you now, it's a horror show!"_

As she snaps her fingers making two men fly right behind her hitting some tree's as the men moved away from Mal as Trick was able to play some music on his Walkman.

Mal: _"Hey boys! I don't need to know what I'm going do, all I need to know what I'm doing. Cause it's going to be with a monster."_

Including Trick which he slides right by in freaking out the group while the boss remained in the back watching the Vk doing their thing waiting for the right moment to attack.

Mal: _"Hey Boys! So don't even tell me your names, all I need to know the place, where were going get started."_

Placing her hands together which she soon aims them straight sending at them making them afraid of them as Trick does a spin kick knocking several men out while Mal was putting on a show for them.

Mal: _"All, I wanna do is cause for trouble! For the people wanna hurt my home. Right now your going see, a queen with no crown, run wild with the monsters!"_

Walking by them as they try to hurt her but Mal's magic protected her as she took one of their pikes easily as she and Trick were back to back, the miner boss gives the command to attack as they rush them. The two Vk began clashing their weapons at the goons taking them down in a rhythmic like motion.

Mal: _"All, I wanna do is cause for trouble! For the people wanna hurt my home. Right now your going see, a queen with no crown, run wild with the monsters!"_

Continuing her song as Mal trips one of the men which she hooks him in the back and throws him to the ground and kicks his face, she also spins it around throwing it in the air and punches a surprise attacker as she catch the tool from the air. Trick, wasn't trying to kill them but give them a few slashes to their tools as well knocking them out with his fists.

Trick: _ "It's true what you heard, the queen is with a freak like me. Want to make it a big deal? Come and give me your worst."_

Asking some men which they try to hit him in the chest as he soon avoids them with a spin as he notices a shovel nearby the entrance, putting his swords away he slides to the tool in which he begins whacking them across the face making them collapse.

Trick: _"We're moving faster than slow, taking the show on the road. Will finish it all, in one blow."_

Emphasizing on that he was using the metal part as well whacking the men in the face, Mal watch him singing which was weird seeing him sing with her as she continued the melody.

Trick: _"Hey boys! I don't need to know what I'm going do, all I need to know what I'm doing. Cause it's going to be with a dragon."_

Repeating the same words Mal said but including her which she groans at her being called a dragon, though she took her anger out on a goon coming at her as she kicks him into the ground.

Trick: _"Hey Boys! So don't even tell me your names, all I need to know the place, where were going get started."_

Enjoying himself doing some dancing of his own but gets stabbed through the chest with a pike as it was the miner boss, looking at him Trick merely chuckles as it didn't even hurt but sting like hell.

Trick: _"All, I wanna do is cause for trouble! For the people wanna hurt my home. Right now your going see, a king with no crown, run wild with the monsters!"_

He sang as Trick pushed out the tip as well pulls out his swords attacking the boss as he had a much more bigger pike as the man moved back which Mal looked at the two fighting as the Oogie boy was getting into the grove.

Trick: _"All, I wanna do is cause for trouble! For the people wanna hurt my home. Right now your going see, a king with no crown, run wild with the monsters!"_

Singing right into the man's face as the miner got annoyed with this display which he pushed him away as Trick flipped backwards, Mal. Looking at the back of her soon see's some men standing as she throws her hands at them as they began to feel a strange like feeling in them.

Mal: _"I think you already know who we are, the Vk of the isle." _

Informing them they weren't just ordinary people as Mal makes them drop their tools onto the ground, they didn't know what's going on as she makes them drop their arms onto the ground like puppets.

Mal: _"I think you already know who we are, the Vk of the isle!"_

Holding the tune as she soon makes them dance with her in each movement as well slide, Trick and the boss saw them which was quite entertaining. Taking the chance, the masked Vk grabs the boss and hurls them into the group as Mal spins to the side a Trick catch's her as she made her puppets hold them. The man tried to break free from the hold as Trick laughed at what she was doing which Mal tried to not loose focus, putting her on her feet. The two Vk, stared at the boss as Mal controlled the group as well made the men force him to dance in a fighting like sequence which Trick and Mal join in.

Mal & Trick: _"I think you already know who we are, the Vk of the isle!"_

Singing together as the purple haired girl makes the men kick him to the two as they deliver a strong punch at him face making him fall on his back. The boss was surrounded by his own men who were controlled as the two Vk smiled at him as they were going end this song with a boom.

Mal & Trick: _"All, I wanna do is cause for trouble! For the people wanna hurt our home. Right now your going see, Royalty with no crowns, run wild with the monsters! Sure, we are the Vk that make people run from us, but it's you who should afraid. Right now your going see, Royalty with no crowns, run wild with the monsters!"_

Ending the song with Mal letting go of the men's grasp as they soon collapse on the boss which the combine weight of them made it impossible for him to get up, Trick looked at the sight of the whole tam beaten as well Mal which he chuckled at her as well shuts off his walkman device.

Trick: "Dang girl, how come whenever were together or with the others. We have to be in a damn music video? Not complaining because this is the second time I added music to this gig. But it better not happen on a daily basis."

Mal: "It won't, thought we could spice it up or something. Also, felt a bit like the old days when we use to cause trouble with the isle."

Thinking about the time they used to be on the isle, before they could remember their past together as well enjoy the moment. They began to hear some banging in the truck as the two rushed over to open the back as they see the captured dwarfs who looked upset as well irritated of being locked in here. They quickly ran inside and begun to remove their ropes as well gags as they let them out so they could get some fresh air, the boss grabbed a phone from their boss calling for the cops which they were going to come in and arrest these thieves. Meanwhile, Trick was looking at one of them dwarf's as he waited for the authorities as they arrived right on time, out of one of the cars was Doc. One of the seven dwarfs that helped Snow white as he smiled at the two Vk's for helping them as Mal greeted him, while Trick nodded his hand as well opened his hand waiting to get paid.

Mal: "Really? Your still making people pay you?"

Asking him which the Oogie teen put his arms on his hips giving her a strange like look seeing how that after all these missions, he would start doing this for the people as well being good.

Trick: "Yeah, How do you think I get my stuff as well pay for Evie's supplies as well items for school. Also, that it makes me different from every other wannabe hero in Auradon."

Giving her a explanation as Mal could see the serious from him that this was his life was, being in the face of danger as well handling against people who cared for money. The purple haired girl remain silent as she wondered if he could be changed from this path, or possibly decrease the price of how much he was charging people to hire him to save the day.

* * *

Back at Auradon prep, most of the school had happened to hear of Mal breaking up with Ben and going with Trick and Evie which has made news. The paparazzi had tried to get a word from their friends which lead to Jay and Carlos, getting some personal help which involved Harold as well Ruby which they had to get the people with camera's and photography away from them. They regrouped in Carlos's room which was the only place that it could get away from them.

Ruby: "I can't believe Trick somehow is now dating two of the most evilest girls of the kingdom, as well that Ben is going try to be with Audrey. Is this like some kind of drama show or something?"

Asking everyone which it felt like the same, although the only thing this was nothing like it as the reason why it had happened because of there trip to the other world.

Harold: "It has to be because of that trip to the 'other' earth right?"

Carlos: "Yep, we did a lot of stuff which I'm surprise we could do. As well met some people such as other heroes, I made a scrapbook that my dad helped."

Replying to his friend as he pulled it out, the two looked with Carlos and Jay as it showed the six Vk along with Gamma following their parents as well that of Thor who was watching over them. They headed to New York city that was considered the battlefield of every kind of metahuman or masked individual would be in, it was like a dreamland for Trick. They also meet a group of other individuals that tried to arrest their parents, but Thor insisted that they would be watched over until the tour was over. There was a image that had Jay, showing off his muscle by a giant green fella who was wearing purple shorts as well made Carlos hide behind Gamma.

Ruby: "Damn, now that man is ripped. No offense honey."

Telling to Harold as they soon see them visiting a another place where the environment was gold along with being accessed by a rainbow bridge, in another photo it had Thor as well Loki by his side as the two royal Asgardians were right now knighting Mal into being a fellow Asgardian as well that if she would ever need them, they would aid her whenever something was wrong or if they needed help.

Jay: "After that whole journey, our parents had to be locked up. But, with the good behavior they showed to those masked chumps. They were taken to some kind of program that can help them change their ways, 'Thunderbolts'. I think that the program was, apparently Zemo is leading the group. Though, Deadpool and Shiklah escaped before anything."

Showing a photo of the two hugging Trick like if they were his parents, Harold couldn't help but smile for his friend glad that he could have a moment with his mother as well a man who he got his soul from. And that they were in a buggy escaping while leaving several weapons for the Vk teen as Trick merely did a thumbs up for the photo while Evie gave him a look as well the others.

Carlos: "But, somehow during that time. Mal, began to change a bit from what has been happening. I think, she was somehow enjoying being with us more then Auradon. Along with that there was more then just being good, from what she saw from Loki she wanted to choose what she wanted to choose. Which was possibly to help Auradon, as well be herself."

Explaining about how Mal changed, not like here but much more bigger when she spent time with her father as they did many things in Asgard which was impossible to witness. They were riding on winged stallions, Loki brought Mal to one of Asgard's greatest feast hall's where Mal kind of went all out with her raising a mug in the air and playing some music like if she was a Rockstar. Also that Loki taught her some magic spells that could help her with some people that might try to start crap as well have a bit of fun. Next was the image which looked a bit sadden, Loki was to stay in Asgard detain seeing how that he is still dangerous, but Thor would treat him as family which Mal could trust him as she hugged the two of them as they left back to their home.

Harold: "Wow, and to think Olympus was big. This place makes Olympus a neighborhood, but all this made Mal change? I can see why, but still it's strange to see it."

Admitting it was hard to fathom that a trip could change Mal, the suppose queen of Auradon now decides to throw the crown and join Trick as well Evie to be something different. Not a hero or villain but something, wicked. Before anything, Miley came in surprise she was able to get into the room with the paparazzi which the girl was breathing in and out.

Miley: "These people are really are like vultures, anyway I came to hand in to see what happened. Also that you should see this."

Pulling out her phone that they were surprised to see, Mal and Trick had right now handled a group of diamond thieves as it was making news. Dude, who was resting on the bed looked at the people as well barked for them.

Dude: "They look awesome!"

Speaking out which was kind of right, the two had now just been together and are now doing something that involves the two being wicked and hurting others. It should that Mal, would continue to help the Vk with adjusting to Auradon while not being queen as well keep a eye on Trick making sure that nothing would be blown up, lite on fire or come grumbling down. This could actually be a good thing, but also wondered if this could continue if Mal would join Trick on his jobs to protect the kingdom, for a price that was suitable for everyone, which had Trick doing a look when Mal suggested that.

* * *

_**The song is based off 'Your body' done by Christina Aguilera, it belongs to the right owner. Also that I love the song, pretty catchy.-Trickster**_


	7. Mal's inner dragon comes out

_**Mal Pov: **_

_**"Didn't expect that to go so, well differently. I thought Trick was going break someone's bones or shove a pike down that boss's throat. But he behaved, maybe it was for me or just to show that although that were dating again he won't be reckless. But what he spoke to me about how he made his living is not right, sure he should make a money but not to much. If he wants to be different from every other hero then fine, but he shouldn't be greedy as well try to act like a swindle. Were right now heading back to the house, as well avoiding the reporters that have been getting a interview with me since someone must have blabbed about it and now they want the scoop. Luckily Trick, is such a people's person when it comes to him and cameras, as well that he had some glow worms in his belt handing them to the people which made them run away in fear of him. Kind of missed that, making strangers totally afraid of me for no reason and just enjoying the moment. But this type of feeling can't cloud my judgement which is to make sure that Trick would decrease his price on the people that would hire him, hope Evie is here to help me with this case."**_

* * *

After returning from the job as well getting away from the reporters as well other individuals that wanted to interview Mal, she as well her Oogie boyfriend arrived back at Evie's house where they were able to catch a breather. Walking to the living room, they saw that Evie was gone as well left a message on a sticky note which Mal was able to notice.

_"Hi guys, had to head to the school where they needed help with some clothing assistance. They need help with the latest style in looking stylish as well able to run track without sweating, left some food in the fridge if you guys get hungry. Also heard about that little act you guys did at the mines, thanks for not letting Trick go nuts or anything. Also, if you plan on having your 'fun' with him, then at least don't ruin the bed please."_

She was able to read right off the note which she merely shuttered at how Evie though that if they were going make it out as well do it in the bed, not to ruin it. Mal could guess that Evie was ok with Mal being with Trick, or maybe it was that she had been spending too much time with Trick in which she had somehow developed his type of sense of humor as well knack of dealing with things. While she continued to ponder about it, she happened to not notice that Trick was out of his suit and just in his pants as well wearing his tank top as he was walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Trick: "Do you want a bottle of water? Evie told me that I need to drink this then some juice, kind of a bit upset but hey, got to stay healthy right?"

Asking her which Mal nodded at him which was true seeing how that if he was going to keep getting stabbed as well face different types of enemies, he should at least be healthy. But also that Mal noticed the wound in his chest slowly healing in which the girl was going heal him with her magic, but Trick stops her seeing how it wouldn't be that much of a problem.

Trick: "Hey, I don't need magic for this to heal. Kind of have a thing for getting maimed like this, it'll go away quickly."

Gesturing that the hole in his chest would heal as Mal merely gives him a look thinking that she would need help, but Trick refused as the orange Oogie walked over to the couch to relax from that fight as well got tired from it. Mal, tells him that she would be heading to her room as well gets settled in as Trick nodded to her not going to bother her.

Mal: "Well don't get any blood on the shirt or on the couch, if you do then me and Evie will kill you."

Trick: "Love you honey."

Acknowledging her as Mal merely shakes her head at him making that joke, but what Trick said did got her a bit confused. 'Love you honey'? It was not common that Ben never called her honey but that of her own name, which was respectable but didn't show that much affection as Mal walked to her room. Right now it was designed to her specific designs that she didn't have that much chance back at the castle as it was suppose to look proper and royalty, however Evie as well Trick designed it for that the area would look that of dark as well wicked in her own sense. Removing off her sleeves as well taking off her boots, the girl drops right on the bed looking at the outside still shocked about what had just happened. She was back in action thinking that she would not want to be in that business, however somehow there was something weird. She enjoyed it, the thing about it was that when Mal was avoiding the attackers as well hexing them made her feel rather good. Sure, it was to help them but it also help her free some stress she had gotten from most of the things that has happened.

_"The hell is wrong with me?!"_

Screaming internally as Mal tried to stop this strange like emotion coming from within as Mal hits her head at a pillow trying to ignore it, but the more the girl thought about it the more Mal's mind began racing. So far with her visiting her father's homeland as well that of learning of her friends backstories of their parents, it's like it was much more thrilling then being here in Auradon.

Mal: "Damn you Trick."

Telling herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror from the side of her as she stood up to take a look at herself, ever since she has meet Trick as well began her journey from being a villain to a hero had made her feel rather complexed. Of course she stayed good but, when she stood with Trick as well her friends as well her dad. There was a feeling that she was much for that life then being a queen, but also had a cause for helping her people that was just like Uma. Sticking to the isle then anyone else, the idea of her deciding this tormented her to which her eyes glowed green like as she stared at herself going to do something about this as well let out this frustration.

_**Later**_

Back in the living room, the wound in Trick's chest was fully healed as well was watching the news about what was happening in the kingdom, with Uma being declared 'Queen' of the isle which everyone considered since the people of the villain isle saw her as their leader. That being said, she also had a hand with sending Vk to the school as well making sure that they would be treated like regular people. Gamma, also by her side would be exploring into certain Vk that might have powers which could be from their parents and would participate in helping out Harold in protecting the kingdom as well being in the heroes in training program.

Trick: "Oh those newbies are screwed, good thing I didn't enroll when that happened. Just, did some favors, that's all."

Not trying to think of how much suffering he went through to make amends for the stuff that has happened, but didn't complain that much since he was able to make everyone know his name as well cheer or fear him. As he continue to flip through the channels there was nothing else on but talking about the good of how things have been as well finally at peace as Trick shuts it off. He decided to grab a book that discuss of the theory of that there could be different types of people like him with powers, though he read it for like a minute as he tossed it on the table.

Trick: "People like me, ain't no think in this kingdom or in any other world like me."

"Like to say that again, honey?"

Which got Trick looking upwards seeing who the voice was, it was Mal in a rather familiar like type of wardrobe which reminded him of her mother. Though except she didn't have black horns as well a scepter that showed her evil like stature, it had black as well purple shading around the side as this got Trick a bit concern as he got up looking if she was bewitched by her jewel again.

Mal: "There's something wrong with you, as well it coming from your step father. Ever since you came into my life since we were little, you either tried to make a joke about being evil as well stir both the isle and Auradon. Your like a tornado that just comes and goes, not because your told to but you want to."

Listing of what has happened since she has ever met him in the beginning back at the daycare when she came in and saved him from Zevon as well his small gang.

Trick: "That's not how I remembered it, you came in to the rescue when I was being bullied. Which I never got to ask why you did it, but from what you said is because you like picking on me? Why is that?"

Asking back at her not afraid of the question which Mal, stood her ground as well looking dead in his eyes going to speak out at him.

Mal: "Because you looked weak, but after that we continued to work together which lead to me enjoying the trouble we caused. After that, you know the rest. However, when we came here and changed into being the first ever villains to become good. You, chose a different path that caused a lot of problems as well made our lives into a every day fight."

Trick: "So then why are you so interested in that when you wanted to join Evie and me?!"

Mal: "Because I want more!"

The two shouting back at each other which at that moment, she dropped her black like robe which had Trick moved a bit back seeing her in a dark purple corset with green flames around it, also that she had fishnet sleeves as well leggings. Also a collar around her neck with golden spikes as he looked down at Mal's feet seeing no shoes, he gulped a bit unable to fathom what was going on.

Mal: "The more that happened which involved you and Evie, I wanted some of that. Ben, helped me adjust to being good as well learning about how the world actually is. But there was something more then that, I wanted thrill as well danger, that feeling that makes me feel like the old days. When I ran with my friends across the isle causing trouble, as well feeling free. You do that all the time with Evie as well everyone else you meet, now I want it."

Telling him in a voice of utter most truth which Trick didn't know what to do, her body had mature just like Evie's but while she had a cute like appearance when they had sex. Mal's, was like a dragoness ready to pounce on him as well let out her inner beast which she didn't care about showing.

Trick: "Mal, I get it. What you just in was something ordinary, it's adrenaline. I got that after busting up security guards when I started out, but your still new to this."

Getting a bit freaked out from how Mal was portraying as she walked closer to him in which this state was getting annoying for her. Mal, rips off his tank top looking at him not caring what she did as her eyes were right onto his orange like chest.

Mal: "Stop being such a punk Trick! You wanted this as much as I, I heard about what Evie told you after you two screwed like rabbits. That you would give me the same attention that you gave to her, now it's my turn. Now what do you say?"

Asking him which Trick was at the wall as well placed her hand at his heart as well had her chest right close to him, with this happening he was getting that feeling again in his nether regions which was like before but with Evie when she wore that. Biting his teeth, he shook his head admitting this was hard to ignore which he hits the back of the wall unable to get out of this.

Trick: "Ah fuck it, better now then something else trying to stab me in the.."

Before anyting, Mal took the moment and gave him a aggressive like kiss which Trick was unable to notice. However he wasn't a push over as he delivers her a aggressive kiss as well, from what she was feeling it was like getting kissed by a monster while for Trick a evil queen that never got the one thing she wanted. Satisfaction, they continued to kiss each other letting out their pent up adrenaline as they continued to make out across the hallway.

Mal: "Got to take this to the room, don't want this place to be ruined."

Thinking that if they continued to kiss as well going to have sex, some things would either break or would be torn. Breathing heavily with each kiss. The pair continued to walk to Mal's room which she closed the door and locks it making sure that no one would come in or out, but Trick didn't think he would want to get out with Mal acting like this.

* * *

Pushed onto the bed hard, Trick looked at Mal who jumped right on top of him looking at him with her green eyes. From how she looked down at him, they reminded him of her dragon form stalking at a prey, ready to devour it in one gulp or play with it. Leaning her head down at his neck, Mal let out a dragoness like growl which made his skin shutter as well begins to nibble on his neck and continued to nibble downwards at his chest.

Trick: "Girl, and Evie thought I had a lot in me."

Surprised by how much Mal was showing, Mal took that as a compliment which meant he should have a reward for it as she continued to keep him on the bed.

Mal: "Thank you, but the difference between me and her is that you talk to much. Which I have something that can help you, or rather help me since there was never a way to shut it."

As she slowly removed her shorts as well some dark purple underwear, he saw her pussy as he could smell a fruit like smell from it. Smirking at him, she turns around letting him see her ass as Mal soon seats on his face whole making him kiss her pussy which had him surprised. The feeling coming from what Trick was doing to her was unimaginable, it was like a fire slowly lighting up in her as Mal rubbed his chest as well stomach feeling how well soft it was. Looking at his pants, she noticed his bugle which meant he was ready. Not wasting a second, she undid his pants as well removed it as well his underwear as she looked at his dick. It stood upwards as well looked ready, leaning in close she could feel the heat from it as well could feel Trick's tongue continuing to lick her as well pleasuring her.

Mal: "You always acted like a king, but never had a throne. So consider my ass the throne, while this? As my royal scepter to do whatever I want~"

Speaking in a seductive manner as she begins to lick the side as well twirl her tongue around the tip, on the other side was Trick continuing to pleasure his queen as well holds her ass hard. They felt well easy to grip as well soft, he also kissed her asshole which got Mal to moan a bit as she continued to work on his dick. Going for the blow, Mal soon enough puts the whole thing in her mouth deep throating it which makes the Vk rather shocked at this sudden action.

Trick: "Now I'm really liking this new side of you Mal, not the fact that I'm finally able to be with you in bed. But seeing you show your real side, a girl ready to cut loose."

Informing Mal of the truth as she couldn't only reply by bobbing on his dick more while Trick did the same with her by eating out her pussy as well asshole, the two continued to serve one another like if they were two animals in heat. They kept going at each other as the two could hear the slurping and sucking from one another as they didn't know which of them would go how, from how Trick was feeling Mal shake a quiver from him licking both of her holes.

_"I think I'm getting jealous for Evie keeping this kind of boy around, having a monster then a normal person. It's better he's like this then being normal! I love it!"_

Continuing to suck his member more as she continued to keep going as Trick decided to face fuck her, the thrusting he was giving to her made her enjoy the rush as Trick kept licking her more as it kept going on for several more moments until the Oogie Vk cums in her mouth. It was like a stream of water as it tasted delicious, removing her mouth she took most of his cum and swallowed it, with a blissful like expression she looked behind Trick still having her ass seating on his face, she moved it away seeing him breathing in and out enjoying the climax which she pouted.

Mal: "I wanted to cum first."

Trick: "Don't worry my dragon, I'm still game."

Informing her as he soon decided to take control and pins her onto the bed, Mal somehow liked this which she waved her as by him taunting him in a teasing manner.

Mal: "Come on then Oogie boy, show this dragon what you got. Otherwise I'll tell Evie that you made me really upset."

Continuing to make fun of him as Trick was able to get the condom that Evie showed him, keeping her head on a pillow as well not moving. He plunged his cock soon deep into her pussy as her green eyes widen in a shocking like manner, she felt it stretching out as the thrusting he gave her was like a piston engine. The more he continued to fuck her, the more Mal wanted more which she grabbed the side of the bed growling as Trick lowered his head by her side as the girl looked at him.

Trick: "Want to keep talking like I'm some kind of goon?"

Asking her which she let out a chuckle seeing how that her talk must have let out his inner Oogie, along with his inner strength as her body began to move in a movement of passion. Though the passion he displayed was monstrous as she enjoyed every moment, the only thing Mal could do was let out a growl loving it as the two shared a kiss with each other. The two continue to have sex as Mal could feel that strange feeling, the same type of feeling as it happened to his cock when she was sucking it. Feeling the two close to each other, Mal felt her eyes glowing green which she looked at Trick not afraid of sharing this with Trick.

Mal: "I'm going cum, oh gods I'm going cum with you!"

Which Trick chuckled feeling the same thing as the two Vk shared each other's climax as the condom was able to absorb the two semen's at the same time. Shuttering at the feeling as well close to Trick, the orange Vk kept holding onto her close like if she was his treasure as he lays her down on the bed not going to let her go. Mal, saw how his arms were around her which was safe as well felt comfortable. The orange Vk saw her purple hair all messed up as well smell from her as well from himself, they begin to get comfortable as Mal moans a bit feeling his dick leave her pussy as she let out a pleasurable like smile.

Trick: "Still going tell Evie I disappointed you?"

Looking at Mal seeing if she would tell on Evie, but she merely looked at him with a wicked like smile as she gives him with a small kiss on his lips.

Mal: "Hell no, but promise me one thing~"

Going to tell him something which sounded interesting as Trick nodded going close to her, pulling him close her expression changed to that of a serious one.

Mal: "Me and Evie, are your only girls. Got it?"

Informing him in a serious tone as Trick quickly nodded at the order that she gave him which meant that no matter what girl that would try to tempt him, the only two that would be in his life would be her and Evie. To show this commitment, he holds her closer not letting go as Mal felt the hug that she would see when he was with Evie. Feeling this warmth as well kind of love, she knew that the Oogie boy wouldn't go for any other girl but her and Evie.


	8. Serving both of his queens

**_Trick Pov:_**

**_"Ain't life just grand? Not only that I finally get a life that isn't like my father which he was despised by almost everyone as got chewed up and spitted out to have father Christmas stomp on him. I have everything that I could ever wish for, don't know what I mean? I'll dim it down so that everyone can understand what I mean, which is that I have not one girlfriend who's mother was the first ever villain that tried to poison a princess as well made the people of the kingdom fear them, but I got my childhood friend who became queen, learned she was half frost giant slash demigoddess then turned down the crown who is now my girlfriend. So basically, I'm a player! That's right boys! I can now brag it to all the big bad's that come looking for a fight that I got ladies that can talk the talk as well can bring down the house with their presence and skills. But, with a great ménage à trois comes great responsibility such as that I got to give both girls my utter most attention along with that I must love them with all of my wicked heart as well protect them. Also, try and listen to Mal's suggestions which have to include her thinking of better prices to tell my customers when they hire me, since you know. She's still being good, but has her moments of wickedness which will be when were working together on the field."_**

* * *

There they were, in a bed cuddling with each other as well not imagining this would never happen. Mal, daughter of the mistress of all evil as well child of the god of mischief Loki was resting with Trickster, son of the dead Oogie Boogie as well the succubus Shiklah. So far the two didn't realize what made them so different but always came towards to one another in the end, however this was something expected which was the two of them having sex as well laying down naked against with their bodies close to each other. Right now, Mal and Trick remained close to each other as they were right now having a conversation about the price arrangements when he would be hired on jobs.

Trick: "OK, so when I'm rescuing kids as well senior royalty it will be for free. But people such as princes around the age of eighteen to twenty one should be around forty dollars. While for a king and a queen should be sixty dollars, each. Eh?"

Asking her which Mal's talk of making a few rules would to help them get paid in a manner which would be acceptable for everyone. But that price with the king and queen being both sixty dollars should be lowered.

Mal: "Make it fifty, so it's just a hundred gold coins. Also that if were going be on jobs that involve us getting explosives away from a place as well taking out a crew of dangerous individuals. The price should be around eighty, max."

Issuing the detail in that matter as Trick nodded to that since it sounded logical as well that it was fair, but he was curious about highway chases such as going after something on wheels. That would have to cost extra which Mal gave him a look. That might need to be deemed down which Trick groans as he would sadly have to lower the price, Mal smiled at him but showed a strange like expression of doubt which had him curious about. Keeping her close like a boyfriend, Mal had no choice but to tell him of what was going on.

Mal: "It's all, strange. I never expected for this to happen, coming here to Auradon, learning about my true heritage as well changing my life from being a queen to my normal self. How, do you handle change?"

Asking Trick which made him question himself, sure that with all this progress change coming and going. He has never changed but only became dangerous as well reckless in effort of making sure that everyone knows what kind of monster he was. But with his life of being a VK as well being by his friends who inspired to be something different, he always remained the same, not letting the light as well Auradon change who or what he is. Now Mal, she had a choice with being true but stayed with Ben so he could guide her to the lifestyle of the kingdoms everyday lives, but now she was on her own making her choice which was not good or evil.

Trick: "Well, Evie tried to change me as well Miley because I could be more then what I am. But, there was always something in me which told me not to change, because it make me something I'm not. Myself, which you can believe is my soul that my mother gave to me. Same as you, except your father that is from a different realm as well a god. That's how I handle change, I remember what I really am, a villain's kid that was raised to always look after his own and the most important person."

Explaining that the one person he would look after as well be was himself, but also that he looked after his people. He raised his finger pointing at himself as well her which made her his responsibility, Mal couldn't believe the words he was saying as it sounded like the words of a wise man. However, the only thing Mal could do is give him a look feeling like that was a load of crap which she couldn't help but smile.

Mal: "How is it possible, that in another life you would be a good king?"

Trick: "Nah, then how could I show my smile if it was covered by gold and glory?"

He asked as he stood up from the bed which Mal kept herself covered seeing himself standing up from the bed, his naked orange body stood above her as he looked around his room as well looked up above the ceiling.

Trick: "This, is my castle. Here, as well the people I helped on the isle as well others here know I am the scream king. Not because of a bloodline, or that of obtaining power, but of the reputation I have made to get to where I am. As well, become this."

Speaking in a prideful like manner as Mal could only see himself acting like if he was above the kings and queen of the kingdom as well looking like if he was more, lively then anyone. The only thing Mal could do was kick him down which she catch's him as the two share a laugh as they made the bed shake as the two could only share a smile.

Mal: "Trick, please don't talk like that. It only makes me hear you sound full of yourself, but what I can gather is that your you because you want to be like this. That being said, I'm OK with it as long as you know what your doing. Protecting Auradon, as well showing that Vk's with abilities like you can help others in more ways then one."

Looking at him as if she already had a leash on him, but it was her who had a collar as Trick slowly grabs the collar and brings her closer seeing the same fire she showed to others that threatened her friends. He admired that from as as Mal merely licks his lips which Trick chuckled growling like a animal as the two shared a kiss, the same one they had given to each other from their sex as it was like a fire that sparked between the two. One, of dragon fire as well that of wickedness while for Trick, was that of fright as well unknowing what the next move would be.

"Did I miss the show?"

Spoke out a familiar voice that was none other then Evie, who was right now in some regular clothing as she apparently came back from after a long days work at helping Auradon with some fashion assistance. From what the blue haired girl was looking at her two friends as well both of them being half naked as well in the bed together.

Mal: "A little, but still would have been nice to have you here. I love your smell then candy corn here."

Replying at her which offended Trick seeing how he was to be the candy, but did a smile seeing how they still did it which Evie walked over and smile at how her friend was still feisty. She also was looking at the corset as well the fashionable like fishnets she wore was quite attractive as well sexual.

Evie: "I see you took up my suggestion of that suit, nice. I bet Trick went all over you like a animal."

Teasing her which Mal kind of blushed a bit as the Oogie boy looked a bit surprised that she was the one that got her the clothes, god he was loving this woman every moment. Removing her shoes as well her gloves, Evie couldn't help but feel very tired and just lay down by someone she knew. Mal, rubbed her shoulders in a relaxing manner while Trick did the same as Evie looked at her two lovers as the blue haired girl couldn't help but keep close to them.

Trick: "Who would a thought it? That.."

Mal Evie: "Shut up and don't ruin the moment."

The two girls silencing him in a quick moments notice as the two didn't want him the moment, they knew what he was suggested but it was true. None of them would ever imagine them being together, dating as well all of them having sex. Looking at the two of her lovers, Evie couldn't help but love them being like this which she couldn't help her self but remove her shirt showing off her dark blue bra which got Mal looking a bit surprised by this action. Unable to think of something to say, Evie merely kissed her lips which made Trick's jaw drop as this was the best sight that he has ever seen. It lasted about a minute before Evie removed her lips from Mal as the purple haired girl merely looked at Evie unable to think of anything as her checks were pink.

Evie: "I bet you always dreamed about that, didn't ya?"

Asking her friend which Mal, nodded slowly at the kiss which the two continue to kiss each other again as this time they continue to do so as Trick couldn't help but get hard again, seeing both of his girls kissing each other in a passionate manner was like a dream for him. As the two continued, Evie began to remove her pants showing her panties as well rubbing the sides of Mal while she did the same for Evie. The two laid against each other continuing to make out as they noticed Trick looking upset not able to join them, it was torture as the two girls merely shook their heads at the sorry sight of their boyfriend seeing this sight.

Mal: "E? You were able to handle him as well I. Do you think he could handle both of us at the same time?"

Asking her in a manner which as they decided to put that to the test, the VK hirls dragged him to the pillows where they brgun to play with his dick with their breasts. Evie removed her bra while Mal her corset as the two began to press their own aganist his member, the softness as well steady pace of them pleasuring him made the Oogie boy moan from what they were doing as he couldn't help but rub their ass's separated like as they notice his hands.

Evie: "I didn't remember you giving.."

Before she could continue her dominant like act, his hands began to finger both of their pussies which made them gasp. Apparently he wasn't the type to stay out of the game, they continued to rub his member with their breasts while he continued his part it in pleasuring them. The girls could feel his index fingers reaching further inside of them as they merely shuttered at the feeling, they thought they should spice it up as they began licking the tip as well each other. Trick, merely gasped at the sight as he soon pushed deeper into their pussies which made the moan from what he was doing back there.

_"I never imagine myself kissing my best friend as well his boyfriend, I feel like I should be ashamed. But I really don't"_

Mal thinking to herself as she shared the kissing with Evie as well continued to play with Trick's dick, they began licking the shaft as well taking turns on sucking it like if it was a lollipop. Trick, merely kept his mouth shut and continued to finger both of their pussies to were he increased the speed. How they were feeling it was unbearable as they tried to keep playing with Trick until they couldn't bare it any longer. Taking a look at each other, Mal and Evie soon came onto Trick's hands while his member began to shoot cum on their breasts as well their faces. The three were stunned at how they all climaxed together as they looked at Trick, giving a intrested like smile. Evie, helps him up as well puts Mal on top of her as their pussies were align for Trick to fuck both of them.

Mal: "Evie? I'm not so sure about this."

Looking scared for the first time doing something like this as Evie nodded as this was her first time doing this as well. Giving him a look on getting the condom on, Trick soon puts it on right away as he aims it at Mal's pussy which she looks at Evie before feeling his member enter her. Letting out a strong like cry of pleasure, Mal holds her friend which which began rubbing aganist Trick's dick as he began to slowly fuck her friend. Moving in and out, Mal could only see Evie with her blue hair around her sides as well her eyes looking down onto her life if she was a angel.

Mal: "I love you Evie, if there was ever a time when I can say those words as well mean them. Now is the time~"

Speaking to her as Evie nodded feeling the same way as Mal merely began sucking on her friends nipples which made her gasp, this desperate act was to show her love to her which Evie accepted. Trick, seeing his girls devote their love decided to have his own fun. Continuing to fuck Mal, he slowly moved out of her which made the green eyed girl gasp at how his shaft left her which made her upset. But soon noticed that he was going into Evie's pussy as she gasped which he begins fucking her.

Trick: "I think, maybe Evie should be helping out since if you love her. She should help out."

Which Evie knew what he meant as she used her fingers, trying not to get lost in her boyfriend fucking her as she begins to play with Mal's pussy as the purple hared girl merely moans at how much love she was receiving. It was more then what she could ever imagine as Trick continue to do this procedure to the girls, removing his dick from Evie to Mal as well repeating this movement back and forth. From what the girls were feeling from Trick, he knew what he was doing back their as the girls could only rub up aganist his dick trying their best to keep going with this movement of passion and aggressive sex as they stayed close together. Trick, did the same as he tried not to pass out from how much he was giving himself to them as both of them could tell their king was about to run out or better yet, pass out.

Evie: "Come on baby! Keep going, show your queens that we are to be with you!"

Thinking of something to say to make Trick finish as he soon decides to put all his strength into the last remaining thrusts. He soon pushed deeper into Evie as well that of Mal as he repeats this action to both of them as they let out moans of pleasure and lust. The girls held onto each other as Trick continued this as he couldn't hold it any longer as well the two, Mal's eyes glowed green along with Trick's as all three of them at the same time soon came as they instantly came together. Suprising enough, the condom that Trick used broke as his cum hits their pussies which covered their stomachs as the two merely squirted onto trick's member which left them out of breath. Unable to say anything as well hold out, they collapse onto the bed tired as well out of breath from the sex as they kept close to each other keeping warmth. Out of the three of them, Trick was still able to look at his queens as he saw how they stayed close to each other.

_"My wicked queens, loving each other from the past as friends. As well now as lovers, what more could a Oogie ask for?"_

Asking himself which leaves him to see that the sex left them to fall a sleep in a instant, using some of his remaining strength. He grabbed a blanket as he covered them as well himself getting comfortable as the rest of the evening would be dedicated to them being together as a loving threesome as well going to make sure not to screw this up. Because now that Mal was with them, things would change for either for the good or bad, Trick merely smiled at what the bad might be, gives him a excuse to cut loose and show everyone as well his new girlfriend Vk's of how much he can do with them by his side.


	9. VK of Metal part 1: Welcome to Chaos

**_Dizzy Pov:_**

**_"Why did I do it? Why did I jump through a bright and shiney portal that might lead me somewhere dangerous as well could lead myself into imminent danger? Because I was tired, tired of being the damsel in danger as well running away when my friends needed help. For most of my life I've always been jealous about how Trick, lived a life of danger as well always got hurt and never complain about quiting. He kept doing these things because, he thought it was fun. Now I promised Evie I wouldn't make this habbit into my life, but when a giant hole opens up after a spooky Halloween party I had a part in helping out. As well a mysterious like figure who obviously looking like the dreams that scared me when I was little, I'm not going be left out from this fight. Though, I hope I can be helpful, if I get out of this strange like place I'm in with my friends as well."_**

* * *

There they were, six of the most villainous children spiraling downwards like if it was a rabbit hole, unable to focus around them as well think of what might happen to them. The more it continued the more their eyes were being blinded by what was going around them, so far they saw images of villains of their parents, others they learned as well myths and legends they couldn't even imagine. However, it soon ended when they began to notice a entrance as it was dark, darker then anything they could imagine as suddenly they went through it. The six soon hit the floor as they arrived to that of a strange and unknown area to them.

Jay: "That, was a genuine Halloween effect that I had ever seen in my freaking life."

Speaking out as he was right now groaning from how much pain he was in, along with the others as they looked around theid environment seeing how they weren't at the party. Quickly enough, Evie was amongst the group to notice Dizzy landing on a soft pillow which looked pretty stylish. But more to the thought of the girl doing that stunt, rushing over like a big sister she picked her up and hugged her feeling like she might never see her again if something had happened to her.

Evie: "Dizzy, although I give you points for not running away. That was the stupidest thing you could have ever done, you could have gotten killed your worst."

Being concern for her as Dizzy knew she had it coming, though it didn't matter as she was with them intact as well not hurt. Everyone got up to check around where they were, so far they appeared to be in that of a throne room. It was like the combination of Hades and Maleficent's thrones except a major difference, there was speakers by the seat as well rather a certain piece which neither god or dark fairy had. A view, which Carlos mistakenly walks over to observe, to which his eyes soon widen seeing something that he never could imagine.

Carlos: "Guys, you might want to take a look at this. And I really mean you should, like right now."

Trying to express the words as hard as possible as the Vk walked over checking out the view of a rather shocking sight as well unimaginable sight. They were looking at a massive field that had mountains, darken hills as well in the sky were creatures with wings. They looked downwards seeing they were in a dark fortress, it's guards were skeletons as well had metallic like bones as well had zombie type soldiers guarding the perimeter.

Trick: "I seriously, don't think were in Auradon anymore. Because, this is beautiful."

Shedding a tear looking at how beautiful this looked, however for the others this was obviously a trap for them. Looking over to them, they see the chair more closer as they see there was a skeleton. With two horns attached to the skull, they were a bit freaked out by this but had seen this type of act before. Though what it did next, was unexpected as it soon raised it's head at them and makes a cracking like sound making the six flinch.

_"Welcome, to the castle of the dead."_

Speaking in a raspy voice as they had tons of questions, presuming that of how this creature was even talking. Though the only thing Trick knew was that he was the bad guy, pulling out a sword from his back. He aims it at the skeleton as well stands in front of the group not going to let this, whatever it was touch or go near them.

Trick: "Alright bonehead, if your the one that tried to crash one of the best Halloween parties we have ever made. You should have made sure to know who the hell you be messing with."

Making a threat as everyone stood ready to see what might happen, though all they could hear was raspy like breathing from the skeleton as it slowly raised it's left hand towards the anxious man ready to start a fight.

_"I, am not the one to summon you. He, is the back of the castle. Where he awaits your arrival."_

Expressing in a wheezing like tone which the others saw how he couldn't be the one to bring them here, a entrance opened for them which was a stairway down to the lower level. From what they heard was the sound of chanting as well praise where it sounded like, a concert.

_"Be warned, that he is not someone to keep waiting. Other wise, you might end up, like me."_

Saying the last words till a few seconds remaining left, the skeleton quickly crumbled to bones which made the group moved back looking rather freaked out seeing the skeleton go to pieces. Literally, they continued to hear the shouting as it made them feel a bit tensed.

Mal: "Ok, so were in some type of world where there's no sight of humans and whatever did brought us here is either very dangerous or incredibly powerful. So, get ready."

Telling her friends seeing how that they didn't know what might happen, the only ones who where ready was Trick and Carlos. Seeing how their costumes were actually able to help them protect the others from something that might happen. The white haired boy charged his gauntlets up while Trick held onto his handle tight, Jay took out another the masked teen's side as Evie kept Dizzy close to her while noticing a nearby dagger on the table. Grabbing it close as well arming herself, everyone soon back to walk together in a single group not going to split up for any reason whatsoever.

Jay: "If we die, I'm blaming you Trick. As well kill you before dying."

Telling the masked Vk as Trick merely grumbles at the thought because how whenever something he tries do something good, it always leads him to getting killed or hurt by someone. Walking over to Dizzy, he placed his hands over her ears seeing how he wasn't going to allow her to hear these words.

Trick: "Give me a fucking break man, if I didn't do it. Then whatever damn thing that was coming to come out, it be still blamed on me."

Responding back to Jay as he removes his hands from Dizzy's ears seeing how that she shouldn't hear his words, though Dizzy merely gave him a look seeing how she could hear them. Though didn't say anything as right now, there was more things to look into as the six carefully walked down to the stairs where they would be ready for whatever they would meet.

_**Later**_

As they traveled down to the ground level, the VK had arrived to the back where they saw several individuals as they were the same creatures, along with people who looked humans. Mal, noticed around the rock like walls as well sticks were burnt flags with symbols along with dead soldiers. This wasn't whoever's lair was, it was someone else's castle, looking at the stage was a coffin which had some speakers on the side. Walking over to the center was a impish like creature with two small horns as well with grey skin looking at the crowd as he lets out a freakish like laughter making the men among the group shout for him.

"Freaks and defeated bastards of this forgotten world and castle! Give it up for your master, your new overlord, the emperor of the next generation of villains, Samael!"

Praising his name as everyone in the crowd raised up their weapons as they were razor sharped, hand made as well looked that of assault weaponry. Soon enough they heard a growl which made the impish like creature move away as the six VK soon saw the coffin be wrapped in chains, it had spikes on the side as well a demon face which was placed right on top.

Mal: "Guys, I think were going meet our host."

Issuing that whoever this 'Samael' was, he was going make a grand entrance. Quickly enough they all began the sound of a guitar, mixed in with that of a some drums, the tone of this music was rather aggressive. The more it played the crowd of monsters began to cheer for who was on the stage, slowly enough they saw the small demon head glow from it's eyes.

_"I'm the observer of chaos and the destroyer of humanity, making it's people fall in love with it's insanity!"_

The voice sang through it's coffin as the six merely kept back, however the warriors raised their weapons cheering for the coffin that was singing.

_"Hearing my enemies wail to the suffering that Inflict to them, the tormented souls that I have hurt will be reborn in my fire."_

As the singing continued, the coffin soon opened slowly making a creaking sound which let out a smoke like fog from it. The people in front looked like humans who were protectors of this place, they tried to get free of the creatures hold but couldn't.

_"So be not afraid of what is to come, the hell that comes shall bring you life!"_

As soon enough, the lid soon burst wide open being thrown to the side. The humans still looked afraid as soon enough, emerging from the coffin was a figure, or that of a beast with longer horns. He's skin was that of dark green with a mixture of red and purple, he had chains wrapped around his waist as well had a cape behind his legs. He was bare chest as well wore that of armor around his upper chest, he had a hood behind his head along with a strange like cape covering his arms. He's eyes were that of crimson as he raised his hands up, the cape that covered his two arms were wings which rose up making the crowd cheer for him.

_"I'm the beast unleashed! I'm the dark bringer, I'm the vengeful one! In the blackest moment, of your dying world. Look upon me, for you shall see power!"_

He sang to his creatures, the chains wrapped around him soon slithered at the people which soon enough tangle the humans, he brings them to stage as the music continue to play it's ballad of metal. Mal as well the others desperately wanted to help those people, but couldn't seeing how they were outnumbered and weren't noticed. All they could do is watch Samael, which the devil like being looked at the humans trying to break free from his metal chain grip.

_"As the violence surges on, the realm becomes a war zone. The human's of this land will try fight and make a stand! They believe the light will save them from what hell will come to them, they should been informed of what the horrors will await for them."_

He sang as well had the humans around him move around as well teased the creatures as some of them tried to bite, stab or even chew on their faces. However, Samael merely smiled on his demon like face as he brought the humans on stage still holding them in his chains.

_"So be not afraid of what is to come, the hell that comes shall bring you life!"_

He spoke softly until suddenly his two hands shoot out dark purple like magic which surges through the humans, they screamed in pain as it was music to the warriors as the music behind him increased more with it's metal atmosphere.

_"I'm the beast unleashed! I'm the dark bringer, I'm the vengeful one! In the blackest moment, of your dying world. Look upon me, for you shall see power!"_

Singing the same words as the four humans trapped in his chains began to change, their clothes began to change to black like leather as well make their eyes glow in a yellow like color. Their hair became longer as well grew tails, there were three men who soon enough changed into demon like brutes while the girl, merely had the complexion of a succubus as she looked quite attractive.

_"When you die, you'll know why. That there was no escape, from this hellish fate. __"When you die, you'll know why. That there was no escape, from this hellish fate. __"When you die, you'll know why. That there was no escape, from this hellish fate!"_

Screaming louder as the Vk had to cover their ears as the sound of his voice was that of a dragon, however they were able to notice that he lowered the four former humans now turned demons. The three brute demons roar to the others as they rushed to grab the instruments that were being played via with magic, while the succubus female merely dances for the public. All this looked like was a supernatural metal concert to them as Samael raised his hands more soon enough generating a sinister looking guitar as it's string's were thing strands of metal. He stops the music as the creatures looked confused as well the four changed demons as Samael looks at the Vk noticing their presence.

_I'm the beast unleashed!"_

Singing the single sentence as well striking a cord which caused the six to be pushed back from how strong the rift was, the demons played the instruments more as Samael continued to play on the guitar.

_"I'm the dark bringer, I'm the vengeful one! In the blackest moment, of your dying world. Look upon me, for you shall see power!"_

He sang in a roaring like tone as the Vk merely kept their ears covered while for Trick, merely was gasping at how powerful as well awesome this was seeing them bleed a bit. Finishing his rift on the guitar, the others did the same as the creatures cheered for their leader as he looked at the changed demons. He gestures his grey imp to take them to the back where they would be welcome in his group as he smiled at the six VK.

Samael: "Welcome, to the realm of Chaos."

Trick: "What?!"

He asked seeing how he lost his hearing a bit as it was slowly hearing, the demon looked at his creatures and orders them to leave as they scurry away from the stage as well to maintain their duties as it was now him and the children. Mal, going in front of them gave him a look as the winged beast soon lowered his wings to make his appearance look more suitable.

Mal: "I'm guessing your the reason why a portal almost opened up in our home, right?"

Asking in a serious tone which he merely nodded seeing how he could smell something, a rather intoxicating like smell among the group.

Samael: "I can smell your blood hybrid, it's. Alluring, much like the others. When I was conquering this castle as well finishing skinning the king, I could smell your power. Even through that world alone."

He spoke smelling it more as he could see the tell from how each of them smelled, they were born from the beings of evil. As well from another realm which had it's own, this made the group a bit tense seeing how it was both creepy and nerving like he was a lion licking his fangs at a meal of his.

Samael: "I tried, to enter your realm. To see this power for myself, however. It was blocked off, but then you came. Which makes it oh the better for me, to see your powers at first glance."

Giving them a sinister look as the six weren't going to let him do anything strange or evil like, Carlos taking first chance fired a shock wave burst at him but the demon like being back hands it with no problem. It destroyed some of the brick wall by them as the white haired boy didn't believe it for himself.

Carlos: "Magic, should have guessed it."

Seeing how magic was much more powerful here then science, Acolyte walked to them as he raised them upwards holding them in a powerful grasp in midair. Mal, growled as her eyes glowed green as she tried to break this control. However her magic wasn't able to do it, the demon walked towards them going to do something horrid but soon enough. A powerful light blinded him making him cover his eyes as a barrier was around the six, it was light blue showing a aura of shadows. Soon enough a pair of shades came up over the dome protecting the six as this made the demon like figure growl.

_"Piss of you bloke, these buggers are mine. Go screw off to whatever darken shit hole you came from."_

The presence spoke in a British like accent as Acolyte merely cracked his hands as he was going to go right through the barrier with his bare claws, however a the dome showed off a bright light making him drop onto the ground. Mal, looking at her friends as well unable to break free, knew something would happen so she mustered whatever magic that might work for them, and thinks a spell to use for them.

Mal: "A darken world we may be in, let my magic keep us together, no matter we face nothing will come, a VK's bond is strong as bond!"

Shouting as a green like aura went to the others as soon enough, the barrier soon shined making the demon Samael move back as he soon saw it was gone. All that was left was a burnt circle as the six had escaped from his grasp, this angered him as well made him look at the sky seeing if he could see the light that took them.

Samael: "Try it, old man. But be warned, this realm is mine. And once I find those six, their blood and power will be mine. And I, will be free."

Speaking in a vicious like tone as he placed his guitar behind his back as he soon flew upwards where he looked at the broken castle, raising his hand a fiery like ball came as he threw it downwards at the building as it crumbled into pieces. Looking at his army moving out, he merely looked ahead of the land going to find the six, no matter how many lives he would kill, corrupt and transform to get to them.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Silence, that's all could Mal could hear around her as she suddenly found herself looking at nothing but a cave. Or a cavern to be mistaken as around her was a carpet, instruments that were rusted as well a dead tree in the center. However there was something off, looking at herself Mal was completely naked, her clothes gone as well anything else that was from Auradon as she noticed that of a fur like rug, covering herself she happens to notice something above her. something was watching her with a pair of shades over it's eyes, the same ones like back at the ruin castle.

"Well, it's about fucking time. Thought you be sleeping like some kind of sleeping beauty or something."

Speaking in the same British accent as Mal could tell it was the same force that saved her as well her friends, not saying anything the being quickly came to her as it was in the form of a bat like creature. It wore several necklaces around it's neck showing different types of symbols, pentagrams of the sort as well him having rings on his ankles.

Mal: "Who, or. What, are you."

Questioning it's presence as well form seeing how this didn't seem to be a familiar or any kind of magical creature, it goes over to land right onto a nearby rock where it examined her.

"Oh me, I'm just a nobody. I was only the god that overlooked this realm."

Making it sound like it wasn't a big deal, however to Mal it was seeing how that a god. Almost similar to Hades himself saved her, though it was only her then everyone else seeing how she was alone.

Mal: "Well could you tell me what happen to my friends? Where'd they go?"

"Oh they? Well I'm not exactly the god I used to be, when I tried to keep you together. I guess your magic somehow separated them, that's one you princess."

Explaining how it was her fault that Mal separated them, this only made her green eyes glow angry at the small bat like god. However he flew over to look at her as there was a strange like presence around as it was unique, she was different from any of the beings here in the realm.

Mal: "Ok, so if you can stop being a creep. Can you tell me what the hell Samael is?"

Responding back to the bat creature as it merely scuffs as it flies back to the dead tree where it hanged upside, nudging it's head over to a chair. Mal walks over and seats down as the bat was going to explain what this demon she had encountered.

"First off, the name is Acolyte. A metal god that was casted off from my throne, because of a prick who I thought wanted to learn about music."

As he flew over to the dead tree as well pulled out a album, it had the title 'Betrayal' labeled in blood as Mal grabbed it. Opening the album, she saw images of Acolyte walking across the land giving of his power as well creating almost everything around him, as well meeting a strange like being. Covered in a darken hood as well showing the presence of abandonment, Acolyte looked at him curious of his intention.

Acolyte: "I believed that he wanted to be like me, as well wanted to make music. So that he could share it with others, to spread the darkness of metal to others where it could bring out the inner demon in everyone. But soon enough, the bastard stabbed me in the back. Took my powers, left me to hide in the darkness I so loved."

Explaining how his godhood was taken from him, though Mal wanted to know what Samael was. Looking at several images in the album, she noticed how the process of the god training him. He was placed here by another demon, he was apparently the son of three witches who graved immortality. As well desired to return home, the lord wouldn't allow them, but seeing how their vengeance almost satisfied his desire for destruction, he allowed only one to come. So the witches gave him a child, birth from their magic and demons they have killed. The dark lord saw how it was based off his image, but there was a catch. If he was to go to their world, he would need to have power unlike any that the world they came from had, so he casted the demon offspring to Acolyte's realm where he would gather power unlike any no one had ever saw before.

Mal: "These witches, I know of them. The Sanderson sisters, my mother told me how they were considered the foulest as well dangerous, never imagine they would be continuing to cause evil, even in death."

Recognizing the three in the images as Acolyte soon took the album from her, placing it back into the tree. He gave her a look of anger seeing how this creature was based off from beings from her world.

Acolyte: "Great, so I guessed this is the part where you wish to save your friends eh? The only way to do that, is if abandons your ways."

Informing her about what she would have to do, though Mal didn't understood what she meant. Guiding her behind the dead tree, the fur covered girl noticed something behind it as Mal thought it was strange, it was guitar almost like Samael's. Except it had dark green fire on the sides as well had the edges with that of blades like if it was axe.

Mal: "A guitar?"

Acolyte: "Oi, this guitar is Lilith. The demoness guitar I crafted to be wielded by a woman, a very special woman that could match this instrument's dark presence."

Explaining it to her as Mal could see how it looked, the hand craftmanship as well how it looked was something that Hades would make. Still confused, her right hand rubbed each of her fingers feeling like she should hold onto it.

Acolyte: "Be warned, many women here tried to wield it's power. Bloody mess, exploded the ladies when they tried to play a song. If your able to wield it, you might be more then a girl or queenie."

Seeing how it might be the same result like others before her, Mal merely looked at him with a serious expression seeing how she had enough with him talking crap about her.

Mal: "I'm not, a girl or a queen. My name, is Mal Bertha. Daughter of Maleficent and Loki Laufeyson, two evil's that made everyone afraid of them. I'm half dark fairy and half Asgardian with a mixture of frost giant blood. And I will not, be intimated by you, or Samael!"

Making her statement as she quickly dropped the fur rug showing her naked body again as well grabbing onto the guitar, she felt the surge of power coursing through her as well raised it and placed it by her stomach. Raising her left hand, plays a cord which made a powerful blast of music causing Acolyte to move back, soon enough he saw Mal covered in green fire as soon enough she was being clothed by the magic the guitar she wielded. From what the fire surrounded her, they slowly diminished revealed Mal having a golden spike collar around her neck, a dark purple jacket was placed onto her while a shirt was exposed which had the symbol of a dragon. her arms had that of scales as well straps underneath them. She had purple like eye liner across her eyes making her look intimidating, Mal looked at Acolyte as she played a small tune on the guitar as the bat god merely smiled at how she wasn't backing down.

Mal: "I am the demi goddess of wicked! And I bring down the fury of the VK!"

Shouting as well hitting a cord hard enough to make the cave shake around them, it opened up a entrance from behind them as it showed most of the land. Acolyte, seeing how she was the one to wield Lilith, flies over to her shoulder where the girl walked over to where the two saw the view of Chaos. It was a massive world where her friends could be anywhere, though when she casted her magic on them she could still feel their presence.

Acolyte: "Well alrighty then, but listen well. Chaos isn't for the weak hearted or piss ants, it will send whatever nightmares after you. And seeing how we were both powerful figures, best no that they will see us as one thing. A fuckin meal."

Expressing how screwed they were if they weren't careful if they were to find the others as well try to get out of here before Samael catches them and take their lives, however Mal merely stayed silent as she placed her axe guitar behind her as well tucked in her jacket as well looked at her bat companion as well back at the land of Chaos.

Mal: "Bring it."

* * *

_**"This is the start of a new series of 'Wicked world' it will still hold the same humor but with much more then you can imagine. Have any comments? Review down below, because Mal as well everyone including yours truly. Is going on a Crazy train onto Hell if were going to survive this strange realm."**_


	10. Vk of metal part 2: Carnage Run

_**Mal Pov:**_

_**"This is so messed up, here I am walking across a land which resides only on being the most dangerous as well not to be screwed with a bat who was once a former god, and me wielding a guitar which is obviously holds a lot of magic in it. From how it feel's, its like my uncle's hammer Mjolnir, unique as well full of something more than himself. It was a lot to take, as well about thinking of the others being sent off to anywhere in this place of discord, but if I'm being serious I'm not fully complaining. I'm starting to like this new look I got since I got her, I feel much free then ever as well a bit more wicked. Though it was mostly side tracked by this VK Samael, never would I imagine a VK would be that of a full blooded demon. I mean when saw him he looked like Chernabog but only smaller and got Hades influences wrapped up around him, chains and his own guitar which produce his own magic. Acolyte has a lot to explain to me about how this work, especially of how I'm going find my friends in this nightmare themed realm."**_

* * *

Walking across a hill which was green as much of the area, Mal was continuing her walk across the plains where she could see much of everything. So far it was like being back in Auradon. Only the area was different, not friendly but hostile. Needing to survive whatever would come the deepest parts of the area, there was roads as well destroyed bridges where it looked like many battles had happen upon it.

Mal: "So tell me Acolyte, why exactly is Samael interested in us? I mean why not go for our parents?"

Asking the former god as the bat merely sighs as so far, this girl has asked questions since they left the cave. It was giving him a headache as he hated being asked this types of things, especially from teenagers who think there cocky.

Acolyte: "What to I look like, a historian? Only thing that might explain it is your blood is special as well could help him get to your world and fuck it up like my realm."

Giving a short as well annoyed response to her question which Mal could tell he was not exactly fond of this, though right now she needed the assistance if they were to survive this realm as well reclaim what they had lost. They walked to a nearby stone where Acolyte flew over to which Mal was curious about, tapping his foot to the side he instructed for her to move it to the side. Walking over Mal pushed the rock upside down showing a sketched out as well fully detailed of the land, it was like a map that was edged perfectly.

Acolyte: "Chaos resides of many areas which revolve around the hellish ice mountains, the condemned jungles and especially the places your friends may be placed."

Pointing it out with his small claw foot seeing how it was being placed at certain spots of where her friends might be at, Mal looked at the rock carved map as she somehow could feel the presence of someone close near her. This world was considered not for the fate of heart, it was all about knowing where to go as well not being afraid to do so. Raising her index finger, she closed her eyes where she allowed Lilith guide it as she Acolyte saw how she was trusting in herself. Mal's finger soon guided her hand to the first spot of their destination.

Acolyte: "The scrapyard, that place is a place where most people here claim their metal. It's the same place were Samael took these pieces and gave it to his creatures, as well others who wanted to rip apart his enemies. It's also a place where a sport I'm usually fond of happens, Carnage Rush."

Explaining it to her as the sound of it was pretty graphic, as well made her think who she might find there to begin with. Carlos, he was only one amongst the group who could make anything that could help them with any situation. And in a place like this he might have made something to protect himself while all alone, but this sport Carnage Rush made her feel tense. Standing back up, the moment was interrupted by some laughing as it came from behind Mal as well Acolyte seeing how it was several men who were wearing leather jackets as well had weaponry which were that of axes and clubs.

"Looky here boys, got us a little young girl. A hot one at that."

They spoke in a rude manner as they were viewing her like as they surrounded her, Acolyte noticed how the bastards looked at her not knowing what she really was. Mal, herself was right now just giving them a small smile seeing how this was just her luck, first day alone with a bat and now she's getting assaulted by some grease heads.

Mal: "Hey guys, I can of see why your wanting some of this. I mean, most of the boys at home did. At first I was confused cause I really wasn't interested in looking pretty, but as you can see. Pretty much the best thing you boys have seen, right?"

Asking them as the men merely nodded like if they were at a club, she merely moved in a way that got the men distracted as Mal was acting like a sweet girl for them. Acolyte, watched this as the bat went to safe spot where he would avoid getting any blood on his fur. Grabbing her axe, she pulled it out as well spins it showing off Lilith to them as it made the men move back as it's presence made them frightened.

Mal: "Well come on then, you all want me? Come and get it."

Taunting them doing a pose for them making them want to have her, one of the guys being fidgety like soon tried to rush her. This lead to Mal quickly moving to the side and kicking him hard in the balls. Mal, looked at the others as she had the man in her grasp. Placing the instrument by his throat, she had in a position making him a meat shield for them. As Mal moved him across them, the looks on their faces made it easy for her to tell they could care less for the guy. They rushed her as Mal kicked the man to one of them as a brawl started right to her, the purple haired Vk quickly began protecting herself as well delivering solid blows to the men. From Acolyte's perspective he counted six men, the first was the one she held in her grasp as well knocked down. Mal used her axe to protect herself as well used it like a actual weapon, it was like facing off those hollow knights back at Auradon. Except now it now it was herself against these men, which wasn't that much of a challenge seeing how that they didn't fight like warriors. They all tried to get in close by cutting her, however she was able to move quick from the attacks as well hit them with the bass of her axe, spinning it around in her hand felt smooth as she began to slash right through them without killing them.

Acolyte: "If I would be the voice of wisdom, maybe you should just end them with a small melody?"

Informing her as this was going take to long seeing how Carlos could be in danger, or worse. Nodding to the bat, Mal kicks one of them to the side where she cleans off the blood from Lilith and saw them getting back up. Gliding her finger to the strings she made her eyes glow a intimidating state as she as going play a small rift.

Mal: "How about a taste of VK music?"

Asking them as the men replied by charging at the girl again, soon enough she pulls the strings which leads them feeling a strong wave of music at them. Though so far nothing happened, till suddenly one of the men felt something. One of the guy's faces began to slowly melt as well the others as they began to groan in pain, they all began to fall in pain from how much it hurt, the face melting continuing to where one of them was strong enough to stand on his knee's as well looking at Mal. Who walked to him with Acolyte landing on her shoulder, he tried to stay alive as well look at her.

"You, bitch."

Insulting her as Mal merely chuckled before delivering a solid right punch to his face making most of his face fall off as well have him fall right onto the ground dead. Looking at the sight, she didn't know what came over her. It felt like a rush for her as well being in Trickster's shoes. The rush as well excitement it was to take on these types of individuals with no remorse seeing how they were cruel and cared for no one, felt rather pleasant.

Acolyte: "Nice blood bashing you did, see you have experienced with this type of violence eh?"

Asking Mal which she gives him a look seeing how it was true, growing up on a isle of villains as well learning to live with a Oogie will make you want to learn a few things. As well that with how much that has happened, it be best to know how to handle yourself with going up against these types of men.

Mal: "These guys, are they from the scrapyard? Can tell from how their dressed as well weapons."

Looking curious as she went into one of their pockets and soon enough found a piece of paper, it showed a advertisement of Carnage Rush. A death race which requires something valuable, it could include new metals as well possibly people who be used in the garage as workers. Walking over to the rock, she picks it up as Acolyte was going to be the one to read the directions to her as they began their walk to the Scrapyard.

_**The Scrapyard**_

It was a long walk that took a hour until they had arrived to the scrapyard, there was a large like entrance that had pieces of metal connected together to make it look like a castle entrance. Except a massive door, there was no door to keep anyone out. Everyone could walk in or out, inside of the place was several individuals wearing almost the same thing such as leather along with looking like street punks.

Acolyte: "The people here in the Scrapyard come from most of Chaos, when they want to seek purpose as well want to make a name for themselves. They come here to race in Carnage rush and test their mettle, not many people survive."

Explaining the brief intro of this land to her as Mal merely nodded seeing how that this type of environment reminded her of the Isle of the lost, walking inside of the small town the girl kept the guitar close to her as well made sure Acolyte didn't get seen. So far having a talking bat who was once a former god as well the same one that possibly made this place as well lost his power to Samael. As Mal walked pass the buildings, she saw posters showing the demon's face as well words saying 'A new dawn is coming' possibly meaning once he get's her and the others. It would be the end for Auradon, continuing her walk she made her way to the center of the town where she saw a medium size building. Where it had plenty of cars established as well looking menacing to boot, they looked like pieces of metal along with parts of car items to make them look like war vehicles able to handle almost anything.

Mal: "Wow, pretty rad. Kind of stunned these guys can make these types of cars and not kill themselves when driving them."

Going to look at one, except to the fact when she heard someone being thrown out. She looked at who it was as the person looked like a beat up pit stop worker, coming out of the place was that of a strange like creature with a hot rod helmet. Tusks underneath his lower mouth as he had on some metal like parts attached to him, including exhaust pipes which blew out some fumes.

"You screw up on my ride? Don't you know when you mess with Road claw you get burned!"

He asked as the man tried to apology for what he did, grabbing the man by the foot he walks over to a nearby chopper where he chains his foot to the side. Whistling to someone on the side, a nearby person jumped on the bike and starts it up as the rider soon drags the man across the street where everyone watched how the former pit crew worker screamed. Mal, was angered by this action until she noticed him looking at her as she kept her composure.

Road Claw: "Well hello there, I suppose your here for the new job opening. A position just opened up, everyone of the new drivers need's a worker for their ride. And from how you look, I got the perfect racer for you to work with."

Speaking up noxious like as he gestured her to come inside as Acolyte, still close to her side as the eyes of the bat informed her to not let any guard down around this creature. Walking inside, Mal looked at that of several portraits of last year races, the images were rather destructive as well showed mostly Road Claw winning each one. As well another working with Acolyte, they looked like old friends but she could tell there was a jealousy in his eyes as Acolyte knew the history with him. Walking to a nearby garage she saw numerous other cars with their own different drivers, at the end of the garage was a familiar face. Carlos, he was right now wearing the same clothing except he had on some gloves as well goggles over his eyes as he was working on a car.

Road Claw: "Hey spots! Got yourself a new pit crew member, your lucky you got one. Otherwise these men would chew you up and still your right, lucky your old buddy got you someone. Hell, maybe she'd date ya if you weren't so weak."

Letting out a laughter as he let Mal meet up with her friend, along with pulling a fence cage in front of them. It was the best way to protect the drivers as well make sure their cars didn't get taken, as the 'boss' of the race soon leaves. Mal rushed over to Carlos and hugs her as if it felt like ages since they last met, which was only yesterday.

Carlos: "Mal, it's good to see you again. Half of these guys are looking at me like if I was a snack to them, also like the look."

Getting excited from how she was her and not some type of ploy, before she could say Acolyte came out from behind her which made the boy move back at the hood of his car. Acolyte, flew over to him inspecting him as Carlos saw how the glasses wearing bat was giving him the look.

Acolyte: "Huh, thought you be chewed up to the bone while being here. Must have some balls to survive in a place like this."

Acknowledging the moment of how him being in a dangerous place like this, he be easy picking. However Mal knew better seeing how a genius like him could find a way to stay alive. Especially in a hostile territory like this, Carlos looked confused at Mal with her talking bat friend as she gave him a brief explanation about who he is as well what the reason for them being here is. All this made his head spin seeing how that it was going to be troublesome to get back home while trying to survive being hunted down by a demon who wishes for their blood.

Carlos: "Well, if possible. His magic is based off from his demon dad's realm, along with his mothers seeing how that he may be a VK. He can't exactly enter our world without having the same residue we have, because our parents from the other world came here because they had interactions with our parents. While the witch's, being in the underworld weren't around during the transition when our world met your dad's."

Putting the pieces together trying to learn why this powerful demon wants them, however this intellectual talk left the two out of track as well not understanding this.

Acolyte: "He talks like this and still has a love life?"

Mal: "Yep, but he is good at making things. Also, girls find him cute."

Making a joke as well teasing Carlos as the white haired boy merely looked at her with a glare, though the two wanted to know what was underneath the tarp. Carlos, smiled as he walked over and removed it quickly which made Mal look shocked as well being totally astounded by what she as well the former god were looking at. It was a custom based like hot rod with a few parts which was based off her moms original vehicle, it was fashioned for several people to be in as well had the color motif of his signature look. It had armored doors as well platting to help withstand attacks long with having a good interior for him to ride in.

Carlos: "I call it the Doommation, it can handle a lot of terrain as well can take up damage from other cars, put it needs a few touches."

Seeing how that the car might need some adjustments, Mal looking at her guitar thinks of something. Her eyes glowing, she soon begins to play a small tune which Carlos moved back while he and Acolyte watched the girl play her instrument. This continued as the purple haired girl merely focused on playing the instrument as it began to change the vehicle, Mal continued to play Lilith as she soon made several of the metal parts that were on the ground to the car.

Acolyte: "Hear that tune man, although you have seen a lot of bloodshed here. This is what my world is suppose to be, music. Fucking beautiful music."

Sounding proud as Carlos merely saw how he was enjoying the tune as the boy watched how the car was fully modified to be ready for the road as well the race. Carlos, smiled at the sight seeing how it was good to have a fully functional car ready for the race.

Mal: "I think this wolf is ready, but is the driver able to handle it?"

Giving Carlos a look in which he nodded seeing how he was good to drive his mom's car back home, this would be no trouble. Though except now it will be against others who will tear him as well the two into pieces if they weren't careful, this should be quite fun.

* * *

_**Later**_

At the beginning of the starting line, several of the racers made it to the line where most of their cars were armored, had different types of designs as well had drivers with a aggressive like behavior to match. Carlos, wearing his own type of clothing which involved him wearing his goggles as well having the right type of clothing which involved him having a spandex type racing suit as well it having some jeans, plus a jacket showing off his colors as well a crossbones on his shirt. Mal, seating as Copilot looked at the other competitors as they looked ready for the race.

Acolyte: "Quick info on rules of the game mates, don't die. As well keep moving forward, also. We have weapons."

Informing them as he pointed at the side of controls where the two looked confused at the controls, Carlos flipping them he saw a familiar sight which was two cannons that looked like his shock gauntlets that he had with. Mal's guitar somehow must have somehow combined with the car becoming one, before they could admire the weaponry they were soon interrupted by Road Claw, who was riding in a hot rod of his own design looking like skeleton armored kart as he looked at Carlos.

Road Claw: "So that's the car that will kick mine as well the others back side? Ha! Bet you need your little girlfriend to help hold onto the wheel, sorry about me killing you boy. But hey, all part of the race."

Letting out a laugh as he's exhaust pipes soon blow out some fire as he was ready, Mal looked angered by that as Carlos merely tried to avoid the look as he placed his goggles on focusing on the race. Though Acolyte, getting comfy soon noticed a familiar figure which was none other than Samael. Who was watching from the sidelines as well amongst his warriors, this made the bat get freaked out as the others noticed him.

Samael: "This, is interesting. Road Claw! If you and your men can hand them to me, I will make sure you will own the roads of their world. Kill the bat! But bring me them alive!"

He instructed as the racer nodded liking the idea as a woman, who looked scantly dressed walked right in front of the racers as well raised a flag. They looked at the flag as Carlos gripped the wheel tightly as well looked at the other racers, each of them looked at the VK thinking they be easy prey. Mal, seeing this as she got comfortable as well get her guitar out as she was going help get Carlos focused. As well possibly use it to give him the edge, the woman dropping down the flag the race started as the cars rushed pass the woman as they made their way onto the road. As each car was burning rubber along with bumming into each other, Carlos focusing his best to try not to go off the road as Mal helped out along with bringing in music, the boy could feel the music as well road at the same time as he used them both to help him get through this race in one piece.

Carlos: _"What ya gonna do when the De'vil come? Get movin', yeah moving'."_

Getting the gest of it as well rocking to the music he was listening to, so far Mal's guitar was giving Carlos a adrenaline run. As he was driving on the road, he saw how most of the drivers were trying to get after him as well attempt to shoot at him with their own different types of weaponry.

Carlos: _"I'm gonna get your kicks ass and send you to medics, It's groovin', so soothin'."_

Singing more as he was able to do some drifts to confuse the other riders, his driving on the road caused some of them to drive off road or crash into the side. Mal, couldn't believe how the music was releasing his inner speed demon. He could see the smile off his face which reminded her of his mother, she didn't know whether to like it or be crept out by it.

Carlos: _"Your anger to bleed is just lookin' to feed. Your own fancy the fury side o' you is a bad dream come true, that you can't see."_

Making his way up to the other racers, he saw how they were coming up a hill, adjusting the gear stick he makes sure they had enough speed to make the jump. Burning the engine, they quickly rode right towards the others as they went upwards into midair.

_"From an De'vil's eye, Kiss it all goodbye. From an De'vil's eye, Ain't no place to hide!"_

He and Mal sang as they made the landing, they were looking seeing how the other cars fell into a crater. Carlos, was making his way to Road Claw as he was up a head.

Carlos: _"Tell me what you see through an De'vil's eye? A halo on fire, You never really know 'till it's "do or die". Your Devil's desire."_

He asked his friends as they didn't ask, soon enough the two saw some cars driving right by their side. The drivers pulled out melee weapons as they tried to break the windows, Mal continued to play as she used the bass of her guitar to hit one in the face making the driver go off road.

Carlos: _"You're running in place like a dog in a race going nowhere, the evil you speaks from the tongue of a freak, So don't go there!"_

Warning the other driver as Acolyte, flew right into the other driver's face scratching him in the face. The driver went out of control as Carlos moved away in time to see the enemy driver hit a nearby destroyed car and do a flip, Acolyte did a middle finger with his foot as he flew back into Carlos's car.

_"From an De'vil's eye, Kiss it all goodbye. From an De'vil's eye, Ain't no place to hide!"_

The two Vk sang as they saw it was Road Claw left, driving up to the side of him. They saw how his exhaust pipes were shooting out fire, as well him looking angry as he pressed a button. The side of his car pulled out that of a spinning chainsaw weapon, it began to scratch the side of Carlo's car as the boy tried to avoid it. Seeing how they were close, they could see the finishing line as well Samael waiting with his guitar out ready to take them.

Carlos: _"What ya gonna do when the De'vil come? Get movin', yeah moving'."_

Looking at Mal, she nodded her head giving him her full trust seeing how he knew what he could do. Smirking at the boss driver, he pressed some buttons on the side as well put the car into full thrust as they were able to make it front going right to the finishing line. He spins the car as the Vk and bat looked at Road Claw as he was confused what they were doing.

_"From an De'vil's eye, Kiss it all goodbye. From an De'vil's eye, Ain't no place to hide!"_

The two singing right at him as Carlos, began firing at the boss. The force from his shock cannons began to destroy the front of the rider's car, looking behind him. Carlos quickly spins the car around as he quickly puts it in park, this soon lead to Road Claw to hit a bump due to how much damage he had gotten to where his car flipped dramatically. The people at the finish lined ran from how Road Claw was flying right at them, except for Samael as he merely looked annoyed at this. Making a fireball, he let out a frustrated roar as he hurls the ball right at the car.

_"From an De'vil, __From an De'vil, From a De'vil's eyes!"_

Parking right near the finishing line, they soon saw Road Claw as well his ride exploding in a instant. Apparently Samael hatted incompetency, the three looked through the fire seeing how that Samael was giving them a death stare as well baring his teeth. Acolyte, merely does a winged middle finger as Carlos soon drives off making their escape as Samael watch making their escape from him.

Carlos: "So then, do you know where the others are at?"

Mal: "Yeah, I do. Let's just hope their alright, for there sakes."

Responding to him as she pulled out the rock map seeing how she could feel the others, and now with transportation they would be able to get there faster before Samael could catch them and do something vile and horrible to them.

* * *

_**Song belongs to it's rightful owner Aerosmith, more to come as well different types of music which involve the right environment for the story. Leaving a comment down below and the next part will be right up.**_


	11. Vk of metal part 3: Reunited again

**_Carlos pov:_**

**_"Alright, this isn't such a big deal. From what I was told about from Mal, the small as well possible gothic bat on my shoulder is the former ruler and god of this chaos world._** **_Samael, the demon guy who brought us here is actually a Vk who was sent here to obtain powers that would allow him to conquer Auradon. Pretty big and serious, but he doesn't exactly have the strength to make the trip, requires our blood since we were able to make it through a different world without being harmed. So he plans on _** **_possibly capturing all of us and soon enough kill us so he can destroy all of Auradon. However if we are to survive this hunt, we need to find the others as well learn how to defeat him by 'changing' how we use music. Acolyte's words, not mine, I don't know what he means by that. Like change how we sing or we have to take up instruments like Mal has with Lilith, because seriously she kind of looks badass with the axe by her side." _**

* * *

Still on the road as well following the rock map that Mal had in her hand, Carlos was still driving them to wherever they were heading off to. So far it's been half a day since they had escaped from Samael as well his demon forces, he was getting hungry along with as well needing to stop somewhere to rest.

Carlos: "We've been driving across this rosd for about several hours, are we close to anyone we know?"

Asking either Mal or the bat that was right now laying in the back of the seat like if he was a passenger. The dark fairy girl, was still looking at the rock map as she quickly to began seeing something. A faint like glow showing the next destination of their travel, from how it looked the image on the rock looked like a city to Mal's eyes. Acolyte, noticed her look as he flies onto her shoulder to get a closer look at it.

Acolyte: "Envy Newark, the one city I regret making. The place is full with criminals, gangsters and possibly the crookest people you ever meet. Time of place to go to get laid."

Thinking about it as the two got a bit nervous about the last part, the thought that one of their friends is some where they might possibly be involved with some crime activity. As well that they might be surrounded by certain individuals that would try to use them, what angered Mal was that if Dizzy out of all places was there she would bring down a building with her guitar.

Mal: "Is there a chance that we won't meet any big bad bosses that might have any of the people there? Kind of like how Carlos was almost a pit crew slave?"

Carlos: "I had no choice, that guy wasn't exactly Scar. The guy, demon biker man ate people who fail him or ruin his rides. He, liked me because I was able to help get the motor right."

Explaining his case why he was there, Mal merely nudged his shoulder knowing that he would find a way to survive his stay at that place. Either by hiding somewhere that not even those brutes could find him, or use his brain as well intelligence to buy him some time for cavalry to rush in to help him. Though right now they had to think about the others, with their different types of skills and traits of there's in a city that might be twice as dangerous as the Isle might be a problem. Before they could continue to think about the possible dangers they might face, they soon began to hear something up the road. Looking beyond the edge they soon saw that of a large scale city, the buildings were dark as well run down with several glasses broken along that they saw humans and monsters on the street.

Mal: "Huh, dark, shady as well everyone looking like their from the isle. My kind of place."

Liking the mood of the place, quickly enough they kept driving to where they made it to a small club. The colors were neon light as well glowed for almost half of the city to see, the name of the joint was 'Fairest dames'. Looking for somewhere to park, Carlos went to small dark alley for them to stay hidden as well use the night to make them undetectable. They got out where the shadows were able to cover the car, the De'vil boy also put in some precautions such as security which included some spikes on the handles as well some knock out gas which knock out anyone. They walked to the establishment where they saw several creatures wearing suits as well looking much more well mannered then where Carlos was captured in.

Acolyte: "If you ask, I didn't exactly have the means of making this type of environment. Just left the bastards to their own devices, some wanted to be dangerous and strong. While others, wanted to be in the spotlight and make their presence known."

Describing the place much more as it reminded Carlos of his mother in jazz clubs like this, except now they were in a area that wasn't exactly safe for them to be in. They saw several females wearing revealing clothing, Mal could tell half of them were succubus from how she was feeling the vibe of the area. One of them, having long hair as well looked like a wolf noticed Carlos as she lets out a small like growl trying to tease him. Though Mal showed her the axe like guitar she had making her move away as the wolf like woman moved away, so far this may not be a good spot to be in.

Mal: "You didn't mention about the women that might want to try and steal someone's virginity?"

Speaking directly at the small bat was a bit to distracted my some horned females noticing him as he chuckled a bit at them, Carlos taps the side of the bat which he gets back on track. First thing to do was lay low as well find Evie, so far idea's was being streamed into Mal's head of her blue haired companion working here. On the half of it seeing Evie wearing something flat out attractive would make her either blush incredibly or impossible to think of something to say due to how beautiful as well creative she could wear. However, the idea of everyone else who looked like ready to betray their closest friends to get close to Evie, made Mal crack her hands thinking that she break someone's nose that if anyone tried anything. Especially Trick, god knows if he found out about these men eyeing their girlfriend he'd burn down the place and make sure this whole realm would know to never mess with a King's girl.

Carlos: "I seriously, really hope Evie isn't here. Cause, from how everyone's choice of clothing. I don't want my friend to be looked at by.."

Before he could share his opinion of Evie's well protection as well making sure no one would look upon her bare skin, the three begun to look at that of several people looking at a stage. Walking to the center of it as well having a spotlight on him, was a certain like devil with two small horns as well wearing a well groomed suit as well a slicked back along with holding onto the microphone.

"Greetings, to the fairest dames. As you well don't know, were having a special event this evening. For all you new customers, we have a special lady who isn't exactly all nice and sweet. When she first came here, I found her in a small alley where some boar heads wanted a piece with them. Except, when I thought they would take a piece of her, she took teeth."

Pulling out a jar full of the men's teeth that tried to put their hands on her, this clearly meant that Evie was here along with making a reputation here. Mal, felt a bit ok but still the fact she was here made Mal bite her teeth trying to not let her inner dragon and or frost giant self out.

"Now be in mind, many people here tried their way with her. But ended up in bruises and broken bones, so without further a due. I present, the blue haired mistress of tease, the poison apple of a fallen tree. Evie, queen."

Announcing her as he quickly enough turns to smoke making everyone cheer out for her, quickly enough their applauding went to silence where they heard a tapping behind the curtains. They soon the drapes go away showing that of a blue haired girl, human like as well having some make up over her eyes, as well that of wearing a school girl like uniform. The how everyone saw the expression in her eyes was that of desire as well not letting anyone go near her, without paying a price. Soon enough, a bell rang behind her as well her playing with her hair in a manner.

Evie:_ "Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here?"_

Singing in a sorrowful like manner, asking the crowd as they merely whistled at her while she sang which made Evie a bit more upset with them.

Evie: _"Oh baby, baby, you shouldn't have let me go. And now you're out of sight."_

Rising from her chair as well moving the desk away from her as she walked across the stage, so far Mal wanted to rush there and get her away. But she didn't want to ruin the performance or start a fight.

Evie:_ "Show me how want it to be. Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because!"_

Singing much more as well putting some feeling into it, as well having several women coming behind acting as backup dancers for her.

Evie:_ "My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind."_

Moving her hips to the music as well the dancers doing the same, one of the men tried to gesture to her to come over. Evie, merely scuffs as another tried to touch her leg which Mal was ready to hurt that jerk of a man. However, Evie steps on her hand with the heel she was wearing making the man scream.

Evie: _"Give me a sign! Hit me, baby, one more time."_

Winking at the person trying to get lucky, who ended up kicked in the face falling onto a table. The crowd cheers for her as well everyone else, Mal looked a bit surprised as well Carlos not expecting to have that in her. Looking over at the man that gestured to come over to him, she merely teases the idea.

Evie: _"Oh baby, baby. The reason I breathe is you, boy you got me blinded."_

Singing at him making the man smile in a greedy like manner as Evie walked over, using her charms as well walk made everyone whistle and howl for her. Stepping right near his chair, he could only admire Evie's leg as well look up upon the Vk.

Evie: _"Oh, pretty baby,There's nothing that I wouldn't do~"_

Looking into his eyes, the demon like man wanted to touch her thighs looking hungry for her as Evie merely glided her left hand to his check. So far everyone was feeling extremely jealous, especially Mal since she would merely feel nervous being in that spot. But in a unexpected turn, she pushes him away as he was like everyone else wanting to try to be with her.

Evie: _"It's not the way I planned it. Show me how want it to be. Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because!"_

Walking across the place like she owned it, however the man she teased got upset which soon enough he grew fangs as well went right at her which Evie spins him around making him fall. She looked down at the jerk prideful as she grabbed his collar guiding him around like this is the price if they wanted to try and own her.

Evie:_ "My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind."_

Continuing her melody as well holding the man as she brought him to the stage, looking at him she smiled as well gives him a pout seeing how this was a close she was going to be near her.

Evie:_ "Give me a sign. Hit me, baby, one more time!"_

Which at that moment, she lets go off him to which he falls on a table making the crowd roar for her more. Evie, merely chuckled at how they acted enjoying her seductive like manner as well wickedness mixed together. However the moment slipped away which soon enough she saw her, Mal as well Carlos sitting in the back as well watching her. The daughter of the evil queen could feel her own heart pumping like if she hasn't seen her ever since they separated from almost being attacked by Samael, stopping her movement she stood there looking at Mal as everyone was confused as Mal was exchanging the same look.

Evie: _"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know?"_

Asking Mal directly which everyone looked at her, the purple haired girl merely felt nervous being put on the spotlight. However right now, she didn't care as she got up from her seat as well walked over in a slow manner. Everyone in the place was confused and wanted to rush her, except the announcer gave them all a look of not trying anything stupid.

Mal: _"Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go.."_

Singing at her as Evie, reached out for her as Mal grabbed onto her hand. The two VK smiled at how they were reunited as well together, the crowd merely stayed quiet as Mal quickly brought out her axe to play a small ballad to help out as they cheered even more.

Mal and Evie: _"I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now. Don't you know I still believe!"_

Singing together in a duet as the announcer looked surprised at Evie taking someone up on stage when he has saw her reject people or use them in her singings. Whoever this person was, is defiantly bringing a different side of Evie out.

Mal and Evie: _"That you will be here, and give me a sign. Hit me, baby, one more time!"_

Continuing the song as Carlos merely cheered for the two while for Acolyte, merely was trying to ignore the song hearing it was getting mushy. Except it sounded to freaking good as well catchy. Mal and Evie, looked at the people thinking they should give them a show as the two stopped singing together and moved aside like if they were torn lovers.

Mal and Evie: _"My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind."_

Which Evie, walked over to Mal looking upset that she sent her as well everyone away when they were going to be attacked. Mal, moves away as she grabbed her hand as well spins Evie. Stopping her in her tracks, Mal pulled Evie close as the blue haired VK saw how strong the pull was when the dark fairy brought her close.

Mal: _"Give me a sign!"_

Asking Evie as she knew how to do it, wrapping her right leg around her made half of the people gasp as well Carlos which they never saw that coming.

Evie: _"Hit me baby one more time!"_

Ending it with the two sharing a long kiss which made the whole place silent, quickly enough there was a clapping which was possibly for witnessing the best show ever in this place. Carlos himself was clapping for what he watched while for Acolyte, was having a small mug with a substance which might possibly be beer.

Acolyte: "Bunch of wankers, like you never two girls kissing. Fucking rookies."

Seeing how they never seen this and act mature about it, though right now Mal and Evie didn't care about the people watching them. The announcer, could tell how the two as well their white haired boy as well bat were connected. He advise some security who to bring them in the back so that no one would mess with them, he had a feeling there was more to this sudden 'girlfriend' then meets the eye.

* * *

_**In the back of the building**_

In the announcer's office, he was in a chair as well the windows heavily fortified to where nothing would try to attack them. He was right now looking at the four individuals as Evie, was out of her school girl uniform as well in some clothing that would best suit her like Mal's. It had the same heavy metal look of hers but much more blue along with it have a necklace around her neck, plus also a shirt which had apple logo wrapped around with spiked thorns.

Evie: "Guys, this is Volume. From what he spoke out on stage, he found me when I was cornered by some men."

Explaining the man's involvement with her as Mal felt like she should be hating him for making her dance as well sing to a bunch of punks, but also be glad that she was safe.

Volume: "In exchange, she would bring in some music in this place. Been a while since I heard that kind of singing in this place, ages since that kind could make me smile. As well, hearing that in the mixture."

Pointing at Mal's axe, which Acolyte noticed as it had a unique taste in attracting certain individuals. Especially people like Volume who might want to know about it a bit more, however the announcer merely showed his hands not trying to be a threat.

Volume: "But, I made sure Evie got the best of care. I can see she's quite popular, especially with you. The girl that wields Lilith, heard about tearing apart Carnage rush. Had to be quite the show, also I know about the shit your all in. And I exactly don't want that type of business here."

As that wasn't his choice to make, Samael would be after them wherever they would go. Mal, brought it up seeing how where they could go he would find them. It was like he could smell their blood, and not lost their track.

Carlos: "Well right now we just want to find our way back home. As well possibly stop Samael in the mix, if you can help us then we me.."

Before he could finish, the demon like host raised his index finger as Acolyte merely gave him a look. Never make a deal with a demon or someone who has power over some of the toughest men and women in this city. Mal, could guess something as she looked around the place and could tell he wanted something. Money? Not exactly a power here that was used, Power? Too much and people would try and kill him for it, she looked at some posters seeing that there were several posters of famous individuals that were famed here with instruments and voices."

Mal: "Music, your missing music in this place."

Figuring it out as Volume snapped his fingers looking straight at Mal seeing how she understood it.

Volume: "Sexy and clever, no wonder Evie talks about you. Of a woman that stared the god of the underworld in the face without evening being afraid, I need music to be brought back. And your guitar, is the key. If you can enchant some of my instruments as well give my girls some voices to sing. And, I might help you. With finding your friends."

Explaining the deal as this was shifty, Acolyte whistled over to the girls as they walked over as the former god didn't trust him. This city was housed to many dead beats and cut throats, which he could tell Volume was some of the sort. Though with Samael coming right after them, they had nothing to lose as well this could help them get Evie out. Mal, walked over to which she pulls out Lilith and begins to play a small melody as everyone looked how the strings glowed. The magic from the axe quickly went from the instrument to the several instruments around the place as they glowed. Volume, walked over to a small saxophone and soon enough plays a tune. It was strong enough to blow a few papers from his table and break a window in half, this made the Vk move back but the man to laugh at this astonishing power.

Volume: "How marvelous, this is the only thing I value. Now then, I hear that when you all came there were three? You can find one in the desert, the wasteland where it's run by Critten's that desire combat. Their all trying to be Samael's next army if his own would fail him, the others? I don't know."

Aiding them as much as possible, Mal merely thanked him as soon enough they were hearing some noises outside which was several men. Looking out they saw some war like vehicles as well having someone special, Samael who had some men that watched Evie's performance as well looking angry.

Acolyte: "Men merely can't take a good show, blokes each and everyone one of them."

Explaining how they might have a grudge due to this, soon enough Samael looked at the windows as he pointed at the building to ransack it and find them.

Evie: "Don't suppose that you have any security to this joint right?"

Volume: "My dear, I didn't make a business for some demon asshole to come and ruin it. Acolyte made this realm to enjoy music as well let everyone be free, and I will not let Samael take it from me."

Informing her that he was not with Samael seeing how he wanted nothing but domination, whistling downstairs several of the employee's brought out some weaponry as well projectiles. They quickly run out the door and begin to shoot down the men outside as well attack them as the girls weren't just show and tell.

Mal: "Huh, I'm seriously liking this place more and more."

Enjoying the sight of this as Samael got annoyed by this and walked passed the employee's that attacked him not feeling their blades, Volume helps them find a backdoor to behind the building as they rushed downstairs. Running to the alley, Carlos hopped in the car where everyone got in while Evie looked scared not wanting to leave Volume here to deal with this monster.

Evie: "Please, tell me why? Why are you risking your life? Why did you save me?"

Asking these questions as Volume merely chuckled as he looked at Mal and Acolyte seeing a fight in them, against Samael.

Volume: "Because, this realm is more then just surviving. That is was created to make music, which is now being ripped away. Also, I heard about a mad man who would tear apart everything. Especially my place if anything had happened to you."

Speaking on behalf of the bat god as well bringing up that of Trick, which made Mal as well everyone glad to hear he was alright. Getting into the car, the Vk drive off where they saw Samael meeting up with Volume, the announcer merely smiled as he still had the instrument in his hand. Blowing a hard tune at him, Samael could feel the force of it as it came from Mal. Annoyed, he walked over and grabbed him by the throat raising him in the air choking him. Looking at the car as well the fear, though that didn't want he wanted. He needed their blood that wasn't boiling with anger or rage, he punches the man out as well looks at them while smiling.

Acolyte: "Checky bastard, wants to toy with you all. Make sure that when you stand against him, he'll take all of you."

Explaining it as Evie could feel the anger, as well that they would eventually fight him all together which would be the only means to free this realm as well go home. Mal, held Evie's hand which calmed her down as they wouldn't let their emotions get to them. They will reunite with the others as well take on Samael, once and for all.

* * *

_**The song is based off Britney spears 'Hit me baby one more time'. All rights belongs to her as well the owners, enjoy the song as the next episode will be up by tomorrow or the next day. Have a happy VK Thanksgiving!**_


	12. Vk of metal part 4: Rotten four together

**_Evie Pov_**

**_"It felt strange, being here in a car where it apparently was used in a fight for survival as well trying to avoid getting killed in a race. Mal, brought me up to speed with how much has happened since we came here. Acolyte, the possibly annoying bad with the British accent was the one that made this realm along with how these people act. Kind of grossed out by how half of them were jerks as well bullies, though I'm glad there was someone to help my friends out when we escaped from the place. Volume, now yes he wasn't exactly human or rather a person that would stab someone in the back if they didn't pay him. He was able to help out in the end, I just hope he's still alive. He did a lot for me when I came to that small city, also that he knew about Trickster being here. Was it possible that he made his presence known across Chaos already? Like seriously? I know my two love birds have a knack for getting their names to small places but this? Damn. Kind of excited, but also dangerous seeing how that whatever he did made Volume almost afraid. Almost, seeing that Trick would do anything for me, Mal as well everyone on the isle. Which makes me question, where the hell is our psycho boyfriend at?"_**

* * *

Continuing to drive, they took the route to where Volume spoke about heading into the deserts. They saw how much sand was covered along skeletons, destroyed vehicles as well individuals that were either killed or eaten by the vultures. Evie, tried to look away from the sight as Mal was able to give her that company of not looking at the dead. However, out of the three Vk avoided to look at the land of death as well buried. Acolyte, watched through his glasses not showing any emotion but of silence as well to remember when he came to this place. He remembered it being a field of grass as well tree's, along with people to live here away from the madness that would happen all around. Now? Was the dead that tried to either survive or rather continue with making music, that was mostly his intention when making this world. For it to sing, as well the melody's of every being here to sing as well songs fill the sky. Though right now, he turned to seeing Mal keeping Evie close from the sight as he couldn't help but smile in a sarcastic like manner.

Acolyte: "So, what happened when you were at the Fairest dames? That place is where most women would kill for pleasure as well enjoy themselves."

Bringing that certain topic up, that comment made Mal protective along with her eyes glowing green as he would seriously not want Evie to be with some man or creature mess with her. However, Evie stopped Mal from being upset as she could stand up for herself as well not be intimidated by a small former god.

Evie: "When I first arrived there, the girls. Thought I was just like every other one, they teased me at first. As well called me fresh meat, but they were afraid. Some how, Volume could tell I was different. He made sure I was not to be given to any other the men, he could see something in me."

Somehow figuring out since she arrived, Mal as well Carlos didn't believe it at first but could tell just like Samael. There was something in them that made them either dangerous or not to be messed with, it had to be because of their blood. Two parents, from different worlds no less, but with how much they have faced during their time in Auradon as well on the isle and in their other parents world. This made them dangerous, Acolyte could smell it as well meaning that if Samael had gotten his claws on them. Then it would mean he could possibly enter their world with ease, meaning that they should do whatever they could to get together and take him down.

Carlos: "So, where we heading. Flipping a coin if I had one, will Jay be at this place?"

Questioning that if possible, where they are heading off to will have these individuals that we the so called 'New army' for Samael. The son of Jafar must have been placed there by against no less, Mal looked at Acolyte seeing that it was his fault Jay might have been there, let alone Carlos and Evie for being placed in dangerous area's.

Mal: "So, still can't explain why you couldn't keep us together? Have us all separated like a bunch of dwarves?"

Asking at him which the shade wearing bat lowered his head and got comfortable in the passengers seat seeing how, he was going to get a rant at him for not keeping the group together.

Acolyte: "Because my powers go so far, in this form I'm not exactly up to my fucking head in clouds. I only was strong enough to protect you from his capture, so your welcome."

Explaining that in this form, he could do so much to help them. Mal, wanted to get more upset but right now couldn't. Getting angry would get her messy as well leave her open to be hurt or worse, lose her friends. Which she wouldn't let happen again, as they continued to drive through the sand. They begun to noticed that of something above the horizon, from looks of it the sight was that of a upcoming sandstorm. Carlos, lowering up the windows as well keeping a firm grip on the wheel. the three as well bat god watched carefully as soon enough they could feel the ground shake as the storm was coming much closer to them.

Carlos: "Hold on!"

He announced to the girls they all felt the force of the storm hitting them right then and there, the sand made them jump a bit as well could feel something going up. Looking through the storm as it was covering almost all sight, they begun to hear that of a rumbling sound.

Mal: "Acolyte? Those other men that wanted to be with Samael? How exactly do they scale in the thinking department?"

Getting rather suspicious by what might be around them, the storm was being quickly diminished but still they saw some images. Hitting the side of the car was several men wearing that of raggedy like clothing as well wearing metal armor, they were all laughing psychotic like as well trying to ram Carlos as he did his best to avoid getting a flat tire.

Evie: "Got to say, Jay's got himself quite the gang. You think they know where he could be?"

Asking as well holding on tight as they saw how the men on their vehicles looked like animals, Acolyte went into the cupboard to stay safe while the three get ready. The drivers went close to Carlos as soon enough, the white haired boy began to activate the defenses to the side. They had spikes as when he rammed into one of the men's cars, it made them drive out of control which lead the storm to take them. Mal as well Evie watched at how the car flipped, on the right side was another as a man tried to grab Evie by the hair. Mal, looking at this uses her axe and busts him smack dab in the face making him fall out of his vehicle.

Mal: "Really starting to get pissed off here."

Carlos: "No crap!"

Responding to how Mal had to protect herself as well Evie while for him, he had to drive them safely while not being carried by the storm that was stilling raging all around them. Pressing several buttons, he shoots some upcoming rocks on the road with his cannons as they were sent flying in the air. They were sent flying right at them as Carlos was able to avoid getting hit while the others? Not so much. They were being hit in the windshields as well spinning out of control, one of them got lucky and landed on the hood. Busting the window on the right side, he tried to get in as Acolyte noticed this as he got out of his safety spot and begins to scratch his face.

"Meat!"

The man shouted in a barbaric like sense as Acolyte begin to let some screeching sounds as he was able to scratch the intruders eyes, this sent him off the car as well spinning onto the ground as Acolyte got upset by this. Everyone gave the small bat a look seeing how he had enough of this shit, continuing to fly out of the storm they soon see a opening. Changing gears quickly, Carlos hit the pedal hard enough to push right out where they were able to see the sun light as well the blue sky. Doing a dramatic like turn, he was able to spin the car as well make it perfectly stop in it's tracks. The storm slowly moved away as they saw out of the smoke was destroyed cars as well dead men who wanted to try and get them. The three breathed in relief from how far they made it, to which made them feel tired as Acolyte flew over out of the window to puke.

Acolyte: "Where the hell did you learn how to drive like that?"

Asking the boy seeing that was some psycho driving right there, wiping his small mouth they looked at the view seeing several mountains as well more people in cars driving to it. Looking closer, that had to be where the new army was meeting up as well possibly getting ready to try and find them. Seeing how this small attack was a scouting party for them, looking back at the girls Mal held the rock like map as it was still glowing as well showing the way which they had to go there.

Evie: "I guess we know where we going?"

Looking at the directions on the small rock map as Carlos merely let out a hesitated like chuckle seeing they weren't going to stop, getting himself adjusted as well not thinking about the death experience he was almost just in. Breaths some fresh air trying to not get scared as they had to go get Jay, starting the engine again he soon proceeds to drive right to the lion's den trying to prepare themselves for whatever might be coming their way.

_**Later**_

The small car began to make its way as well stay hidden in the back, driving through the rocks as well staying out of sight. They saw more drivers heading pass the rocks along with gathering somewhere, apparently it was to this giant like cage which was fortified as well had several signs which apparently was for someone to represent the champion. The person that would represent for all the new army to stand by Samael's side, if Jay would win he would be dead in a instant. They got out of the car where they found some rags where they could use as disguises, the three kept their faces covered along with not trying to be looked at. So far everyone's attention was arriving at this dome like place, they began to find some seats to go near as well watch was about to happen.

Mal: "I seriously got a bad feeling about this place, and it's never good if I get that feeling."

Whispering to her friends as soon enough they began to chant a name, 'Samael'. The name was like venom to the three as well Acolyte which the bat wanted to throw a fit over it, quickly enough in the middle of the dome was a elderly man with two long goat horns. He had a beard over his mouth as everyone began to silence as well made everyone curious of what he would say.

"Greetings! Sons of Samael, it has come. The day, when the children of darkness would come to our realm. And liberate us as well our master to a new realm!"

Speaking out like a priest in a church as it made the nut jobs here lose it seeing how they were believing what he was saying, as this continued Acolyte merely observed who the goat was. From his brief knowledge of what has happened when he remained hidden, this was possibly the so called father Elite. God knows why he's called that, but the elderly man merely gestured them to calm down.

Father Elite: "We all know, that Samael is custom to raising the dead to serve him. But, flesh and blood is the only thing that wins the fight! Which is why, we shall have one of you. To represent for us, as well our six candidates who will battle to death to show him the strength and duration of our fury for his cause."

Continuing to speak as quickly enough, six males came out of wearing armor as well having different types of clothing on. Along with noticing a familiar person amongst them, wearing that of combat armor. Which was dark brown as well orange, he had on black eyeliner make up as well two daggers on his waist. It was Jay, who's hair was combed along with shown for the crowd as he looked like a trained assassin.

Father Elite: "In one hour, these six will battle each other to the death. For the honor of showing Samael, that the living can still conquer all. For with flesh and blood, we are eternal!"

Raising his hands up in the air which made the crowd cry out even more for the six being the lucky ones to battle for the glory of meeting Samael. While everyone was distracted, Jay's eyes were able to locate his friends amongst the crowd of psychos as he showed a small confirmation of him knowing they were there. Quickly enough, the goat man guided them back to the dome where they would be getting ready for the fight as Mal and the others soon headed to find Jay without drawing any attention.

* * *

Sneaking a way into the barracks, the small group were lucky enough to pick a lock as well make it inside of the barracks. Avoiding the security was something as they were able to find a small room that was basically Jay's room, they didn't see him inside as Acolyte used his small wing to unlock the door. They walked inside to look around and not see there friend, until suddenly they saw the door closed behind them as well Jay hanging upside down as well shirtless making everyone freak out.

Jay: "Guys, your alive."

Looking relieved as he quickly dropped to the ground, the last time when they saw Jay he was already strong. However without his shirt the boy looked much more muscular, to a certain degree like Harold. Except without the demigod blood, they also saw how he obtain several cuts as Mal went over to check if he was ok.

Jay: "Oh these? Got them when I first came here, apparently these guys haven't heard about me. As well thought I was some kind of street rat trying to get some food. Irony ain't it?"

Asking them as they all thought so, Acolyte looked at the four now smelling a very strong aura of blood along with that they had a strong like senses of all four of them. Mal, getting a bit to attached to feeling Jay's abs soon moves away trying not to get flustered as Evie couldn't help that although she was dating both her and Trick, those muscles are hard to resist.

Carlos: "So? Same thing like me? Had to adjust to the environment as well wait for us to possibly save you?"

Looking curious as the Vk, merely whistled as well nodded seeing that as his plan. In his mind was beat the shit out of these people, grab one of their rides and possibly try to find them before anything happened to them. Which would take days, possibly a weak seeing how his natural instincts is beat up the biggest person that he meet on the road and make them give him answers. Acolyte, flies over landing on a bed which had Jay's clothes which he would need if he was going to survive.

Acolyte: "If your going fight those five? There is no loser, it's either kill or be killed. And these men would kiss Samael's feet to get the chance to meet the fucker."

Giving him the rundown of what might happen, Jay merely stayed silent not understanding that there was a small talking bat in the room as well cursing. He pointed at it trying to think he didn't lose his mind like Trick has, or possibly starting now since Trick already was screw loose since he grew up with him. Mal, quickly gave him the quick rush in such as him being the former god here as well helping them all getting together, which made Jay laugh seeing how that was almost the funniest thing he's heard in a long while.

Evie: "Ok, we had enough laughter. We got to get out of here before that old goat guy tries to get us."

Bringing it up, however while they were all getting ready Jay merely walked over to his clothes that he had on when meeting the crowd. They saw how serious he looked as he wasn't going to leave, he had no choice but to fight as they all got confused. Looking at Acolyte, the bat merely sighs as he stretched his wings and flies to Jay as he went on the boy's shoulder.

Acolyte: "Because your friend here is a fighter, if he leaves then he would be a disgraced. I can tell from his knuckles, the boy has tussled with people like his stature, right mate?"

Asking Jay which he nodded, Mal merely bit her lips getting irritated by that stupid code of honor. They were in a freaking deathmatch and Jay wouldn't walk away, lowering her head she couldn't convince him. Jay could tell she was upset, still that didn't mean she as well the others would leave him. Seeing how this was going to be a battle to the death, he should at least have the edge. Mal, pulled out Lilith as quickly enough thought about something, she smiled thinking of a plan as she looked at everyone going to make sure this father was going get a champion.

_**Later**_

Back in the dome, everyone was right now shouting at the fight awaiting to happen as they were waiting to see who would be the champion who would meet Samael. The doors opened showing Jay, already geared up as well him walking out as well looking at the crowd as he soon raises his arms in the air showing off his stature. If possible, these guys should go down easy with the plan the others thought off. However, he heard something off with everyone as they gasped seeing the elite father walking out from the entrance then the other men.

Father Elite: "My people, we have a traitor in our midst. As well a prize, the child of darkness that Samael desires."

Pointing at Jay as they all booed at him, the thief merely remained silent not going to let them get to him as he remained focus of not going let him get taken by surprise by what Elite might pull.

Father Elite: "So, in order to get in the good grace of Samael. I shall beat this boy, to where when we shall meet our demon lord. We shall stand by him, equal and strive for glory!"

Making the people cheer for him, Jay merely shook his head not going to let him get him upset. Though he didn't know what he was going to do, removing the clothing off his chest. Everyone especially soon saw how Elite looked just as muscular as Jay, although he was a old goat he still looked ready to throw down as well look ready for a fight. Going from his belt, he pulled out a long sword with a square based blade as he aims it at Jay.

_"Oh shit."_

He said in his head not thinking a old man, especially a goat like man could have a good set on him. However, on the other side the old man saw Mal as well the others who were able to find some instruments in the place. Carlos, was on drums as Evie had a guitar, the only thing is that they didn't know how to play these instruments. Luckily Lilith, able to give Volume's instruments magic there was possible, then it might be for the others as the music would help Jay get the upper hand.

Jay: "Yeah, while you act like a total jarhead wanting to impress a madman. I'm going kick your ass while my friends hit a mean beat, ok?"

Pointing it out as soon enough, Jay pulled out his two daggers as well spins them into a combative pose ready for Elite. Mal, quickly to play a few strings beginning a small song while for Jay, needed to focus on the fight as everyone began to play slowly going help Jay get into the mood.

Jay: _"My company, always on the run. A destiny, not yet fulfilled." _

He sang softly as well circling Elite as he did the same, Mal continue to play the axe as the others watched there friend about to fight the most strangest as well dangerous enemy ever.

Jay: _"I was born, a street rat with chance of no survival. Behind the form, A Vk makes a stand."_

Stopping as well spinning the two daggers in his hands ready for Elite as he got into a charging stance, everyone waited as the anticipation was murder right now.

Jay: _"And that's were called..."_

Giving a smirk at Elite as the old man charged at him, soon enough the two clashed metal which soon enough Carlos hits the drums hard as the three VK played their instruments making the ground cheer for the fighting starting.

_"Bad company! We can't deny. Were bad company, until the day we die!"_

Singing together as well helping Jay with his movement, so far Jay was able to avoid the man's powerful strikes. Each swing from Elite was like him holding a sledge hammer, using his athletic like skills as well movement. He had the upper hand until Elite shoulder pushed him to the ground, going for the kill Jay flip upwards and punches his nose as the others slowly stop playing watching Jay get his focus back.

Jay: _"Until the day I die."_

He spoke as he saw how Elite wasn't looking tired, the old goat can keep up in this fight as they looked at each other not giving in.

Jay: _"Rebel souls, disgraces we've been called. Made a choice, to prove we are strong."_

Remembering how his father, along with the other's parents called them disgrace as well belittling them. Not believing they would be like them, however they didn't have to because they were ok with being themselves. Mal as well the others continued to play slowly to add with the atmosphere as the two fighters watched what move they were going do.

Jay: _"Now all these worlds, know our names. They come with rage, and will face wickedness! And that's why were considered.."_

Stopping in mid song as he runs at Elite, trying to cut his head off. Jay does a slide underneath the giant sword as well get's back up as the thief kicks his shins and the two soon again engage with their weaponry making the cheer for the fight.

"Bad company! We can't deny. Were bad company, until the day we die! Until the day we die, Until the day we die!"

The four sang together as Jay used the adrenaline in his system to move fast, Elite was able to catch up as well stop his two daggers. At this moment he head butts him with his horns making Jay fall onto the ground, the others looked worried for Jay as he saw how Jay was taken by surprise. Elite, grabbed him up as well aims the blade at his neck ready to end it. Flipping it backwards, he was about to beat him with the end of the handle, Jay looking at how Elite look like he was winning, had a small trick up his sleeve. Learning this from Trick, he gave the victor a smile making Elite confused.

Jay: _"And that's were called..."_

Stopping right there as he kicks him in the family jewels, however unlike Trick's kicks this one actually worked. The old goat dropped his sword moving back trying to regain his focus, Jay grabbing his two daggers rushed at Elite along with blocking each of the attacks Elite tried to use on Jay.

_"Bad company! We can't deny. Were bad company, until the day we die! Until the day we die, Until the day we die!"_

Mal as well the other sang with Jay as the harder they played the instruments, the more Jay was getting the upper advantage as he began to disarm Elite. Making the sword fly up, Jay kicks Elite in the face about to catch the blade as he quickly catch the blade. However, before he could he saw something appearing from the sky. Having two massive wings, it was Samael as he quickly grabbed the sword which stunned everyone as he landed right in and killed Elite by cutting his head right there which made Jay as well the others shocked and moved back.

Samael: _"Until the day you die."_

Finishing their song, as Elite stood there looking at his leader the old goat merely smiled uttering a few words before he could die from the wound. 'Glorious', he spoke as he sadly enough died by the blade. Samael, looked at the army as they soon cheered for their leader as Jay moved back spinning his daggers looking at him while the demon VK looked at the others.

Samael: "Well, well, well. Ain't this a surprise, all four of you. In my claws, as well playing a tune. I could feel your presence from a mile away, along that with you all together. The scent was so much, I rushed without bringing my forces. However, I have one with me."

Mal: "Well, your welcome. But right now, I think I could say I'd be more then happy to kick your demon ass for making us go through this moronic trip."

Speaking at him as Samael turned seeing Mal, spinning her axe like a actual weapon. Samael, smiled as he pulled out his guitar like weapon and rushed at her, the two spin both of their instruments as they soon clashed together. Everyone could see two colors which was that of Samael being dark like green while Mal's was purple, the two continued to clash until they heard some honking. The crowd look seeing Carlos's car, which was being driven by Acolyte as he ran down the people in the crowd as well quickly hits Samael making him fly straight into the entrance.

Acolyte: "Getting in before he pulls off some black magic crap!"

He announced as the four Vk teens rushed right to the car, Carlos looked how the bat was able to do this as he had some stilts inside as well bricks attached to the pedals. Moving him aside, they all hope right in and quickly drive off away from the dome as everyone began hurling sharp weapons at the car which stick onto the side of the hood. Everyone duck as Mal, looking at Samael recovering soon raises him the middle finger which he responded by hitting a power ballad along with sending metal chains at them. However they were unable to catch up as several men were caught by them and squeezed by the force which made them explode.

Carlos: "Please do not provoke the guy with the freaking devil person written all over his freaking body?!"

Asking out of fear seeing several of those people exploded, they were soon safely away while for Samael. Merely got upset by this, however he looked at Elite as he bended a knee to pay respects for him because now with them unite as well getting stronger. It will be easy to take their blood as well enter their world, looking at the new army he raised his arms thinking they deserve to be under his wings as he shall lead them to Auradon, as well make sure the VK will have them in the grasp of his claws.

* * *

_**Song is 'Bad Company' which is from Five Finger Death Punch. All rights belong to the rightful owners, Surprised yah didn't I? Didn't think that another episode would be up so late? Well Trick's here to tell all you good little VK boys and girls, that more is to come as well a special announcement at the end of this adventure. Want to know what is? Well ready the story and find out!**_


	13. Vk of metal part 5: Dangers of the wild

_**Jay pov**_

_**"This place isn't that bad, well it kind of is actually bad as well the fact that this realm is meant to make people strong along with having people do whatever it takes to stay alive. When I arrived near those rocks as well the desert, all I could do is basically what I was born to do as well what my father trained me to do. Steal and show no mercy, it was much more different there then in Auradon, when I did it there I saw how easy it was to do it because they were all goodie two shoes as well that they never seen someone like me. Here? Was like everyone was like me, itching to stay alive as well be strong, but it was quickly stopped when Elite tried to choose a champion to represent the new army to serve Samael to conquer Auradon. Now I'm not exactly good with thinking strategic, but when it comes to sports I can think of this as a giant tourney game. All I needed to do was keep moving until I made it to the finish line, except the catch was I had to hurt people with blades as well my knuckles. I thought I was going be here for a while, luckily Mal as well the others came in to help out. Right now this small rock that Mal has is leading us to where Dizzy as well possibly where Trick is, just hope those two aren't in any kind of danger of there own. Oh who am I kidding? Dizzy would somehow find herself in some act while Trick would be the trouble."**_

* * *

It was the afternoon of the day, Carlos was continuing the long drive to wherever they were heading to. Jay was a bit stunned himself to see Carlos man handle a car like this, which he was able to build and use it in some kind of death race. Along with Evie being in a place where she sang to a group of thugs without showing any fear. His friends have changed a lot over these past years, they were once a group of hoodlums doing whatever they could to survive on the Isle as well be ready to take up the mantles of their parents. Now? They didn't know what they were seeing how they both stood on the side of heroes and villains, but now have chosen good seeing how the people they have grown to make friends as well family were on that side. Though in Chaos? Those rules didn't matter, it was about making sure there was fight in you to make through the day or be used by someone else.

Evie: "So how come Samael was able to find us? As well that why is our blood is all he could think about? I mean sure it's the lifeforce of everyone but still makes no sense."

Confused about how whenever they were together, Samael was able to track them down in a instant like a blood hound. No matter where they were he was somehow to find them, when Mal was with Acolyte he didn't find her. But when she was with Carlos, the smell from both of the VK must have attracted him to them as he was able to catch up in a snap.

Acolyte: "It's because of your bloody heritage, so far whatever is coursing through your veins is powerful. Making Samael grave it like a drug, which makes me curious of who the living hell are your parents are?"

Asking them himself as they all remained a bit silent, the chance of why they might be possibly so damn popular along with that a demon like Samael would be after them was because they were much more the a bunch of adolescence teen adults. Mal, being considered the leader of the group merely groans as she had to be the one to explain the situation.

Mal: "Our parents are famous villains in our world, there considered witches as well sorcerers. The sound of their names make everyone tremble, but also we learned something about our other parents. My father, is actually a god. Not a Greek but Norse, Loki. God of mischief, he as well the others are from another world."

Giving a brief summary that made Acolyte, the bat rub his glasses as well giving her a better look as well everyone else as he didn't exactly hear that when Mal first met him in the cave.

Acolyte: "No shit, when I thought you all were a bunch of kids with magical powers I thought it might have been the magic you all have. But now I see the truth, you bastards are of two worlds."

Almost sounding surprised as well glad that he was able to save these blokes now seeing how with what they are now? Samael wouldn't stand a chance, though the former god could see they weren't exactly up for a fight right now. All they wanted was to go home, along with finding their friends. Mal, looking at the rock soon glowed again as she could feel where they needed to go next. Pointing a head, Carlos took the direction as he continued to drive to where they headed into that of a jungle. The tree's were darken as well the leaves covered the sun light, parking it straight near the tree's as quickly but surely they heard something. A fearsome and monstrous like roar which made everyone looked rather suspicious as well not knowing what kind of animal made that sound.

Carlos: "Ugh, what was that?"

Asking Acolyte as the small bat god merely shook his head not wanting to answer, seeing how there was something in these words that made the smart mouth animal remain silent. Turning on the headlights, Carlos begins to drive slowly pass the tree's along noticing how they were going deeper into the woods. It was nice to see that of a new scenery, except this wasn't like the enchanted forest back in Auradon or the darken forests. This environment made them feel cautious, they kept going deeper where they couldn't even see the sunlight or even the sky. Only a few spots of the sky seeing how it felt like they were in a whole different world, stopping in the middle. They soon noticed that of several words painted across the tree's as well hanging skeletons, from warnings all they could read was 'Trespassers will killed or eaten" which meant someone or something was in these jungles.

Jay: "Alright, before we do anything. I need a firm confirmation of what the hell is in these words and if possibly, how to not get killed by one."

Stating it firm and simple, Acolyte sigh as he flew up onto the dashboard as the four Vk looked at the small bat as he tapped the side of the button which a light rose up making him look like a freighting story teller.

Acolyte: "These parts, are not exactly my territory. When I made these tree's, I accidentally dripped some of my blood on the soil as well several animals. Soon enough, they begun to change. The small animals which lived in these tree's became what most people call, 'Stalkers'. Their fast, deadly along with able to run at fast speeds to which not even a arrow could catch up to them."

Describing them as the sound of them made these animals rather dangerous along interesting to see up close, as well how they would hunt in these woods.

Acolyte: "However, they didn't go unprotected. These creatures, had selected several individuals who would aid them in their protection. 'Watcher's', is the term seeing how whenever the stalkers would be out. There watchers would be behind the dark, ready to jump on whatever would harm their beasts."

Finishing his tale as the four didn't look that much fazed by how they merely thought it would have to be another challenge they would have to face, before anything they begun to hear something. Across the bushes as well the trees was scampering, they looked around checking what was outside as the shapes were big. Each of the four looked at what was running by the trees, this kept going on until soon enough the sound of their moving stopped.

Mal: "You know those moments when people wait for something, that thing would intentionally.."

Before finishing, whatever was trying to scare them quickly landed on the car. It was that of a giant like rat, it snarled at them as well had grey fur as well red eyes. This made all four of them scream out of utter shock as Carlos, hit the pedal going in reverse as the white haired boy tried to shake off the giant animal. They all held on to dear life as the vermin began to scratch the windshield as well continue to do so as quickly enough they crash behind a tree making the giant rat lose it's grab and fall off in a instant. Putting it to gear, Carlos made a straight B-line out of the jungle as quickly enough they looked behind seeing how the rat was calling for others.

Carlos: "You didn't to describe the animals being that of giant sized rats?!"

Acolyte: "I don't exactly keep tabs on this place mate, when your this size your a snack!"

The two shouted at one another as they were right now avoiding the furry beasts trying to land on them, swirling and moving across the tree's as well rocks ahead. They kept moving until they reached a dead end which was a pile of fallen tree's along with that of dead intruders that tried to come here. Looking behind them, several of the stalker rats began to surround them as well make sure there was no way for them to escape.

Mal: "I'll go out to protect you, stay in the car and don't get out."

Informing them that she will take care of them, though the look of Evie's eyes showed that they weren't exactly going after them. Mal wouldn't kill them, but would make sure they would not try to chase them while they were here. Getting out of the car, she looked at the animals as they snarled at her as they could tell from her scent she was a much more dangerous prey. Slowly pulling out her guitar, she holds it close while looking at them gather around them still as Mal held her instrument close. Her fingers glided across the stringers waiting for them to do try something on her, the others watched at how Mal patiently awaited their attacks.

Jay: "You think she need's help?"

Seeing how Mal can handle herself well, but Acolyte merely chuckled that they haven't exactly seen her in a fight. The purple haired girl quickly began to play a small tune to lure them in as they leapt onto her quickly, continuing to play she hits a strong cord which sends the beasts flying across the tree's breaking the wood. Several of the rat stalkers charged at Mal as she was able to avoid the attacks as well hit them on the side of their faces, Mal couldn't keep this up for long as Evie couldn't take it. Grabbing one of Jay's dagger, she got out as well made the two boys rush in as the three run to there friend as Mall looked agitated that they came out to help out. However, before another stalker could pounce upon her they heard a command in the tree's. This was loud as well dominate as the four looked upwards seeing who did it, dropping right onto the ground was several females wearing some colorful like outfits as well were combat efficient.

Evie: "Those clothes patterns, sown hand style as well of the detailed lines. They look almost like.."

Putting the pieces together, someone landed right in front of the four was a familiar sight. her darken orange hair combed nicely as well braided together as well here wearing that of a similar suit to that of Trick's. She had glasses over her mask along with carrying two razor sharp scissor blades on her back as well having small like bags that looked like smoke bombs. The colors of the girl's uniform was that of light blue along with several spots that was pink, yellow and orange. Standing up firm, she spins her left scissor blade with ease and aims it at them not showing any intentions to strike them down.

Rotten four: "Dizzy?"

Asking out of pure luck and coincidence as the masked girl, look a bit stunned as she placed her scissor blade away. Removing her mask, it was Dizzy as she put on her glasses back on as she looked merely surprised by them. The four were loss of words as Dizzy rushed to them as they hugged the small girl, the others as well stalkers were not understanding as they thought they were attacking her. The orange haired girl, speaks in their dialect as well makes them stop from trying anything.

Dizzy: "It's felt like days since I've seen you all."

Looking overall glad they were alright, Mal as well the others had a lot of news to be briefed on seeing how there sweet but still wicked Dizzy has gone full blown Trickster apprentice.

* * *

_**Later**_

After the small reunion, Dizzy along with the stalkers and walkers guided the others to a camp. There they saw several people, mostly it was dominated by females as they looked like barbarians with a mixture of Huns. Also, there was colors which possibly had to mean Dizzy had some kind of roll in this.

Carlos: "So ugh, Dizzy? I see your friends have, gotten a taste of your fashion taste."

Trying his best to make some communication while the watchers, looking at the boy seeing how it wasn't very wise to try and speak lite about them.

Dizzy: "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. When I was placed her, they all thought I was a scout for Samael. They were going feed me to these stalkers, but. That kind of change, after they saw this."

Briefing them small as they walked into that of a museum, it showed them that of several images. They were like a story being spoke in figures, the four saw how that Acolyte created the land as well most of the realm. Along with that when he spilt his blood, the stalkers came to be. Wild but not exactly monsters, they found people to coexist with as well bond, the two sides have remained together as well safely hidden amongst the jungles not letting anyone dare try to cause any trouble. Also, that there was a tale of how six beings would come to Chaos. Along with going up against the demon that would plague this land and would spill blood of their kind, as well possibly end him.

Jay: "Sweet, I guess were the chosen ones. Like that's something original."

Guessing as slowly but surely, the watchers quickly bended a knee to someone coming in. Especially Dizzy seeing how she was one of them as well, the four looked to see a rather mature woman with a curvaceous like body. Along with wearing fur like armor on her body along with holding a spear, Mal as well the others stood fast to this suppose leader as well noticed that Acolyte. Standing on her shoulder seeing how he was getting comfy on her as the woman merely looked at them curious.

Acolyte: "Oh, sorry mates. This is Jess, leader and queen of the stalkers. Along with, the first woman to shut me up."

Introducing them to her as the leader of the clan looked at the four as well examined them, she gave a cold like stare at them as being looked down at by a highly dominate woman was kind of nerve racking. Pointing at each one, she walked over to the images on the stone wall showing the six as they all represented each of them. Mal, nodded to that confirmation seeing how that it was them. The leader, walked over to Dizzy placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Dizzy: "She has taken me into the clan, in exchange I help her with getting everyone looking like actually warriors. But with style, as well getting a few lessons from them in return."

Explaining why the natural sense of this agreement, however Evie being almost a bigger sister to the young Vk has told her to not based her life as well style based of Trick. Although he had taken her underneath his wing as well kept a faithful eye on her, time and time again Dizzy could be whatever she want. While Dizzy, nodded to that notion seeing how she already knew what she wanted to do. Show most of Auradon her true style in designing hair as well giving amazing as well wicked makeovers, however now in Chaos it was different.

Mal: "More to the point, where trying to get back as well possibly. If with a slight chance of us get hurt, take down Samael."

Which how she said it in a calm manner, made everyone cheer for them seeing how that the Vk said it was like they were going be freed. Soon enough, Dizzy leads out seeing how Jess walked by the four's side seeing that the young VK had a lot in her, along with she was waiting to take down Samael. They looked at the girl seeing she didn't know what exactly she was asking for, however Acolyte stopped them seeing how she has changed since they had seen her. They begun to hear drums as well different types of instruments as well here a laughter from Dizzy as they were all going see her sing.

Dizzy: _"Well it's about time, that your here, we're ready for a fight. I've got my boots on ready to run, making everyone afraid of me come."_

Singing up right as well being confident as showing that she wasn't going to stay in the back, around the camp several others looked ready for the fight against Samael.

Dizzy: _"Oh! Since that day, pulling my hair, jumping all around, waiting for my moment to come!"_

Looking excited as she had a lot of energy waiting to be shared as well everyone else, Mal taking this moment pulls out Lilith to play along with the Vk's girl song.

Dizzy: _"Now that your here, the moment has come. To face our demons ready for war."_

Pointing at her friends as sadly, Evie was rocking her head liking how she was singing as Dizzy was a free spirit and she couldn't stop her. Jay, going by some drums and begins to play them as Dizzy lets out a war cry making everyone cheer for her.

Dizzy: _"The Vk are going fight! To kick out every light, to take on everyone! That want's a piece us, We're not going stop we make Samael crawl on his knee's and watch us how we are the true wicked!"_

Leaping across the area as this was the first thing that Evie saw out of her, raw wickedness as well showing that she was ready. Along with making the crowd amped up for whatever they will face as even the stalkers, let out a roar seeing how they were ready as well.

Dizzy: _"We're screaming all around, not afraid who hear us call. Waiting to have some fun!"_

Rushing over to Evie as she drags her over to dance while Carlos, being noticed by several female warriors to dance with them seeing how he was cute to them.

Dizzy: _"Sure it's not game, but right now were ready to win. Heading to the finish and make our enemies whine in pain."_

Describing how Samael will after they will take him down, from how she sounded it was like there was nothing they couldn't handle. Mal, smiled at how everyone was enjoying themselves as well continued to play the axe.

Dizzy: _"Now I'm back with you, all of us. We're fire back at Samael to the ground."_

Getting more along with stomping her feat on the ground Evie decided to do the same, Dizzy soon brings Evie to where Mal was playing with Jay as Carlos. Tried to get free of the warrior women as all five of the VK were performing for the crowd getting them excited."

Dizzy: _"The Vk are going fight! To kick out every light, to take on everyone! That want's a piece us, We're not going stop we make Samael crawl on his knee's and watch us how we are the true wicked!"_

She sang louder as the girl as well Evie moved away, which was at that moment Mal was playing Lilith much more aggressive letting her magic along with wicked personality master the axe. Continuing to play on it, everyone amongst the crowd could feel a over whelming power from it as it made them more ready then ever as well raised their fists in the air chanting to the five going to stand by them. Evie, chuckled as she wanted to be a part of this as she steps in to sing by Dizzy's side.

Evie: _"Ticking like a time bomb, going up against the enemy sounds easy. But you better beware, Samael is no friend. He'll come with fury and fire."_

Rocking her hair to the side as Mal, as well the others laughed at how the music was guiding her which they could see she was enjoying the song.

Evie: _"Well! I hope your ready for when he comes, he showing no mercy to anyone! We got no fear, we laugh it.."_

_"Cause we VK! Will make him scream!"_

All five of them singing together as Acolyte himself, could see how much energy they were producing. It was like if they were a volcano of magic, Jess herself can somehow feel it seeing how these five will be able to take out Samael, if they keep this energy at his horned head.

_"The Vk are going fight! To kick out every light, to take on everyone! That want's a piece us, We're not going stop we make Samael crawl on his knee's and watch us how we are the true wicked!"_

The five sing as the music was able to make most of the birds fly out making the sun light come through the tree's, everyone looked amazed at how the light shined upon them like if this was a sign. A sign that they would end Samael's reign, quickly enough they soon moved back as they saw a shadowy figure in the mist of the sky. Dropping down, Samael appeared like a archangel gracing them as well making everyone pull out their spears as well different types of weapons ready to strike him down. Silence soon filled the air as soon enough everyone waited to so what would happen, he merely let out a small laugh as well bowed his head.

Samael: "I'm surprised you all didn't get the message. When you are all together, I can come after you. No matter how far you run, or to the highest peak. When all of you are together, my teeth grave the blood and power you generate."

Informing them of their situation, however with Mal looking over her friends as well the small army they have recruited. They weren't afraid, so far the more they united the more stronger they were feeling.

Mal: "Well then, I guess you should feel the taste of VK power. As well a side of what happens when you try and go after us."

Looking right at Samael's eyes as well to Dizzy, she smiled seeing how that this was quite a amazing feeling. Looking right at the demon, Dizzy raised her right hand as well shouting out loud a command. It quickly enough made the stalkers as well watchers leap right at him, Samael merely chuckled as well raised his left claw in the air doing his own war cry.

Samael: "Give them hell boys!"

Which suddenly through the tree's, his new army combined with several monster like minions charged in to attack them. This sparked a small war as the VK, grabbed some weapons and went to help out. However, Jess stopped them as she couldn't let them fight.

Jay: "Your people are in trouble, we can't just.."

Trying to explain, Jess let a whistle out called out to one of her warriors. That suddenly, was right now in Carlos's car driving it pass several men as well arrived right at there feet. They looked at Jess as well the watchers doing their best to win the fight, Samael was right now throwing both beasts and members of the tribe across the place as well killing them with his axe. Dizzy, looked afraid for Jess if she would survive, the chief hugs her assuring that she will survive this fight.

Jess: "Free, chaos."

She spoke as Acolyte looked at the group giving him a assured nod that they will hold him off, hating the moment they quickly went back into the car as Carlos, hits the pedal and soon enough drives out of the watchers tribe as Samael looked at them go. He was going to chase after them but, Jess leapt from the sidelines and stabs him through the chest with a spear. The demon roars in rage looking at the VK escaping as he would track them down, Dizzy was able to help them find a way out as they escaped the jungle as they got back on the road.

Evie: "That was some utter bull crap! We should have stayed and helped out."

Feeling like a coward for running out from trying to help out, but still Jess was giving them the chance to escape seeing how that they would be the ones to take him down. Though right now they needed Trick to fully reunite them, which Mal looked at the rock trying to help them but it wasn't glowing. Dizzy, getting comfortable in the car as she soon enough knows where they needed to go.

Dizzy: "I know where Trick is, but Jess and the others wouldn't want to go. It's a stone like building like the ones in Auradon. It had metal fences across the side as well screams filling the windows as well having a bad feeling around it."

Describing the place, Acolyte's eyes widen to what she was describing, the one place he seriously didn't want to go near nor would want to head inside. The Vk noticed the look of the bat god as whatever was making him nervous, and if it did it to someone like him then they would need to be ready.

Acolyte: "Trick's in the Asylum. Ah fuck berries..."

* * *

_**The song is based of 'Burn it to the ground' from Nickelback. All rights to the song goes to it's rightful owners. **_


	14. Vk of metal part 6: This is music?

_**Dizzy pov**_

_**"The Asylum, a place that almost every watcher as well stalker and the leader Jess was afraid of going. It's a place where when I was trying to learn how to defend myself, I happen to hear some mad laughter as well crying. The only time that I heard something like that was from Trick, the one time I heard Trick ever cry was when Evie told me about how afraid he was when I was given that spell to give me nightmares. Not the ones that I had when granny Tremaine would give me a cold star as well have me clean the hair off the ground, these nightmares was much worse. I was running from giant slippers from Cinderella, Gus as well several of his mice friends trying to eat me and worse. Lucifer playing with me in a bottle, that type of fear as well nightmare making me want to never see my family or that of Cinderella. When I woke up, she told me about Trick let out his anger on those bug soldiers as well his father. Soon enough, I knew that the reason why he does what he does was so that no one else would do it. Along with carrying the burden of hurting bad men then anyone else, maybe that's why Evie and Trick warn me that what he does is something no one should do. Though right now? That rule can go to the pit because I'm going make Samael pay for what he's done with us, but I think the small Acolyte will get to him first before I can."**_

* * *

The car kept driving across the road making their way to where the 'Asylum' was at, however there was merely silence of where exactly this place was. The rock, merely wasn't glowing long with that whatever this institution was had to be something it didn't want to go. Right now however, Evie was right now curious about Dizzy's circumstances with why she was with those watchers as well what had happened since she was there. So far the days she had spent there with the warriors much more aware of her surroundings, along with how to tame violent animals. Those stalkers weren't exactly like bears, tigers or even lions at Auradon but these giant sized vermin's had the strength of rhino's. Along with how she hand crafted those scissor blades, while a bit to much they felt good as well connected together which was possible to represent Trick's signature dual stance and fighting skills.

Mal: "you seriously got a bit bad ass little Dizzy, but this won't last for long. Once we get back to Auradon, Trick will want you to not attempt this. Or, encourage it, all I know is if he did anything with you that involves violent activity. He's, not going be walking for a while."

Thinking that Trick would defiantly encourage her, though right now she was thinking if he was alright. Dizzy, understood what she meant as this wasn't going to last that long. But she would live the living hell out of it as well make sure she use the skills that she's learn to defiantly kick the living crap out of Samael.

Jay: "Maybe we should bring up about this Asylum? Now there were plenty of prisons in Auradon that dangerous people went into abandon islands. Though what makes this place so dangerous?"

Asking Acolyte which the small bat looked at him with a serious look as well flying to his face as everyone couldn't try and go near him seeing how it be a nightmare trying to get him off.

Acolyte: "Listen well wanker, this place where going isn't like those shitty prisons you have. This place is for the people that can't be allowed in Chaos, it wasn't my choice to put him there. The blood in him is unlike anything you all have, the Asylum takes people that have to be put there."

Telling him in a aggressive manner seeing how that Trick, was a rare case seeing that this Asylum must have a collection of characters that must have been extremely dangerous or derange to be placed there. The only way they were getting there was how Dizzy guiding them there, continuing to move forward they were heading passed several destroyed war vehicles as well that of skeleton beasts seeing how a battle happened.

Evie: "From what I can see, as well the stuff they had. These people tried to break the prisoners?"

Asking the small bat as he nodded, these poor bastards died from how they tried to rush and rescue some of the inmates in the asylum. Quickly enough, they stopped right ahead where they saw a massive like asylum building, just like how Dizzy described it on there way there. However, they looked around seeing that there were a few skeleton inmates with grey like jumpsuits on the ground that tried to escape. Evie, being protective covered Dizzy's eyes from the sight but she was alright to handle the sight as everyone looked at Acolyte curious about this sight.

Acolyte: "This place, is for people that believe that they should stay here. While for people, who have accepted who they are along with learning to live with themselves. Can freely go in and out."

Carlos: "Oh, so Trick's screwed then?"

Responding to what the small bat god was stating as Evie and along with Mal gave him that famous villainess glare which most people fear from. Stopping his talk, the five Vk as well bat god merely got out of the car as well made sure it wasn't going anywhere. Breathing in deep, they begun to walk to the front doors of the asylum where they saw the inside looking possibly well mannered. There they saw the door's leading inside along with a 'keepings' box which meant whatever dangerous belongings they had, it would be placed in there. Mal, had no choice to put Lilith in the box as the others placed in there belongings as they would be held safe from anyone that tried to take it. Looking through the doors, they walked right in where they tried to imagine what type of horror's they would see inside.

_**In the center of the Asylum**_

The five walked in along with Acolyte resting on Mal's shoulder looking around seeing nothing but different types of monster and human inmates with collars as well in rooms. They were walking pass a giant meeting space where that this is were the prisoners would to spend quality time, along with wanting to get some freedom. Looking pass through the windows, they saw very creepy as well chaotic people who didn't exactly would be welcomed in Auradon, especially that of the Isle as they saw several who these people were.

Acolyte: "Don't look at any of them, or say a word. People are off their rocker."

Warning them all as they couldn't to keep walking, as they kept walking through the darken parts as well more cells. The cells as well chambers that held the people kept going further as well longer, soon enough they entered a massive like stair labyrinth with stairs going upwards, sideways and even frontwards in such a strange sight.

Jay: "This, is really giving me a headache. Not exactly a fan of puzzles, especially this kind."

Looking for a way to steady his mind as well not get sick, however he accidentally falls off making everyone scream like if Jay might be gone. However, the gravity of this place made it impossible as quickly but surely he landed on another staircase. His heart was pumping not understanding what had just happened. Though he was glad he landed, though with his environment was too much to handle.

Evie: "Huh, reminds me of how you almost got me bear trapped in Cruella's closet? Only now instead of fearing of the metal mouths, the only thing we need to be careful is trying to not fall into a abyss."

Reminding Mal as she has told her many times that she was sorry, carefully enough the VK tried to avoid falling off the stairs as well trying to meet up with each other. However, it eventually ended with them getting separated as well on different staircases. Getting annoyed, they all tried to meet up with each other again which lead to them getting separated as well going upside down without even falling off.

Carlos: "This would defiantly blow the waters with the professors at Auradon, but I'm not liking this!"

Doing his best to not look down, however unexpectedly he looked forward and saw the dangerous sector of the Asylum. Where possibly Trick might be, heading straight forward to the entrance as everyone else saw. Seeing how going through entrance wouldn't help, they all leapt right towards the stairs as they used the momentum of the gravity to land on it. Soon enough the rest of the group rushed to the entrance where they quickly enough they came to another part which looked like a stage show. The group looked around seeing a bunch of tables as well other cells with people inside asleep not knowing who was exactly in it, checking out each cell they saw no Trick.

Mal: "For a place that holds a lot of nut jobs, they would have like some staff to help us out at least."

Looking more annoyed as quickly enough, they all heard the doors buzzed which meant something. The doors slides open as well reveal the several individuals who were locked up, several of them were male, female as well monsters which looked at the gang like if they were fresh meat. Looking around them, Jay grabbed a chair pointing it at them not going let them near his friends as well if he was going to go down in some madhouse in another realm of destruction.

"Oh, I like the blue one. I'll take her.."

One of the men said as he had four arms, walking over the Vk looked like they were going to be in for a fight. However, they suddenly heard something open which was a cell that looked quite normal as well with not having any kind of cracks like the other cells. The door opened quite slowly till there was nothing but darkness, everyone remained silent until suddenly they saw something flying right out of the room. It looked like a utensil as it hit directly into the four arm criminal's head, the shire force of the item made him yell in pain as everyone gasped at the sight.

Dizzy: "He's got a spoon in his head!"

Pointing it out as they saw how the massive like inmate fell onto the ground, looking at the prison room. They saw nothing but surely enough, they heard some tapping like a beat. Walking out of the room, everyone looked surprised as the person inside was Trick. Who was right now in the same blue inmates clothing, except it was styled to look like a jacket, he had his signature Jack o lantern grin on a white shirt as well having a hat which was fashioned quite nicely. His shoes, looked that of black and white with a heel, raising his hat he looked at the inmates as well his friends. Having a grin on his face, he raised his right arm to the side snapping his fingers at two people near a rundown jukebox. They quickly started to make it work, suddenly a beat began to play as most of the inmates rushed over to the tables to watch was he was about to do.

Acolyte: "What the hell is this music? It's like..."

Before the bat could ridicule Trick, Evie merely shushed him as this was something extremely out of the woodworks as well he looked incredibly amazing. Trick, still not noticing them began to walk to the stairs as well somehow, making the foot steps on the ground light up. Walking up the stage, he grabs a nearby toy like microphone as well looks at the crowd not even noticing the gang as well begins to snapping his fingers as well looking at everyone.

Trick: _"My queens are more like, beauty with a wicked sense. I didn't know how to react when I saw them. Who saw me, as a freak, on the scene."_

Singing in a rhythmic like sense as he jerked his shoulders making everyone liking how he was singing, while everyone in the back was confused by this sight along the song he was singing.

Trick: _"They thought I was no one, who will dance. For them, on the ground."_

Possibly describing his first encounter with Evie as well Mal, the girls saw how much movement in the singing as it almost reminded them of how he sang with his interdimensional father when they first met.

Trick: _"The boys were no different, when they noticed on the scene. Thinking I was lunatic with no care for anyone, however to them. I was more, then they can handle."_

Now talking about Jay and Carlos, they were a bit confused by that as when they were growing up Trick was a bit reckless. Along with doing things on his own, without noticing anyone paying any attention to him.

Trick: _"People always thought me, like a nightmare from their dreams. However they never thought so when they met me! They cared for me, like if I was family. And if anyone tries anything on them, then they better meet the king of screams!"_

Doing a dramatic spin as well a pose making everyone cheer for him as Trick began to jump on the stage, soon enough begins to moving his legs continuing his musical number. Soon enough, he throws his hat making everyone trying to catch it as Mal was able to catch it, making her a bit nervous as if Trick was a whole different person.

Trick: _"My wicked ones, are family. They cared for me, when no one did! When they did, I felt so alive. thought I would be alone, but they found me."_

Describing how the Vk as well how they stayed by him were a family, he get up with his movement as well doing some footwork looking at the inmates growling at them not to try anything. Quickly enough, he winks at some female inmates plus to some men making them pass out from how he was singing.

Trick: _"For many days, and dreadful nights. I was out of sight, thinking I would be like my dad in the end. So gross, so cruel, so monster."_

Pointing at the left side showing a image of Oogie boogie, which came down scaring the inmates as some bugs came down landing on them making them afraid of the picture. Pulling out another sharpen utensil, he spins it around not cutting himself as he performed this act.

Trick: _"His training and scheming, turned me into a monster. However, I'm over it!"_

Announcing it as he hurls the knife directly at the Oogie's head, it was a clean shot as well him whistling to the bugs to stop and head back into the cracks of the room around them.

Trick: _ "When I came into town, looking for some fun. I didn't know, I'd meet my queen again from so long. When I did, it changed my life, more then one."_

Informing the crowd about how if he had didn't meet Evie, he might have ended up being a dangerous VK he would had no trouble of messing with Mal and the gang. Evie, in the back was feeling her heart flutter as well beating fast as he still remembered that day so well.

Trick: _"People always thought me, like a nightmare from their dreams. However they never thought so when they met me! They cared for me, like if I was family. And if anyone tries anything on them, then they better meet the king of screams!"_

Doing another spin as his shoes didn't break, quickly enough he removes his jacket as well tosses it to the crowd making them fight over it. Trick was like some start to them as he continue his singing.

Trick: _"My wicked ones, are family. They cared for me, when no one did! When they did, I felt so alive. thought I would be alone, but they found me."_

Continuing his song as he quickly enough, throws the microphone to the crowd as they begun to fight over it. Quickly enough he started to do some dancing, his fluent movement on the stage made it seem so easy as he kept snapping his fingers as well not stopping for a second. The Vk as well Acolyte watched his performance as he didn't stop for a second, quickly enough he does a full split on the ground which makes everyone gasp at the sight.

Jay: "Did you two know that he could.."

Mal and Evie: "No!"

The two girls shouting surprised by how flexible he was as well how it didn't hurt him, quickly enough he does another spin and begins to grab his crouch doing a dancing like pose.

Trick: _"My wicked ones, are family. They cared for me, when no one did! When they did, I felt so alive. thought I would be alone, but they found me."_

Singing the same thing but it didn't matter, the song was really good. As this happened, Trick soon stops in his tracks looking at the inmates now in a deadly serious expression as well pointing at the VK in the back. Mal, as well everyone looked surprised not knowing what would happen.

Trick: "Next person that tries to say something flirty, sexist or even think! About harming my little apprentice, will have a lunch table shoved up in their ass. Along with me making sure that person stay alive, so he could eat their guts."

Making a grossing threat to anyone who would try to go near the Vk or the bat, they all dramatically rushed to their own rooms where they didn't want to get on his bad side. The gang, looked at them all surprised by this as Trick wiped his head from how much he did as he sat on the edge of the stage as well looked at the gang.

Trick: "So? what did you think?"

Asking them all, however it ended with them rushing over to him hugging relived he hadn't lost his mind or worse having his head on a plater. It was so long he could hold them all together, as well noticed the bat thinking that might be some figment of his madness, but he was going to get in on what the hell is happening.

* * *

_**Later**_

Walking across to Trick's cell, it was surprisingly spacious as it had a master bed. A fully hand stitched suit that had a metal motif with having spikes, along with his top part of his mask having no mouth cover. Also, that across the walls was pictures of the gang along with Auradon and the Isle of the lost. Walking to a small mini broken box, there was several cans of soda's as he handed them to the people.

Carlos: "So, while we were in danger as well trying to survive this land. You've been in this place? Living like a damn freaking king?!"

Looking rather upset as well mad, Trick laid on his bed looking at Carlos as he groaned upset as everyone gave him the same expression.

Trick: "You think it's been cozy for me here? When I tried to get out, I was tasered multiple times by this stupid building. Along with being shanked, stabbed as well almost turned into a side dish. So you really don't know what it took to survive here."

Describing about what he has went through, to which he pulled out a small collection of hand written drawings of his time here. Time works differently here than the outside, everyone except for Dizzy looked inside as they merely gagged at how it looked along with what he did to survive in this place.

Acolyte: "Ha! Now that's fucking metal!"

Looking astounded he finally met somehow who could go all out then what he's seen, though that merely got a swat from Jay seeing how that was wrong words. Evie, checking out the images on the wall notices one of herself wearing that of a linger type clothing with the words 'Protect and pleasure'. This made her merely blush hard as she quickly took the image, Mal noticed and humorously chuckled softly still seeing that he was faithful to her. However, that moment changed with seeing another hand drawn image of Mal, wearing some revealing clothing with the words 'Mistress and Milady' as she had a collar in her hand with Trick's name on it. Mal, looked the same as she took the drawing as they couldn't believe that, after being in a crazy house with women who were as attractive as them didn't try anything.

Trick: "So then, with all of your guys here. I can assume that the demon asshole is trying to still get us right?"

Jay: "Like you wouldn't believe, because now since were all together. We might possibly know a way to stop Samael from having us killed?"

Asking seeing how that Acolyte, taking a drink out of a can. Nodded as he burped out that loud as well looking at them all. They were all together as well united, meant that they could possibly take on Samael. Scratching his head, he happened to notice a blank paper and grabs it to where he begun to write the plan for the chance to utterly kill the shit out of Samael.

Acolyte: "Alright, you wankers have survived this long. So the best way to handle him, is by using what you all have learned."

As the way he wrote on the paper, showed all six of them together as well apparently on a stage. Samael, having the words 'traitor' labeled as well his guitar ready. They all took a look at it seeing how that their combined might would be able to handle him.

Mal: "What about his guitar? As well a whole freaking army of psychopaths and monsters?"

Asking the bat which the small bat was about to answer, until they felt the building rocked back and forth. Trick, grabbing a mirror piece underneath the pillow as he looks out through the bed. Quickly enough, there was a huge fight with Samael's new army along with the inmates facing off against another.

Evie: "The Asylum, it only takes in dangerous people. However it allows people who have accepted themselves to leave freely, so this place will hold them."

Figuring it out, however they looked at Trick seeing if he can leave. So far for most of his life he was considered not exactly normal, but right now he didn't know if he could make it out. Breaking the tension, Trick quickly got on his clothes completely not caring who looked at him merely groaned as well turned away. They awaited a answer from him as so far, gripping his hands as well looking that this was his mistake. He walked out to check how much was happening, hitting the side of the wall he goes underneath the bed and grabs a pipe that was from a bathroom.

Trick: "I'll buy you sometime, get your shit and get to the entrance. I'll meet you there..."

Mal: "Are you serious? I as well have of us have went through utter hell to regroup because of you half ass went up against someone without us having a word. Now, were all together and you want to.."

Before she could rant on, he walked over and gave her a passionate as well harden kiss which made everyone gasp. Mal, could feel the waiting from his time here as well feel her skin merely tense up as the dark fairy didn't expect that.

Trick: "I'm doing this, so that you all can get out. As well that, everyone having this makeup. I'm joining you all, also when we get back. Defiantly going to enjoy showing you to every single girl in Auradon my queens are metal. Now will you excuse me?"

Asking politely as well looking utterly glad he could have this moment with them, walks out of the room while holding his metal pipe and raised it. Letting out a yell they could hear him saying 'Viva le Resistance!' in a French matter joining the fray. Acolyte, looked at Mal seeing how he was confused that she was dating him and Evie. However now wasn't the time as they quickly begun to make a escape through the same way they entered going through the labyrinth and going to get there gear as well possibly survive this attack from Samael's psycho's.

_**Later**_

The five Vk had luckily made it through the crazy stair case as well arrived at the door. However, they saw Samael looking at them as well covered in blood and looking tired. He chuckled at how they were right with him, all together in one room as well looking ready to take them all.

Carlos: "This is bad right?"

Asking everyone as they quickly got their tools out as the demon, raised his wings opened as well him grabbing his guitar out as he holds a string. Looking extremely agitated, he hits a cord as well shouting out a German sentence 'Unterdrücken Feuer!" as it soon engulfed the doors behind him in fire not letting anyone escape as well metallic like chains to be flying straight at them. They all took cover as Mal, played a ballad on Lilith which quickly enough made a barrier over them, but not for long seeing how she wasn't focusing enough to play a proper tune. As Samael continued to play on his instrument trying to end them, the roof above him began to crack down as well show Trick covered in blood as well jamming the pipe in his back. Everyone looked surprised at how that he somehow made his way back to them, Acolyte looked at everyone seeing how they were doing there best to survive as he knew that they couldn't make it out.

Acolyte: "Mal, wankers. Promise me you make this fucker pay for how much pain he's caused to my land."

Telling Mal as she as well the others didn't know what he was talking back, the bat soon screeched out loud flying straight at Samael as soon enough attacks his face. Trick let's go as the six VK soon rush pass him as well through the fire, everyone quickly running out as well that of seeing Carlos's car was still safe. Mal looked back not knowing if Acolyte had survived, though it was surely answered with seeing a small mammal body hitting the ground. Which has no head as Samael, must have bit off his head as Mal saw Samael still chewing.

Mal: "You mother son of a bitch!"

Letting her anger out as her eyes glowed dark green as she hit a powerful blast from the axe which made a clean cut through Samael's chest. Though, it didn't kill him as he still tried to go right at him. Evie, saw this and dragged her to the car as they quickly got in as well made there way to escape him. Half of them looked back seeing the Asylum lit on fire as well can't believing that Acolyte, the rude little bat that once created this land to be chaotic sacrificed his life for them to live. Which meant, they have now a obligation to make sure Samael is stopped, by any means necessary.

* * *

_**The song is based off 'Billie Jean' from Michael Jackson. All rights belong to him and rightful owners, the final part is coming up by tomorrow at best. Stay wicked my friends!**_


	15. Vk of Metal part 5: OK WHAT!

**_Mal pov_**

**_"He died, the small bat that I first met as well possibly had to thank for helping me out with understand this world as well helped me get my friends back just had his head bit off and tossed on the ground right in front of me. Samael probably did it to piss me off, which he has severely. The others felt sorry for me about what happened, as well now curious of what's our next move. I lost of words right now seeing that we now had to end the Sanderson demon before he could get the chance to use our blood to enter our world. It's just I can't figure out what to do, even if we get ready we can't exactly take him on with swords and my axe. This world's battles as well confrontation with one another was different, which I think we can use to our advantage if we combine the stuff we learned as well put it into a overwhelming attack of music and VK might. I just hope, we can avenge Acolyte as well all of Chaos what happens when you drag six teens that were raised by dangerous people, and give them a reason to fight. As well sing about, hope my dad is seeing me now."_**

* * *

On the outskirts away from the burning Asylum, the group found a small green hill with a tree that was large enough to cover them from anyone trying to look for them. They were all right now taking it easy from escaping that nightmare as well taking a moment of silence for Acolyte saving them from getting captured. However for Trick, he was right now trying to apologize for giving his hat when he was doing his dance at the Asylum.

Trick: "Please my queen forgive me, I mean no ill when I threw my hat to her. I should have thrown my jacket to you but those nut jobs got to it first."

Trying to act like her mom's huntsman back in the old days, although it wasn't necessarily needed seeing how she knew he would never go behind her or Mal's back. But, was accepted seeing how seeing a dangerous person like Trick would he faithful to her, she decided to milk this a bit seeing how the feeling of being dominant was good.

Evie: "Silence! you dare to speak at me when you flirt with my dragon, I believe a punishment is in order."

Speaking at him like if she was a actual queen, Trick nodding as he began to grovel and kisses her left hand which she merely smiled down at him seeing how it's good that even if he was sometimes unpredictable. Evie had a good watchful eye on him as well that no matter what he did, she was hers and Mal's.

Evie: "Which, is to help out Mal with avenging Acolyte. Meaning, we hurt him to the point where he doesn't get back up. Also, when this is over to massage my feet while not saying anything to me."

Thinking of how he could make it up, Trick bit through his teeth as this was going to be a problem. But he relished the challenge as he nodded to her as he got back up as well looking at Evie ready for it, the others were thinking about what would be the plan. From what Mal's description, they were going to face Samael like how this world's battles been fought. Music, raw as well powerful music which could topple Samael to the ground.

Mal: "This is basically what I have in mind, not exactly perfect but. If we can sing the right tunes as well hit the right beat, we can send Samael downwards as well break him."

Giving a explanation about what would happen, they would change Carlos's vehicle into that of a speakers which could withstand Mal's axe. As this would happen, if there be any of Samael's minions might rush at them while they performed. Trick, would be their lead singer and vanguard. By then, once they have played loud enough along with taking on half of his army. The looks on everyone's face was out of not sure this would work, but it be there best chance to take him on face to face.

Dizzy: "Guys? Sorry to interrupt but once we start playing. Samael will come, as well bring almost no mercy on us. And from what I saw, I seriously think we need to call in reinforcements."

Suggesting some backup would be nice, the watchers would be a good idea to bring in as well possibly Volume's workers seeing how they could handle a fight. Looking at Jay, he could contact them in a jiffy seeing how he could ride with Carlos to meet them as well get the right instruments for this ballad. Looking at everyone, Mal didn't know what would happen as she placed her hand in the middle seeing how they were going start this plan.

Mal: "Come straight back, and don't waste any second. Because once we start playing, there's going be hell."

Stating that once they started, there was no turning back. No one had a ounce of regret or going to back down, the first thing Trick thought was keeping Dizzy out of this. But what he was informed about with her learning to handle herself as well being trained by that of amazon based women? He would be alright with it, everyone placing their hands in together going to proceed. They all nodded to one another going to start as Carlos and Jay rushed to the car quickly as well began to head out to get the equipment as well some help. The others looked at Trick, seeing how that they needed to draw Samael's attention, which lucky enough he knew just how to do it.

_**At another conquered fortress**_

Continuing his conquest of the land, Samael was in deep in thought while choking a human thinking about where those humans were. After the burning of the Asylum along with that of why he hasn't been able to find them, breaking the man's neck he quickly looked at the fire as well destroyed structure around him. Lowering his head, he begun to hear something from behind him as it sounded like one of his scouts. Turning behind him he saw a small gremlin tugging on his shirt as well pointing at the side. Something was right now taking out of his forces on the other side, growling at the annoyance of possibility of survivors.

"Oh Chernabog reject!"

Hearing a rather loud and annoying voice, Samael's eyes changed to that of curiosity as he walked over to observe a rather fascinating sight. It was Trick, who had right now cut down several of his men as well Dizzy who was standing by his side as well having her scissor like blades covered in some substance.

Dizzy: "Yeah horn head! You want us?! Were right here you, pop star jerk!"

Trying out a insult which, Trick kind of smiled as well patted on her shoulder seeing how it was going take a while for her to get use to insulting the enemy. Seeing the demon lord by the building, looking downwards at them. He merely smiled at how two of the VK were right here, sure it was just two of them but with him having their blood within his systems, It be more then enough to handle the rest.

Samael: "I must thank you, once I destroy you two. It will be easy work for me to annihilate the others."

Making his threat, this made Dizzy grab one of the dead warriors crossbow and fires at him. However Samael merely lets it hit his shoulder, quickly enough he removes it not caring for how much it hurt. Speaking in a demon tongue, he asked several of his men to go after them. Which this made Trick and Dizzy run away in the mist of the aggressive attack, the two began making their way to meet up with the others as they saw several of the demons coming right at them. Having several small pins in her pockets, Dizzy began throwing several of them in their legs as well arms making half of them unable to move seeing how she threw them right at their body parts which made it impossible to move.

Trick: "Show off!"

Shouting to Dizzy as she merely laugh at how she was good at something then him, coming up to the hill they quickly sledded down as well saw that from behind them was the rest of the men. Gathering up on the hill, the creatures as well other individuals that were from the new army looked at the two as they smack dab behind another tree.

"These bastards are alone! Kill them.."

Before one of the men were ready, one of them was quickly silence with a dagger in his chest as he quickly fell onto the ground. This made them all utterly shocked as they saw in front of them was several other members which was being lead by Volume and Jess, the two faction leaders looked at them as well looking at the tree. Everyone quickly saw it being a illusion casted by Mal as her along with the others had different types of instruments at bay, Evie had that of bass guitar along with Carlos a keyboard. Jay, was on drums as the only two things missing on stage was a lead singer along with a small eletric guitar for Dizzy.

Mal: "Who's ready for some metal?!"

Shouting out loud as what they were on, was a deconstruction set of Carlos's car made into a highly functional stage with speakers as well aimed directly at Samael's army. Trick and Dizzy hoped right on top as well looked at the army, the rabid looking warriors as they quickly roared at them trying to intimidate them. However, the words from Mal made Volume as well Jess's warriors ready as the purple haired VK begun to play as this made several of the warriors rush down as the VK begun to play. Trick, looked at everyone playing as he was going to do the singing as what he would be singing, would be to inspire the people to take back Chaos.

Trick: _"I must have dreamed a thousand dreams, Been haunted by a million screams. But I can hear the marching feet __They're moving into fields."_

Singing directly at the enemy forces as the new army charged at the others, passing by the stage was the rest of warriors charging to the men as the watches. Raised their spears getting ready to fire as they saw how the new army was charging at them as well the VK like animals.

Trick: _"Now, did you hear the news today? They say the danger is coming our way. I can see the fire's rising into the air, They're burning, of darkness and rage."_

Which Dizzy, raised her guitar in the air as it was the signal to the watchers to hurl their spears. They soon threw the sticks at half of the new army sending them to the ground like if they were rag dolls. Along with having the two armies clash together in a triumphant like sight of battle right in front of the Vk's eyes as they played for their friends.

_"There's too many men, too many demons. Making too many problems! And there's no love to go around, Can't you see this is the land of Chaos?"_

All of them on stage singing how in this land, there was no love but only the will to fight. This music inspired the others on the battlefield to handle the hordes of Samael as well taking them down as the VK saw how it was going down. Mal, focused on her guitar Lilith to inspire them to keep going on as well give them inner strength to push forward.

Trick: "_This is the world you live in, and these are the hands you were given. Use them and start trying, to make it a place worth living in!"_

Singing right at the people to put aside their own needs as Chaos belonged to people who wanted to live in as well strife, Jess along with Volume looked at each other thinking about it as they held their own different types of weapons and proceed to enter the battlefield.

Trick: _"Oh Hercules! where are you now? When every thing's gone wrong somehow? The beasts of steel, these men of power. We're losing control by the hour."_

Asking for a champion to come from anywhere to help out, however there were no heroes. Which meant Jess and Volume had to step in, using both of their natural skills along with how they fought on the field. Began helping out their people as well taking apart Samael's army, however coming up from behind was much more bigger creatures with army along with holding maces.

_"This is the time, this is the place. So we look for the future, But there's not much love to go around. We tell you now this is the land of Chaos!"_

All of the them singing again which was able to help their friends on the field of battle fight on, along with dodging the behemoths attacks as they moved across the field trying to kill most of them.

Trick: "_This is the world you live in, and these are the hands you were given. Use them and start trying, to make it a place worth living in!"_

Continuing to inspire the troops more, however the six saw how the new army was overwhelming them along with taking out most of them. Trick, as well Jay being good fighters wanted to step in. But if they didn't they would lose the rhythm and all of them would be taken down in a instant, hating the thought they resume to play as the music was still giving half of the remaining groups the strength to fight. Trick however, had to thinks of words to keep them all fighting on all two legs as he gave the demons and army a fearless like face not going let them intimidate him or his friends.

Trick:_ "I remember long ago, When the sun was shining. And all the stars were bright all through the night, In the wake up this madness, when there was peace, so long ago."_

Describing how Chaos wasn't suppose to be just about destruction and survival, but to let loose your inner demon out as well showing to everyone. As well standing up against different types of enemies with a fist as well showing resistance to any type of authority that would stop them. This was displayed how Mal played on Lilith as the music was able to increase the forces strength as well them making them strike back.

Trick: _"We won't backing down tonight, this generation will make things right. We're not just make promises, that we know we'll never keep."_

Promising how by this last stand, Chaos would be freed from Samael as Volume along with Jess stood back to back facing off against the remaining forces. They saw how their people were getting killed, this enraged them as they charged at several of the enemy warriors with fire in their souls which was possibly being lite up by the VK.

"There's too many men, too many demons. Making too many problems! And there's no love to go around, Can't you see this is the land of Chaos!"

Which quickly enough, the group hit a harden beat on their instruments which called forth the stalkers. Who were being ridden by some of Volume's strongest men at his club, holding swords in their hands they rode down to the battle passing by the stage as well slashing through Samael's army in surprising assault.

"_This is the world you live in, and these are the hands you were given. Use them and start trying, to make it a place worth living in. This is the world you live in, and these are the names your given. Stand up and start showing! Just where your lives are going to!"_

The Vk encouraging them as to at the last behemoth, was fallen to the ground as quickly enough the two groups had beaten the remaining new army as they shouted to the VK for giving them strength to help them make it to. Mal, as well the others could feel their hearts pumping in their chests from how much effort they put into playing. However there was no time to celebrate, looking ahead they soon saw Samael waking towards them as well holding his guitar as Jess and Volume's people couldn't stand up against him.

Carlos: "We got this guys! Take a break, will handle this."

Giving the two the chance to watch as they looked at the VK believing they could handle him, they helped out anyone who was on the ground and got away from the demon. Samael, looked at his forces as well plays a small tune making their bodies turn into ash. Breathing in deep, he absorbs it into him as the dead gave him the chance to feel much more stronger then before as it would be enough slaughter the six.

Samael.: "So then, this is how it will be? A rock off? To see which of us will win?"

Mal: "Yeah, and unlike you. We don't need a army to do our work, we can get messy by ourselves. As well show you the anger you brought upon yourself when you killed Acolyte."

Showing the anger in her eyes, which made Samael chuckle at her seeing how this 'teacher' of hers was the only way to help her out. There was no silence in the air as Trick saw how this was her moment, moving aside he lets her take the center stage as the two gave each other a intimidating stare. They soon held their instruments of metal and begun to play, it was strong ballad as Jay as well the others were able to catch up as Mal was going take over the singing.

Mal: _"Once a mere god, who was despised by all. Brought life to a land which was not his own, a soul so dark that it make demons tremble._ _His name is darkness, who reigns over all."_

Describing possibly Acolyte, as they played Trick would be the vanguard as he went to the side and pulled out two swords from the side of the stage. Spinning them at Samael, the demon didn't stop playing his guitar as he shoots the ground, suddenly skeletons rose up which we soon coated in that of metal as well making their eyes red like if they were from hell itself.

Mal: _"The lust of hatred that had laid dormant, has summon champions to exact his abhorrent, loathsome revenge!"_

Explaining that they were Acolyte's warriors that would end Samael, Trick letting the music get amped up soon charged right at the skeletons as he begun battling them as he clashed with their metal bones.

_"Acolyte!"_

Mal: _"Fear his name, Mercy is not allowed in his domain. Acolyte, our metal lord! Laying waste to enemies with his claws. A Reign of metal and music that shall be restored!"_

She as well the others singing directly at Samael as the demon could feel their power flowing like a storm, in the field was Trick him slashing through the skeletons as he saw sparks coming off them. He chopped off their heads one by one as well shattered their ribcages making them fall onto the ground, seeing this win Trick moved back seeing how the skeletons went together to form into that of a much more bigger metal skeleton.

Trick: "Oh fuck me..."

Looking at the big metal case of bones as he continued to battle it, while for Mal and the others continued their rock off against the Sanderson demon.

Mal: _"Taken from our world and place into a land of hate! Grow the seeds of obscene power, mastered the ways of a hellish land. Demon hordes now fear our names!"_

Singing at any of Samael's men trying to strike them while they played, Jess as well Volume could see that the Vk's playing made most of Samael's creatures run in fear from how they played which pissed off their leader even more.

Mal: _ "There's no escape from the eyes of VK injustice, our grips are tighter than the embrace of our darken bat lord!"_

Proclaiming that Samael would pay for what has happen to this land, while this happen Trick was being pulled apart. However, this gave him the chance to kick the skeleton brute in the face as well get free from his control looking upwards at the monster.

_ "Acolyte!"_

They sang together as Trick, took the change to tuck and roll to the side and grabbed that of a whip as the metal skeleton looked down at the small Oogie teen.

Mal: _ "Lord of shadows! he whips the backs, of his foes to make them sing!"_

Which at that moment, Trick began whipping the skeleton making him sing with the music as Samael continued to play his guitar irritated by how they were getting the upper advantage. As Trick continued to whip the skeleton, it slowly began to come apart falling into the pieces.

Mal: _"There's no escape! From his warriors, swords and fails are such a bore without the wails! Cries of the fallen are shown across the fields of the land!"_

Shouting out loud as Trick was able to handle the skeleton, Samael now irritated soon opened his wings to which they begun to fire that of flames trying to engulf Trick. Evie, looked afraid of this but kept playing as they couldn't falter from this rock off.

Mal: _"The walls of legend have told us of how we would come, reflected of the pain that you come to display on his land. We take his lessons and hold them like a blade, and challenge you for the destiny of chaos!"_

Which shocking everyone, Mal leapt off the stage and begun playing Lilith more as she could feel her fingers going numb. Trick, moved out of the way as Samael flew upwards looking down at her as the two were sending different types of magic at each other. One of wickedness as well of demon hate. Everyone saw how Mal and Samael played against each other as their eyes glowed like if both were on fire.

Mal: _"He will bring back music for all to see he his might, souls that have been lost will gather to hear the screams that come from him! Gods will weep from, how he plays on his throne. For now we stand on this field awaiting his return and overthrow your demon throne!"_

Hitting the strings hard enough which suddenly, Samael growing tired engulfs Mal in that of his fire. Everyone looked shocked as well scared to see what had happened, however the fire was slowly blown down as they saw a pair of purple wings emerge from her back. The gang as well everyone else watched at how Mal, had emerged as a herald of Acolyte as she had two darken horns like her mothers out of her forehead. Light blue skin from her father as well that her spikes had grown more as well her appearing like a female demon, letting out a wicked chuckle she soon fires a strong green blast at Samael making him tremble underneath her power.

_"Acolyte!"_

Mal: _"Fear his name! Mercy is not allowed in his domain. Now quake in fear! death comes to all, who challenge his right as well his champions. All wo stand with him will rise to the heavens, while all who go against will be made to fall!"_

Singing harder to where the overwhelming might of Mal's playing forced Samael to fall onto the ground, along with shattering his own guitar breaking in his hands. At that moment, Mal looked at the cowering demon with her green eyes staring down at him. Raising the axe in the air, she quickly used the bladed side and cuts off his head making everyone shock to see Mal. Daughter of Maleficent and Loki, slay the Sanderson demon Samael in a swift movement. As the head fell onto the ground, it slowly melted as everyone remained silent at what they had just witnessed, Mal looking at herself. Merely shuttered as the others rushed over to see if she was alright.

Jay: "Now that right there, was just plain killer right there."

Feeling like his brain melted from the performance of what had just happened, quickly enough they noticed the body of Samael twitching. Jess as well Volume went over to see if they needed help as quickly enough, they begun to hear laughter from it as the headless body stood on it's feet as well raising it's arms. Slowly as well not seeing coming, the demon like husk began to melt away as they slowly saw emerging from the melting flesh was that of a human. Having long black hair, a robe over his body with golden rings around his arms as well chains on his neck. He looked upon them as well having a pair of glasses over his eyes as well looking at them with a smile.

Dizzy: "What, the hell?"

"Exactly their young blood."

Speaking in a familiar accent as it was none other then Acolyte, Mal as well the others didn't understand this sudden reincarnation as the old man merely laughed at them seeing how they think so little.

Acolyte: "Your music as well blood mixed together, as well Mal's dragon fire was able to slay Samael. My head was still in his gullet which when you hit me, I was able to grow within him as well take my body from within. To which, I was reborn."

Explaining it, rather disgusting but seemingly the most badass thing they had ever heard. The metal god looked at the people who were still alive as they merely bowed to him, the six looked at the old man as Acolyte made a peace sign seeing how they did a lot to help him out.

Trick: "Ok, my mind is seriously losing it. Like, is this real?!"

Asking them all not understand this, it was crazy how this was happening. Mal becoming this rather attractive demoness like VK, his friends becoming metal singing stars. All of this was making him grip his head feeling like he was losing it, moving back he happed to trip over a rock as he quickly hits the ground not knowing what happened as everyone rushed over to him seeing if he was alright.

Acolyte: "Oi kid? you alright?"

He spoke to him as his voice was going fuzzy, along with how that he as well everyone were going all blurry as he didn't know what was happening. As well everything becoming bright light as well seeing Evie looking down at him afraid as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

_**Unknown**_

In a different scenery, in a hospital bed as well near several windows along with post cards of get well soon. In the bed was a rather passed out Vk, which was Trickster as well not waking up. Coming inside, was a man wearing glasses as well having long black hair looking at him. Holding onto a clipboard walked over to see if he would wake up. Checking out if he was ok, he placed a finger on his neck to see if he still have a pulse. Quickly enough at the sudden touch, Trick's eyes opened up looking directly at the man as well began to strangle the man.

Trick: "Samael?! You dare return back after my dragon queen sliced your head off?! I shall do the chop my self with my bare hands!"

Strangling the man as he tapped his shoulder stopping him as quickly enough, the doors opened showing Evie who looked shocked to see Trick up. Along with scared that the first person he saw who was choking to near death, she as well that of Mal, Jay and Carlos who was with Dizzy rushed over to him stopping Trick as the boogie boy looked around seeing them all.

Evie: "Baby! it's ok! Your alright!"

Trying to stop him from choking out the doctor as Trick, slowly removed his hands from the man's hands looking at the others looking confused at what had happened.

"Hey? Is this the treatment I get for looking over your burnt ass?"

Asking the Vk boogie boy as Trick, looked at the man suddenly realizing who this might be.

Trick: "Acolyte?"

"I prefer Andrew Sanderson, but where the hell you get that name from?"

Looking utterly confused not understanding why Trick almost choke him out, the Vk was holding his head as he checked over to the side seeing the get well soon cards as well his Halloween costume. A radio box which was by him as well played that of metal music along with different types as the man was not understanding what the hell was going on.

Mal: "Ok, take it easy. You've been out it for a while, after the Halloween party was over. You pissed off the ghosts as well Leota, to which she blinded you with a horrifying face which sent you screaming back. Hitting the side of the table of punch, getting yourself wet as well hitting the sides of the wires. Electrocuting yourself as well hitting some of the props, got knocked out in a instant. You were rushed to the hospital as soon as possible."

Explaining the whole situation of why he was here, looking outside Trick looked at outside as he was still in Auradon. He was still feeling like he was losing it as he didn't know what was happening as he was right now two words, scared and pissed.

Trick: "But, what about Chaos? Mal you were a heavy metal demoness babe, Dizzy you were a amazon recruit riding on giant rats! You all were trying to survive a world that thrived on nothing but destruction! We were running from a demon that wanted our blood as well conquer Auradon!"

Sounding like a crazy person, the five saw how Trick was looking downright afraid as Evie merely held him close trying to keep him calm seeing how this was somehow scaring him.

Carlos: "Yeah, you lost saw blood when you hit the props. When you were brought in, the doctors tried to help you give you some blood. But apparently, when they tried to stick needles in you. It lead to you in your sleep, hitting them in the face."

Bringing up that issue as he saw some of the bags of blood that was going to help him, were empty as well on the ground. It was still not right for him as if he was waking up from a nightmare. Looking at the radio, the reason why it was based on metal was some of the music was based of Hades guitar playing as he made some albums he shared with some of the citizens. Hitting the side of his pillow, Trick merely looked upset not trying to understand how this all was a mere dream.

Jay: "But hey, you got a long nice nap. As well set a record for how long you slept, you made it passed November in a whole month."

Brining up that sudden information which made Trick's eyes open as he looked at the calendar, as well the name labeled on top which was December. He suddenly flipped out as he got out making everyone move back as he was on his feet.

Dizzy "Wait! You still need to rest, come on Trick."

Trick: "I can't! I've freaking been knocked the hell out for a month! As well it's December, oh my god! I've missed so much!"

Bring up how he was out for a light, he was going to rush to the door but soon passed out on the ground seeing how the sudden wake up made him weak. Mal, walked over to see he was still breathing as well needed to restore some strength. The doctor, walked over to see if he was alright in which he was fine, passed out from waking up but alright. It might take several hours for him to wake up, but this confirmed he was going to be alright. Also, that he might want to write down those idea's he was saying, it make a good story if he found someone to help publish it.

* * *

**_"So, having learned about it. I took a lesson from my interdimensional dad, found my author and tortured the living hell out of him by watching several videos of me taking a bubble bath. For putting me, my friends and making us go on a fantasy dream and going through a bunch of bull shit! Still, before I could make him pass from seeing how I bathe myself, he would do something special for me. He would continue on my wicked world series! As well, do a Christmas special. Which would be on this seeing how it's called 'X'-mas. And I'm going make sure it's real, and not some kind of dream shit. So, after the Christmas special I'm going go hard on the writer here to help out make more episodes for Wicked world and give new characters some spotlight. Also this story will be used for mature moments from the wicked world, so just be on the look out. So, from the bastard son of Oogie Boogie, to all you people. Stay wicked."_**

**_Songs that were used was "Land of Confusion" by disturbed and "Udoroth" by A sound of Thunder. All rights to the songs belong to the rightful owners and artists, Happy first December everybody!_**


	16. A wicked christmas season

_**Trick Pov: **_

_**"Alright, so after that whole incident I got the low down on what truly happened. So, the reason why I heard those words of Leota talking that doomsday crap. Was because it was based off the possible game that Jay was having, which involved our Auradon tourney team going up against king Arthur's crusaders. Along with that, those three grim grinning ghosts haunted me when I passed out while being both electrocuted and stabbed by the props. I didn't even see it coming, a hour later I'm taken to the hospital as well placed in the care of some doctors seeing how the amount of blood I lost during the accident needed to be refurbished. Soon enough, once I got full of that good old crimson juice, I ran out checking out what exactly I missed out. The vultures, or press tried to interview me but I didn't let them! Bastards wanted to see what happened to me? I showed them my orange skin burnt ass when I rushed out of the building. Mal and Evie, didn't exactly like that and grounded me for running off. Or, punished me by not doing anything that involves using my swords, wearing my costume or even looking at my princess bikini magazines. That being said, they way I could make it up is possibly helping out with being nice on the most happiest day ever, Christmas. Which, is really going be bothersome seeing how that my dad almost killed father Christmas, so I'm going get a lot of heat on me, damn it more!"**_

* * *

In the middle of the shopping district of Auradon, there were plenty of people around the stores doing some shopping as well decorations being set up. There best thing about it was some snow across the ground which was not that cold, there were several Christmas singers by the side of the store singing in the traditional sense. As they were singing, one of them noticed that of their bells missing, the group begun to look around to see where it went as they begun to hear it playing, from the side they see Mal. Who was wearing that of bright red, green as well yellow festival clothing as she looked like a wicked caroler singer.

Mal: _"I'm feelin' giddy, so full of cheer. This always happens, this magic time of year."_

Describing herself to the Christmas carolers as she waved her hand showing that of twinkling lights in front of their eyes because of her magic. On the other side was several people who were lighting up menorah's, behind one of them was Jay. Who was wearing that of a elf suit which was styled to his fashion as well showing how his leather fashion as well helping out with the lighting.

Jay: _"We're lighting candles, We're trimming trees. We're spinning dreidels, spin one for me."_

Telling the children as he shows a dreidel with a cobra on it, but looked nice as he spins it around showing the spinning movement. This made the kids laugh as they went over to that of a snowman exhibit. Amongst the collection, was Evie wearing that of a Ms. Clause like dress as well welcoming the children as well bowing to them.

Evie: _"I'm dreaming' reindeer, I'm drinking nog. I'm makin' snowmen, in my backyard."_

Describing the collection of snowmen by her side, looking over the children saw that of a pair of antlers which belonged to Carlos. Who had his own custom look making him appear like a reindeer, also having a mistletoe on his shirt.

Carlos:_ "I'm standing under, the mistletoe. My lips are puckered.."_

Waving to the kids as well walking over to Evie, which the snowwoman quickly teases him, Carlos looked around seeing no snow Evie but. A fake Santa near him, which was Trickster having a dark green like Santa suit as well wearing a beard. He tricked Carlos making him freak out, Santa walked over to the kids as they all hugged him not knowing it was Trick.

Trick: _"To the boys and girls, who have misbehaved. Do you still want to play? With my toys on the way?"_

Asking them as he took out a bag showing some of Halloween town's Christmas toys, this made them a bit frightened by the sight. However, in a instant they stopped as a green aura surrounded them and quickly changed into harmless toys as the little kids picked them up. Trick, looked upset as Mal walked over to him shaking his finger at him for doing that ploy.

_"Santa, Santa, you'll behave_. _Quit those silly evil ways_,_ I can't wait to celebrate. Let's celebrate.."_

Expressing to Trick to not act like himself and enjoy the positivity, he nods as the rest of them join together as the five soon lead the children down to the street as the shoppers noticed them all waking down the street like a wicked parade.

_"We're jolly to the core! Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door. I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too jolly to the core!"_

They all sang together, Trick whistled to the side of the toy store which was several of small VK kids wearing elf costumes as well playing instruments. The crowd watched how the five entertain everyone as on a day of peace, everyone should enjoy it either good or bad.

Mal: _"It's time for giving, so what you got? Oh I'm just kidding, or maybe not~"_

Looking at one of the shoppers with her green eyes at them making them move back, but she was teasing them as they all chuckled in a nervous like manner not knowing what she was thinking. Evie, was looking at some amazing dresses which she wanted being displayed for sale.

Evie: _"I've got my eye on, that wicked dress. I've got a wishlist too, I must confess."_

Pointing at one of them to Trick, as he was looking in his pocket and pulled out a wallet which had nothing but flies. She chuckled as the couple rush to join the others, Jay was looking at the elf Vk's looking at the toys as some of them were needing of repairing.

Jay: _"Let's not forget, to tell the Elves. We think of others, Not just ourselves."_

Giving a reminder as this was a year of giving, not taking as the kids nodded as they begun wrapping in presents as well placing them by Carlos as he walked up onto the Christmas presents.

Carlos: _"And the greatest gift, To every boy and girl. Peace on earth, around the world!"_

Going to a present that was on top and opened it, showing the whole of the planet earth with a flag showing peace as well the VK making sure there would be peace for everyone as it made everyone cheer. Gathering to the center of the shopping center, was a massive tree which the five VK and elf children rushed over as public watch the show continue. Trick, looking at the tree thought it might need a Oogie makeover as he pulled out a small ball which would make it dazzle as his two girlfriends walked over and looking at him with a look.

_"Santa, Santa, you'll behave. Quit those silly evil ways, I can't wait to celebrate. Let's celebrate.."_

Waving a finger at him as he put his ball away following their rules, soon enough the five quickly spin to the public continuing their performance as the Vk elves begun to send presents to everyone.

_"We're jolly to the core! Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door. I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too jolly to the core!"_

They sang as Trick, happened to notice a Santa chair in front of the tree as he chuckled walking over to it. Sitting right on the seat, he smiled feeling like a king. The four looked at Trick seeing how he was enjoying the spot light, Mal and Evie walked over as the orange skin VK got nervous seeing them get close as well by his side humming the song.

Trick: _"Let's celebrate."_

Gesturing to them as well everyone, Mal and Evie went around him as how they looked made him a bit nervous underneath this costume of his. Along with that he didn't know if he could behave as the girls saw how anxious and nervous he was by his side.

Mal: _"We'll behave."_

Informing their 'Santa' seeing how that they weren't going to miss behave, Evie placed her hands around Trick's shoulder making him lightly blush as she begun twirling the top of his hat.

Evie: _"Feeling so much Cause we will always be Jolly to the core."_

Brining up that this wasn't a time to be rotten, but be Jolly as Trick merely shake his fake suit belly as Jay and Carlos. Dragged him out of his chair seeing how they share the spotlight as the Oogie boy apologized for it.

_"Sleigh bells in the sky, Carolers at my door. I'm feeling so much joy, It's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too Jolly to the..."_

The girls sang as quickly enough, looking above one of the buildings was Miley. The daughter of Jack Skellington as well Sally, who was in that of a snow angel type costume for the evening. The crowd cheered for her as she pulled out her holiday girl grappling hook, shooting at the tree she begins to swing around it placing that of different ornaments from everyone from here in Auradon as well on the isle of the lost.

_"We're jolly to the core! Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door. I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too jolly to the core!"_

They all sang for the crowd as Miley, looking up top fired a small paint bomb on the star making it shine much more like a full moon back in her hometown. Landing with the everyone, the six as well the Vk elves placed their hands in a prayer showing they would be nice this day.

_"Jolly to the core."_

Finishing their song as well making the crowd as well shoppers clap for the performance, looking at his little helpers. Trick let the small VK elves enjoy the sights but be careful as they were brought over by Gamma, seeing how that he was placed under charge of looking over the young ones. There, standing at the side as well looking like a Scrooge was the cyborg himself crossing his arms watching the display.

Gamma: "Catchy, still amazed how Trick can wear that suit without being indecent."

Trick: "Wait, was that a joke? Because that has to be a Christmas miracle if I knew the guy that tried to kill me, could make a joke for the season."

Asking his friends as they nodded seeing how it was amusing, they walked over to where Gamma had kept their decorations as well supplies for the VK safe. Walking over they begun to pick them up as well carry them as they were making their way to Auradon prep. Continuing their walk, they saw most of everyone getting ready as they saw Ben making his father's statue look welcoming while Audrey helped out.

Ben: "Hey guys, thanks for picking up the decoration shopping."

The kind said to them smiling how everyone was doing their part, as this happened they noticed on the other side was Uma walking over to them as she hugged Gamma seeing how it took a hour for them to come back.

Uma: "As well that you got those ingredients for my mother's cavern soup, just in time for the Christmas party."

Showing that of a smile, even on this time of day seeing that even someone like her should enjoy it. Handing the bags to Uma, Miley noticed how Trick was remaining silent as he was hearing muttering of several students looking at him. They were talking ill of him as she walked over to see if he was alright, the scream king noticed and merely smiled showing he was ok.

Miley: "Listen ugh, I know how your feeling. But you did a lot for Auradon as well the others, besides everyone is nice on Christmas."

Explaining that although a lot has happened by him or for incidents that were based off him, his friends actions for the land have made up for it. Also that he helped bring down the barrier making peace come to both lands, still doesn't make up for almost killing father Christmas.

Trick: "Well unless there's something else more horrible then deadbeat Oogie boogie trying to kill you parents as well Santa. I'd be happy to meet that person, as well flip him a 'screw you' finger."

Expressing how no matter what he might hear, nothing would cheer him up. Thought what he said did get a back handed slap which was from Jay seeing how he shouldn't be acting up, however. Evie, noticed this as well as she walked over to cheer him up seeing how it was going take a while to not be hated by everyone. The gang went inside to set up the decorations as well make sure this Christmas would be special as well welcome for everyone.

* * *

_**That night**_

It was a quiet evening by the fire place, in Evie's four hearts building. She was hosting a celebration party for everyone who helped out with the decorations, inside of the home was Mal, looking over seeing Jay explaining to Lonnie of how on Christmas Jafar would put cobra's in stockings for good little boys showing they were tough. Carlos and Jane were playing with Dude giving him some treats, by the table was Gamma and Uma were drinking some non acholic eggnog trying to 'enjoy' the party. Ben, as well Audrey were looking up the activities they were getting the school ready for.

Mal: "I'm going go check out the kitchen seeing if dinner is ready, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Looking at Uma as she merely did a fake laugh promising to not do anything evil, while everyone else laughed at the joke. Walking into the kitchen, was two couples seeing Miley getting some cookies ready for everyone as well snacks as Streak was getting some plates ready.

Streak: "This is possibly the only thing that I don't have to fear getting trouble of doing, as well spending it with friends."

Expressing how happy he was being in a group as well serving food for people that wouldn't get angry at him if he screwed up. Trick, looking at him merely slips a cookie from his try making him panic. Though Mal, takes it and places it on the tray as it was for everyone. Getting everything ready, both Miley and Streak went to the fireplace to offer the meals.

Evie: "Baby, I thought you were going to behave?"

Trick: "I am, ever since I got out of the hospital I haven't taken up any jobs. My suit as well all things that could main, cut, wound or even dismember is locked up in my work room. As well, sadly those magazines are locked in your box."

Listing the rules of what his girls told him about, along with the only thing he could view inappropriate was the newspaper that showed him ass naked wearing the patient clothes as well running out of the hospital. Mal, smiled of how for about the time he has been out, he kept his word.

Mal: "Well, you have been a good boy. As well I haven't heard anything about you doing anything bad, so your getting there. Try to keep it up, and maybe. You can get that privilege back."

Thinking about it as Trick, merely huffed seeing how it was take a whole month for him to not do anything exciting. Evie, walked over guiding her hand to his chin seeing how much he wanted to be back in the game. However, he would have to make it up by behaving for a whole month and being normal.

Evie: "Don't be so jelly, if you can behave tonight. I could, maybe visit Mr. Clause tonight, see if he behaved?"

Teasing him as Trick merely shuttered as well laugh as he nodded like a school boy, following her as well doing his best to not act like a dog in heat. He soon seats down on the couch right by Mal as they all gathered, as everyone got comfy they saw how Audrey. Wanted to say something as everyone cheered her on, especially Ben seeing how it be nice, Audrey went up as well holding a cup of eggnog.

Audrey: "So ugh, never thought I imagine being here. Surrounded by my once Bennie boo, that I got broke up as well got back together. As well, be with people who were raised from villains which I never knew that they were actually nice."

Expressing the surprise from how things have turned out, this made several of the VK chuckle at the words while Uma. Merely gave her a look as Gamma calmed her down, Uma was still getting used to being good since she now had to look over the Isle of the lost.

Audrey: "But, that gives me no excuse to dislike you all. I, just couldn't accept how things were changing, so I thought I could be better. Which didn't end well, so I want to say. It's going to take a while for me to get back the trust of everyone, it'll take a while but I'm glad. I'm able to get it from you all."

Speaking out to them as they raised their several eggnogs to her seeing how they would be by her side to help out. Soon enough they begun enjoy the evening as well the time they were having together like a strange, but interesting family. Several hours pass as everyone was leaving the house, thanking them for coming over to enjoy the small party they had. As this happened, Trick rushed over to Evie and Mal looking excited as the two girls merely give him a look of trying to heel.

Mal: "Easy, I heard about your little thing. If your going do that, then make sure to keep it quiet."

Waving a finger at them not trying anything, but Evie saw how she tried to be the serious person in the relationship. The blue haired girl walked over as well began to massage her shoulders as well help sooth her out, the dark fairy girl merely let out a soft like moan. Trick, watched this and wanted to come in but Mal stopped him as this was now torture.

Trick: "Seriously? I'm knocked out for half a month and nothing for me? Man, that's some..."

Before he could curse, Evie went to the side still keeping Mal in her arms shuts him up with kissing his lip. As this happened, Trick could taste the apple lipstick she had on as he merely was silence by her dominate as well seductive manner. Quickly enough she guides the two to the bedroom where they would handle this, as well enjoy the evening with the two girls.

_**The next day**_

Morning had come as well at Evie's 4 hearts home, in Mal's bedroom was the three resting. Trick was in his Santa beard while for the girls they were in their bra and panties sleeping close together. The Oogie boy felt relaxed in the bed with them, he could remember only that once they were in bed. There was him using that special protection for him and both Mal and Evie ganging up on him as well making him a servant to them. However, the moment ended with a huge banging at the door. Mal, waking up as well having her hair frizzed up groan at the sound of it getting annoyed by it.

Mal: "Guys, wake up."

Nudging both of their shoulders to wake up but to no avail, she couldn't help but like how when they cuddled together. It was more comfortable then anything, but now something was up. Getting some clothing on, she headed to the door where she opened it to see Doug. A partner with Evie's clothing business as well Ben's friends.

Doug: "Mal, we got a problem. The tree, decorations, presents..."

He was speaking out of breath as something happened, as this happened Trick and Evie got up fully dressed as well looking confused at what was going on. Mal, looked at the two and merely lowered her head feeling like there was something going on. Getting fully suited up, the three followed Doug to the school grounds where everyone saw that of half of the decorations gone as well almost everything. Everybody began to blame someone as soon enough, Trick was got in the argument to which he whistles hard to make the people stop.

Trick: "It's the middle of the damn morning, now can somebody please tell me what the hell happened?"

Asking everyone as quickly enough began to give him the full explanation, to which somebody saw someone on the school grounds taking almost everything including the belongings that were on the tree. Trick, looked at everyone seeing that informing them that he didn't do anything, to which Gamma could back up seeing he would detect any of his heat signature.

Jane: "Then who would do something as cruel as this?"

Looking concern until Jay, looking at the tree noticed a purple like substance which looked familiar. Not just that, it was Yzma's animal potion. Though Yzma was banded from mixing them, which meant there was only one person to do this. Zevon, it's been a while since anyone seen him gone. However, before anyone could question the suspect. They see a giant like beast with purple fur as well two long horns, along with wearing a black leather coat as well light blue. He was on top of the building looking down as well had a giant bag of the Christmas items stolen.

Trick: "Oh my god is Krampus!"

Clapping his hands not realizing it was actually Zevon, who must have drank a super enhanced animal goat potion to give them the appearance of the evil goat Santa. Roaring at them, he leaps down making his way into the enchanted forests as they all began to chase after him. Running downwards pass the tree's, they saw how Zevon was making his way past everything stomping across the way as well avoiding getting caught. Continuing to follow Zevon, they had arrived to a nearby cave where they saw how there were several broken potions as well him holding the stuff close to him not letting go.

_"It's mine!"_

The goat monster Zevon shouted as everyone kept their distance, Mal being the only one who could reason with him. Walks close as she noticed how the transformation of Zevon took several chances, as well question about how long he had been gone.

Mal: "Zevon? What happened to you? It's been a full month since we see you. I thought you got better and tried to be good."

Thinking that it was true, after Ben turned him into the authorities. That Zevon went through immense training to learn that he could be good, however it eventually lead to him escaping under mysterious circumstances as well taking several potions. Which, possibly lead him to this. Transforming into a beast as well hiding from the sight, Zevon merely looked upset as they saw how he tried to survive in the forest for all this time.

_"Couldn't, be good. Couldn't, change!"_

He roared in a anger state seeing how that this transformation was uncontrollable, to which Mal placed her hand up as the glow from her hand made his eyes stare into it. Leaning his head to her, Mal placed her palm on the top of his head.

Mal: "From long lost foe, to possible friend. Express what you feel, on this holiday."

Uttering a spell as well trying to understand what had happened to Zevon, so far after his transformation the clever Vk was left to hide from the sight. Living off the lands like a beast, Zevon couldn't go near anyone without making them afraid. He tried to retreat to the isle but the barrier was still up, in the cave there was claw drawings of him trying to rule Auradon, which ended with him being beaten as well getting angered. Soon enough, she could somehow see through his mind of the lights and joy that was going through the land. Zevon, even still being a creature wanted to try and have some of that.

_"Lights, presents. Wanted, company."_

Speaking like a beast almost lost any since of his mind, Trick was feeling sorry for him as he walked over to Zevon hugging him as the others did the same. He didn't take the decorations or presents for anything wicked, but he only wanted it to have some of what those people hade.

Carlos: "Is it possible that Fairy god mother as well Yen Sid could reverse this?"

Asking Ben which he nodded that seeing how someone like Zevon didn't deserve this, everyone walked cautiously to help out get the bags of the Christmas items. While Mal as well the others kept Zevon calm and begun to guide him back to the school where he would get help as well get to spend the holidays together.

_**Later**_

Back at the school, things went back to the festivities as well everyone enjoying themselves. Zevon, was slowly getting changed back into a human as Yen Sid and Fairy god mother were helping the young man, along with Trick walking over to him handing him a present. Zevon, looked at the present as he carefully opened it see a new black long sleeve jacket right for him. Zevon, merely hugs Trick cracking some of his bones in the back. Letting go, Trick merely chuckled uneasy as he walked over seeing Miley enjoying the festivities.

Miley: "What did I tell you? Although you may have had a history against Christmas. Everyone can be nice on a day like this."

Trick: "I know, but ugh. You should know, there was something I did like."

Informing her with a smile as she didn't understand, the blue skin girl was standing by Streak as he was having some juice as the Oogie Vk. Held a mistletoe over their heads, the sidekick merely got flipped out not knowing what to do as Evie. Along with Mal were talking to some of their friends to notice this, they dragged him by the ear making him drop the small item as Streak catch it.

Streak: "I ugh, really. Don't, never I.."

Before anything, Miley gave her a small kiss to his check as the sidekick merely got surprised by this. Trick, laughed at how that although he couldn't do anything extreme like normal. He could at least do it in a manner to help out someone on Christmas, as well be a jackass at the same time.

* * *

**_"Trick here people! Now, you won't believe the news. After I, had a rather serious as well had to talk with the author. The wicked world series is coming back, bigger and slightly better then ever. Also, why did Zevon come at of nowhere? Because this is Christmas fuckers! It's a time where we give peace to everyone, especially to someone like Zevon, who hasn't been here for ages now. So then, I'm going go on a holiday break. I think I deserve it as well the others, we've done a lot this year! So, from our wicked family to yours. Have a merry Christmas, New Year, yada yada. And always be wicked, now if you all don't mind. I'm going go back and talk to the author about what else I can do on the wicked world series. Also, this story will be used for mature moments. So, I'll see you all soon~"_**


	17. A spa day

_**Mal Pov:**_

_**"So after the training I had with Merlin, as well facing against Mad Maddy I was seriously tired let alone of wanting to kick of my boots and possibly lay down in bed and not do anything. Maybe get out of my clothing as well possibly change into a dragon, I never exactly changed into that while being naked at the same time. Though I don't want to destroy Evie's cottage at the same time, I just need to find a place where I can settle down as well relax without worrying about anything. Maybe Jane could help me out, I know she's good with looking for places that might get everyone comfortable as well enjoying the moment of peace and quietness. Don't exactly know how Trick will be involved since he want's to get back into going after people and beating the shit out of them. There has to be a way to convince him to relax, but how exactly?"**_

* * *

_**Evie's cottage**_

In the mist of the afternoon was Evie, who was at her table as well of working on some new sketches for some drawings. Breathing in softly as well letting the idea's come into her mind, she didn't hear that of Mal coming into the room interrupting her as she quickly stops as well looks at her girlfriend.

Mal: "Is everything alright? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Seeing how whenever Evie was in her working like moments she would be completely focused as well wouldn't want to be disturbed. Though for Mal as well her closest friends, she could allow this to which Evie merely gave her a warm like smile.

Evie: "No, it's ok. I was just, working on something."

Responding in a shivering like tone as if she was cold or was just feeling a chill go up her spine, Mal merely nudged her shoulders as she looked around the place as well wanted to talk to her.

Mal: "So, I was thinking if it was possible. That we could go somewhere, like the whole group I mean. It's just that, we've been busy a lot as well that we could spend time together."

Thinking of her idea as well sharing it with Evie, she would always want to spend time with the others. Though with them busy it was hard to do in which Evie, was tapping the side of her pencil to which Evie began to think of the idea of hers.

Mal: "Now I was able to call Jane to think about what we should do, so far some of it is a bit. Joyful, as well wrote down some of the places and see which you want to go to."

Pulling out some papers with the places they could go to and relax, so far most of it was around the corner for Auradon. There was Sleepy's resting hotel, Flounder's cove of entertainment, Genie's pad and of course, the three good fairies cottages where any of them could be suited to the guests needs. Most of them looked quite extraordinary let alone of them being a good place to head to, though right now she was trying to calm her breath as well trying to focus.

Evie: "Well ugh, what about this one at the end of the places?"

Pointing at the end of the place which Mal, went to blush a bit at where Evie was suggesting. Mushu's pond bath, a place where it was based off the same place where Mulan went to bath as well the same one where Mushu had to bite someone to save her from having her gender being revealed. It was like a sauna except for one small thing, they couldn't wear any clothing in which Mal looked a bit nervous about that part.

Mal: "That place? Well, maybe in a while. It's just that I don't what might happen with us going with the others, as well all of us. Being, naked."

Rubbing her shoulder as well The thought of seeing Evie, let alone some of the girls naked made her mind wander off. Sure she was into boys, though when she had sex with Evie let alone Trick. It felt like wild fire for her, it was like primal magic coursing through her body let alone of feeling like wanting to change into a dragon. Evie, saw how the reaction of her being naked as well herself amongst friends would be rather strange. Though they knew the others, as well how they could respect one another.

Evie: "Mal, my purple dragon. Your going be fine, as well I won't let Trick or any of the boys ruin it for you. Royal promise."

Promising that Trick or anyone else they knew would screw it up for them to which she promises Mal, this made the purple haired girl smile as she leaves the room to make some calls to the others let alone to have them get ready. As Mal closed the door, Evie's smile soon went away to look down right underneath her desk to which was none other then Trickster. Who was right now eating out her pussy let alone had her pants and underwear as well rubbing the side of her legs as he was right underneath the table as well licking her while she was talking to Mal.

Trick: "I wouldn't mind going to a sauna, besides that we can get a discount if Lonnie.."

Thinking of it not being so bad, Evie raised a finger as what he was doing was both extremely risky let alone of how it might have gotten Mal both embarrassed let alone jealous at how he was eating her out while she was working.

Evie: "If Mal found about this, she burn you. Or rather that you were doing this at the start was defiantly not right. So right now, while I have you on your knees. Give me a reason why I shouldn't poison your next meal."

Responding to him fooling around with her as well that he didn't stop while she was talking to Mal, the Oogie boy looked up at his girlfriend as if he was a mere knight to her in which he had a while to think about his reason.

Trick: "Because this is a thank you for letting me get back into hurting bad peoples for Auradon as well that fact that your to delicious for me to stop? And that I'd make sure Mal got the same treatment if she asked?"

Sounding rather nervous let alone speaking in a long sentence as well not stopping for a second. Evie, seeing how he was honest with her let alone that there was no reason to act like a smart ass to her could tell it was true. Breathing in deep, she looked at her new dress which was freshly done as well looked at the door.

Evie: "Seat."

Making a command for him as Trick did so, getting up from her chair she got up as the Oogie boy looked behind him to see her ass. Which was nice and round as Evie turned to him to see if he was at his place, to which he was as he didn't move a inch. The blue haired VK locks the door as well makes sure it wouldn't be open, walking to her table she removed her drawings as well books and places them to the side as well pulls Trick up.

**_LEMON STARTS_**

Evie: "Good boy~"

Speaking in a slur like tone as it made Trick giggle a bit as the two kissed in a passionate manner, pulling him down on the table the two were right now kissing one another. As they kept going Trick was massaging most of her body let alone making her feel relaxed let alone of how he could feel a lot of tense joints in her body.

Trick: "You say I need a break from going on dangerous jobs, but you? I could sense nothing more then stress as well working day and night on these dresses of yours."

Doing a reverse type of talk to Evie seeing how she tried to sometimes convince Trick to take it easy, though for her she hasn't. Before she could respond to that obvious statement of his, he began to fondle her breasts let alone of licking her pussy more to which lead her to moan. As well enjoy the moment to which the blue haired girl tried to say something, but couldn't due to how much pleasure she was receiving throughout her entire body.

Evie: "You always have something sharp, to say!~"

Gasping at how he took that comment to effect to which he was continuing to lick her more, as well making Evie unable to breath as well having her whole body shutter. Looking at her monster boyfriend, she brought him up as well begun to remove his pants. So far with what he done might have somehow got her very turned on, to which she removes his pants while he went to his pocket as well pulled out her special condom that he had for just the occasion.

Trick: "Always be prepared right?"

Asking her which Evie nodded as he quickly placed it on his shaft, let alone got himself ready to which at the moment he slowly enters her pussy. The blue haired girl lets out a gasp of feeling his member inside of her let along his arms around his neck, giving him the ok sign to move. Trick does so as wel allow her to take it easy, however she nods her head letting him go faster. To which he thrusts fast as well making her body move, holding onto him tight she begins to feel her whole body lit up with pleasure.

Evie: "Oh shit, don't stop! Please don't stop!"

About to scream but Trick covered her mouth thinking that Mal was still inside of the house. He continued to fuck her as well make sure she didn't scream which Evie thought was kinky, getting caught by Mal as well seeing the look on her face as their boyfriend was doing her then him sharing both of them. She moans with a muffled like tone as well enjoying have he was thrusting in and out fast, to where she begins to lick his fingers as well suck on them as it was the only way to sooth herself from this erotic phase that was happening to her.

Trick: "Ease up now blueberry, if Mal comes in she could punish us for fooling around without her."

He spoke while he continued to fuck her in which Evie moaned while sucking his fingers, somehow what he said made her imagine that of Mal. Dominating both her and Trick, kneeling in front of the former queen of Auradon as well pleasuring her. Along with begging to kiss her body made Evie moan more in which she nodded, along with looking at her boyfriend seeing how she was ready.

Evie: "I'm going cum Trick, I'm going cum on this dick! On my dick!"

Sounding high pitch let alone of claiming that his member was her, in which he thrusted faster. Making her breasts bounce and body shake, he could feel Evie's entire body quiver to which the two cum at the same time. Evie, holding in her scream let alone of how she came. Her whole body remain close to Trick as wel his since the two were connected, in a matter of member in her. While for that moment, he could feel her cum spill from her pussy let alone his being absorb by the condom as well Evie feeling it.

Trick: "Woah, kind of glad we haven't done it for a while right?"

He asked as he lays down by her in which Evie nodded, as well felt a bit tired since that sex almost took a lot out of her. To which the two cuddle as well possibly think about how tonight would go down at the pond bath, as well Trick going make sure that the boys don't ruin it for his two favorite queens.

* * *

**_Mushu's pond bath_**

It was night time when the gang arrived, around the small group was that of the original VK as well their dates. Especially that of Freddie and Claw since the two haven't had time to relax as well, Ben was able to get them in for free as well two of the best pond baths. The boys head into the locker room as well begun to get out of their clothing.

Carlos: "This place is really authentic, paper screen walls. Traditional Chinese symbols. It's pretty awesome."

He said sounding rather excited as the others could agree, soon enough they all had nothing but towels wrapped around their waist covering their privates. They walked to their own private bath room in which they saw that of the water pool, it was nice and warm along that of being totally closed off from the world making sure that they had privacy.

Ben: "So, who's going in?"

Asking a subtle question which caused most of the VK men to get a bit, nervous to which they didn't know who would disrob first. Claw, not exactly afraid removes his rob which shows off most of his lion body let alone physic form in which he looked like he was as strong as both Jay and Harold. The four saw his Claw went in naked as well relaxing as he let out a put which meant he was enjoying the water.

Claw: "What? The water is nice. Got a problem?"

He asked reverting back to his usual angry cat personality in which the four shook their heads at him. They soon proceed to get ride into the water as well could feel the warm water go across their nether regions. The males soon let out a rather relaxing moan enjoying the warm water.

Jay: "Now this, is real relaxation right here. Bet Cruella would be scratching her nails at a place like this eh Carlos?"

Teasing him a bit to where the white haired boy merely blows raspberries at the former thief, while the others laughed. Ben, looked at Trickster was almost to get comfortable as well sleep in which he tried to make sure he didn't. It's bad to fall asleep in the pool, cause he could slip in as well drown. Though Trick can't exactly die, so it might not be that much of a problem.

Ben: "So Trick, I heard about that encounter you had with the headless horseman. How'd that go?"

He asked in which the Oogie boy opened his eyes looking at the king, to which he chuckled as well waving his finger him as well nodding to him.

Trick: "Oh him? A stubbed assassin, talked about our possible dark future. Nothing that much, bunch of shit that will not happen. Cause in case anyone knows, I'm here to stop it. For a price."

Showing a smile let alone of how he could handle whatever would happen, let alone of getting some stares from his friends seeing how he was defiantly getting some traits from his interdimensional step dad. Though right now they could worry about that when it would come, meanwhile in the girls bath room was that of both Mal and Evie. Let alone of Audrey, Jane and Freddie as the three were all naked let alone of discussing about mostly how much was happening since they were together.

Audrey: "So, me and Ben have started to oversee some of the VK that are coming over. It feels really nice to teach them how Auradon works, as well make them as stylish as me. It's like being a teacher, without the messed up hair or glasses."

Making a joke which most of the girls chuckled at the thought, let alone of noticing Jane. To which she had grown rather much, as well involving breast size to which the nervous girl had begun to nervous as well tried to not be nervous.

Mal: "Jane? It's ok. Were all girls here, there's no need to be embarrassed."

Sounding rather friendly to Jane in which she smiled a little, getting more relaxed her breast size had quite increased as well hers being bigger then Audrey. Her checks turned pink seeing how this was somewhat of a secret, let alone that of something she tried to hide from them.

Jane: "They, started to grow after my birthday. I had to get more bra's able to hold them, and it's embarrassing to talk to my mom about I'm. A bit bigger than her."

Saying the last part in a shy manner seeing how if her breast were bigger then her mom's, then that was something. Evie, being a bit on a expert in appearance as well clothing to help feel the body stay comfortable as well fashionable swim over and patted her shoulder as well helping her relax.

Evie: "Don't worry hun, all you need is some strong bra that can keep the girls in place. As well make you feel relaxed as well, I think I could make one when I have the chance."

Offering her some assistance to this issue in which made Jane smile, seeing this made Freddie laugh a bit but enjoying the moment which they noticed the voodoo girl watching how the fair blue haired Vk was acting like a mother and the dark skin girl watching the scene.

Freddie: "Sorry, but I imagine sometimes that you would be envious about yourself then others. Surprise how much has change, let alone that you two are dating a psycho."

Insisting a lot had happen let alone of never seeing that of two villainous girls dating the same man, let alone sharing him as well them all living together. Both Mal and Evie merely smirked at the thought as well didn't look bothered by it.

Mal: "Well, Evie does have a firm grip on Trick. And for me? Well she knows how I am. A feisty dragon"

Smiling at the though let alone of leaning her head aganist Evie's shoulder getting comfortable to which purple haired VK looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. Evie, nodded as well kept her close let alone giving her some comfort as well.

Audrey: "Though still, I'm curious. Do you two kiss?"

The new queen of Auradon said which made the moment rather awkward let alone rather silent, seeing how that was something to be brought up. The two looked like a good couple let alone right out of a story, a rather leather based story with maniacal laughter and villainous heritage. Evie, taking a note from Trick's book she pulled Mal over for a rather passionate and steamy like kiss. The three girls watched how both Mal and Evie kissed, it was both wicked let alone primal where they could see some tongue action. As this continued, the two stopped as both took a moment of air as well looked at the three women. Audrey was rather surprised possibly at how she's never seen a kiss like that, Jane was blushing like crazy since she and Carlos never kiss like that let alone with that much love. Freddie, merely smirked seeing it didn't look that strange to her as they turned to the voodoo girl.

Freddie: "What? When me and Claw were on our hunts for criminals. We'd kiss, trust me when I say. When being held by a lion as well feeling his muscular arms and fur, it's like being covered in a blanket."

Responding to Mal and Evie's kiss which meant she already had that kind of pleasure, the five continued to relax in the water let alone of the men in the other room as both sides were taking it easy. As well thinking of the possibilities for what would happen in the future, let alone with all of their relationships.

* * *

_**Trick here my wicked friends, sadly to say this series might have to be on hold. Let alone be completed, I think it's because my adventures should be shared with everyone then just mature. If you still want to be with me, go to my original series. Wicked World Trickster Edition, I'll be as crazy you know and love, so peace and wickedness my fans and wicked beings.**_


End file.
